SOLO SOY UNA SIERVA
by MiniKarina
Summary: Sakura se va a casar, con su amado novio Sai; aqui es cuando aparece el feudal Sasuke Uchiha que va a ejercer el derecho de pernada. Es un Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

CAPITULO 1

EL DERECHO DE PERNADA

Comenzaba a oscurecer en las tierras pertenecientes al feudo.En una humilde casa de la aldea se encontraba una jovencita en su habitación, tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sus dedos se deslizaban por la suave tela de seda blanca.-Seda!! Que hermoso y todo gracias a la señorita Hinata.

**Flash back**

-asi que te casas sakura

-si señorita Hinata

-Entonces deseo ser tu madrina de vestido.Claro si tu quieres

-claro que si señorita.

-Entonces comprare la seda y te enviare con la modista del pueblo

-gracias señorita.expreso sakura con ojos llenos de lagrimas ante el gesto de su ama.

-de nada.Y Sai… ¿lo amas mucho?

-no tiene idea de cuanto señorita el es el amor de mi vida, moriria si algo le pasara, soy capaz de cualquier cosa por el.

-que bueno que lo ames asi. Y el feudal ya otorgo el permiso para la boda?

-si mi padre lo solicito hace un mes y el señor feudal le respondio hace una semana.

-Sakura sabes…-Hinata calló, no queria arruinar la felicidad de su empleada, al parecer Sakura aun ignoraba muchas cosas.

-¿Si señorita?-Nada solo que espero llegar a enamorarme tanto o mas como tu lo estas de Sai.

**Fin flash back**

- mañana.-musito-¡mañana seremos marido y mujer! Sere su esposa, la madre de sus hijos.Sai mi amor.

Mientras tanto en el castillo del feudal.

-Señor–se escucho la voz de la mujer que entraba a la oscura habitación.-El señor Juugo desea hablar con usted.

-hazlo pasar-respondio una voz entre las penumbras.

-¿Que se te ofrece?-Cuestiono el hombre que se encontraba sentado del otro lado de la habitación, tras un escritorio.

-Veo que se te ha olvidado

-el que.-dijo sin siquiera levantar la vista de los papeles que leia.

-mmm… por lo visto haz estado muy ocupado, tanto que haz olvidado que mañana se casa la hija del herrero-Sonrio juugo

-¿Ya recuerdas Sasuke?-Al escuchar esas palabras, Sasuke dejo los papeles a un lado, levantando la mirada para ver por primera vez a juugo.

-Es verdad.-sonrio de medio lado.-¡Casi lo olvido!

-Pero para eso me tienes a mi. Para recordarte semejantes acontecimentos.Y bien cuando lo haras.-mmm…Hoy

.-Vaya asi que tienes prisa, aunque tal vez a ella no le agrade demasiado.

-no me importa solo tomo lo que me corresponde por derecho.

-pero se casa mañana

-y que… da lo mismo si es hoy o mañana, aun asi nada evitara que ejerza el derecho de pernada.Una noche mas una noche menos, el resultado sera el mismo.

-¿Que quieres que haga?

-Traemela-Ordeno

-Juugo esbozo una sonrisa.-¿Tienes prisa eh?

- Solo quiero relajarme después de un arduo dia de trabajo. Y que mejor manera que pasar la noche con una dulce doncella-sonrio cansadamente-¿Y dime es hermosa?

-No, aun es casi una niña solo tiene 16 años.

-Esperaba que fuera hermosa

-¿Aun asi la quieres?

-Por supuesto-sonrio.-Ahora haz lo que te digo.Por cierto ¿cual es su nombre?

-Sakura

-ve mientras yo me preparo.

Se escucho que tocaban a la puerta.

-Mama tocan, yo abro

-no sakura yo lo hago-Grito su madre.

-Tal vez es papa que olvido sus llaves

-no lo creo-La señora se dirigio a la puerta y al abrir, se topo con hombre de gesto adusto.

-si digame

-El señor feudal desea ver a su hija.

Al escuchar estas palabras la señora palideceo, sabia a que se referia ese hombre.

-La boda es mañana

-Si, pero el feudal desea ejercer sus derechos hoy, pienselo es lo mejor para su hija, asi mañana pasara la noche de bodas con su esposo.

-pero…


	2. Chapter 2 LA BURBUJA SE ROMPE

CAPITULO 2 LA BURBUJA SE ROMPE

CAPITULO 2 LA BURBUJA SE ROMPE

Al escuchar estas palabras la señora palideceo, sabia a que se referia ese hombre.

-La boda es mañana

-Si, pero el feudal desea ejercer sus derechos hoy, pienselo es lo mejor para su hija, asi mañana pasara la noche de bodas con su esposo.

-pero…

-llamela señora o entrare por ella

-por favor.-suplico sollozando

-Hagalo.

-Esta bien ahora la llamo.¡Sakura ven!.-grito

-Si mama.-respondio la jovencita llegando al lado de su madre y observando con curiosidad al extraño.

-El señor feudal desea verte-dijo Juugo.

-¿El señor feudal? -Pregunto la jovencita con curiosidad.

-¿A mi?¿ Para que?

-Es para…

-Ve hija-dijo su madre, interrumpiendo.-Es nuestro deber como siervos del señor feudal.

-Pero es tarde.

-Solo ve.

-Vamonos jovencita-dijo juego sonriendo.

-Deje tomo mi chal-respondio sakura.

Camino al castillo

-¿Y que es lo que desea el señor feudal?

-lo sabras en su momento-respondio Juugo con lastima, ahora se arrepentia de haber ido con Sasuke para recordarle que Sakura se iba a casar.Por lo visto la inocente jovencita no sabia que era derecho del feudal el desflorarla.

-Bien ya llegamos anuncio juego cruzando el puente del castillo.Condujo a Sakura por una serie de pasillos hasta llegar a una enorme puerta de madera, ante la cual se detuvo y toco.

-¿Quien?

-Soy Juugo

-Hazla pasar

-Entra dijo Juugo a sakura.

-si-Sakura abrio la puerta; al entrar se sorprendio por lo que vio, esa no era un despacho. Era mas bien una habitación, eso no dejaba lugar a dudas la enorme cama que se encontraba en el centro.

-¿Pero por que?

-Hola pequeña-Se escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡se-señor! Tartamudeo-¿Para que me mando llamar? Ya es muy tarde y…por que …

-¿Que sakura? -Dijo impaciente ante tanta pregunta

-¿por que estamos en una habitación? Que no se supone que usted tiene un despacho en donde recibe a las personas.

Sasuke solto una carcajada.

-Si que eres tonta

-se-señor yo…

-Basta de tantas palabras entremos en accion-dijo abrazandola por atrás a la vez que comenzaba a besar su blanco y terso cuello.

-¿señor que hace? -Sollozo-dejeme, tengo novio y mañana me caso

-en efecto solo tomo lo que me corresponde-dijo Sasuke sin dejar de abrazarla.

-¿disculpe?

Al escucharla la solto hastiado arrojandola al piso.

-¡No puede ser!- Grito-¿Acaso no lo sabes?

-¿Saber que señor?-pregunto sollozando y sin levantar la mirada.

-Derecho de pernada

-no…no se que es eso.

-vaya vaya-sonrio-asi que no sabes nada de la vida,mejor para mi, sera la primera vez que tenga una doncella con tu candidez.exclamo arrodillandose a su lado y secando sus lagrimas con el pulgar.-Te lo explicare… al ser mi sierva tengo derecho a ser el primer hombre con el que duermas, el que te desflore.Pasaras la noche conmigo.

Al escucharlo sakura comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza,¿por que nadie se lo habia dicho?, como pudieron mantenerla alejada de esa cruda realidad.Ahora la venda cai ante sus ojos nada era de color rosa, bueno no al menos para los de su clase… y entonces recordo las palabras de su madre: "Es nuestro deber como siervos del señor feudal".Asi que solo por ser sierva ella tenia que entregarle su inocencia a ese hombre, sin que ella sintiera amor hacia el.Solo por ser una sierva con eso bastaba para que el la tomara y dispusiera de ella como se dispone de un objeto; claro todo hubiera sido diferente si ella fuera una señorita de sociedad como su ama la señorita Hinata.Pero no era asi, solo era una sierva y tenia que vivir con ello.Pero ella no era un objeto y no se iba a plegar a los antojos de ese egoísta hombre, si la iba a obligar le iba a costar al menos unos rasguños.

-Me sorprende que tu novio no te lo dijera, debio preparate para este momento.-hablo sasuke incorporandose y tendiendole la mano para que ella se levantara.

-No se atreva a nombrarlo-grito..-o…

-¿o que? Tu no puedes hacer nada ni siquiera impedir que te posea-dijo al momento que la tomaba entre sus brazos, mientras ella pataleaba y daba de gritos.-seras mia-dijo en un susurro mientras la arrojaba en el gran lecho.


	3. Chapter 3 NO SERA FACIL

CAPITULO TRES NO SERA FACIL -Me sorprende que tu novio no te lo dijera, debiС prepararte para este momento.-hablo Sasuke incorporАndose y tendiИndole la mano para que ella se levantara.  
-No se atreva a nombrarlo- grito-o┘ -©O quИ? TЗ no puedes hacer nada ni siquiera impedir que te posea- Dijo al momento que la tomaba entre sus brazos, mientras ella pataleaba y daba de gritos.-serАs mМa. Dijo en un susurro mientras la arrojaba sin contemplaciСn en el gran lecho. Al contemplarla indefensa echa ovillo sobre el lecho la hombrМa de Sasuke despertС, pudo sentir como el deseo corrМa por su cuerpo, querМa besar, lamer, morder chupar cada parte de su cuerpo y finalmente alcanzar el clМmax hundiИndose en ella para tocar el cielo. Deseaba poseerla en ese momento sin preАmbulos, como solМa hacer con todas los otras; ║pero no! esta vez se tomarМa su tiempo, la disfrutara lentamente.  
ComenzС por quitarse la camisa, dejando al descubierto su bien formado pecho, para despuИs sentarse en la cama, colocando sus manos sobre los hombres de la chica para girarla obligАndola a que se sentara sobre la cama para asМ quedar frente a frente, fue en ese momento cuando vio sus verdes ojos, que lo veМan anegados de lagrimas, suplicando piedad.  
-SerИ cuidadoso, lo prometo y quizАs┘te guste- Dijo para despuИs acercarla a su pecho y abrazarla mientras comenzaba a depositar lentamente besos en todo su rostro.  
Sus manos subieron a la cabeza de Sakura y comenzС a soltar el nudo de la paЯoleta que sostenМa su cabello, cuando lo logro una cascada rosa cayo sobre los hombros de la chica; al mismo tiempo que un aroma a nardos inundaba el ambiente.  
-Tu aroma me excita -expreso Sasuke en su oМdo, comenzando a morder su lСbulo, al igual que sus manos ahora se encontraban en la espalda de Sakura, desabotonando su humilde vestido, pudo sentir como ella temblaba incontrolablemente entre sus brazos. Esto le provoco un poco de culpa, pero era mayor su deseo asМ que hizo a un lado su conciencia. Cuando logro abrir el Зltimo botСn, comenzС a bajar el vestido por los hombros dejando al descubierto la tersa piel de la chica, Sasuke inclino la cabeza y comenzС a besar el cuello, para continuar bajando hasta los hombros. Deslizo mАs el vestido hasta dejar el torso semidesnudo, solo cubierto por un delicado sostИn de encaje, de color azul. Al verla la bestia que llevaba dentro se agito, pero logro controlarla.  
■Lentamente■ pensС para si mismo. Sakura ya no lloraba estaba en shock en su mente se repetМa incesantemente un nombre Sai, Sai, Sai.  
Al sentir las frМas manos sobre la piel desnuda de su espalda y sentir como era despojada de la Зltima prenda que cubrМa su torso volviС a la realidad.  
-║Por favor!- Se escucho el grito desgarrador de la peligrosa.-Se lo suplico.  
Al escucharla la poca paciencia que Sasuke poseМa desapareciС.  
-║Lo quise hacer por las buenas y no quisiste, ahora serА por las malas! no cabe duda de que eres una estupida. Quise tratarte como a una dama, pues ahora te tratare como a una ramera-Vocifero, mientras la tumbaba en la cama y se ponМa a horcajadas sobre ella arrancАndole sin miramientos la poca ropa que la cubrМa, dejАndola completamente desnuda.  
Sakura tenia los ojos cerrados no se atrevМa a abrirlos, una parte de ella le decМa que nada podМa hacer que solo era una sierva, pero otra parte se rebelaba diciИndole que nada en este mundo justificaba esos actos inhumanos. Sasuke seguМa hipnotizado contemplАndola, era realmente hermosa, aunque no estuviera muy dotada, era lСgico solo tenia 16 aЯos, le faltaba madurar, seria mejor dentro de unos aЯos, que suerte tenia el que iba a ser su esposo, pero eso no importaba en ese momento era suficiente para saciar sus instintos. Sasuke se inclino hasta quedar sobre el rostro de Sakura y beso sus labios; y empezС a tocar sus pequeЯos senos. Sakura al sentir el contacto de las frМas manos supo que estaba perdida, deseo morir, era demasiado para ella. Ya no habМa escapatoria ese desgraciado la mancillarМa, solo que no seria sencillo, lucharМa hasta el ultimo momento, venderМa cara su virtud tomo la decisiСn, moviС sus manos para colocarlas sobre el rostro de Sasuke.  
Al sentir el contacto Sasuke sonriС:-Sabia que te gustarМa porque┘-no termino un agudo dolor le surco el rostro.  
Al sentir su carne lastimada la soltС de golpe enfurecido:-║Perra como te atreves a rasguЯarme! Grito y se toco el rostro, su furia fue en aumento cuando a la luz de las velas vio su mano teЯida de rojo.  
-║Me sacaste la sangre! Иsta me la pagaras- RugiС y le cruzo la cara de un golpe dejАndola inconsciente.  
-AsМ esta mejor, calladita. Ahora si en lo que me quede-EmpezС a besarle el cuello bajando hasta sus senos, tomo uno y lo introdujo en su boca,  
succionando el pequeЯo botСn rosa. Deslizo una mano hasta su entrepierna y entonces se detuvo, ⌠║Soy un...!■.  
Dejo de acariciarla, observo su sereno rostro, aun mojado por las lagrimas, se veМa tan inocente, tan dulce, el no podМa arrancarle su inocencia en ese estado, su conciencia no se lo permitМa, esa criatura estaba indefensa y el se estaba comportando como un lobo hambriento. No podМa hacerlo,  
habМa tomado a muchas mujeres, pero jamАs lo habМa echo en esas circunstancias, y esta no seria la primera vez. Tenia seis aЯos siendo el seЯor feudal de esas tierras desde que su padre habМa muerto, habМa asumido el cargo a los 16, y en ese tiempo nunca habМa estado en esa situaciСn, tal vez seria porque antes ninguna mujer se habМa rebelado. Nunca habМa golpeado a ninguna, ║jamАs! Las anteriores a Sakura hasta se sentМan halagadas que el primer hombre en su vida fuera el feudal, aunque al principio se mostraban recatadas, despuИs se dejaban ver tal cuales eran y al dМa siguiente se marchaban con una enorme sonrisa despuИs de gozar las mieles del amor con Sasuke, su amo y seЯor. PensС que lo mismo ocurrirМa con Sakura, pero se equivoco, por lo visto a ella el le resultaba repulsivo. SonriС ante esta idea, el no era feo, era demasiado guapo, casi rozaba la hermosura. Era perfecto. ©Entonces quИ pasaba con Sakura? ©Por que ella no cayo ante sus encantos? "Bueno ni modo ella se lo pierde■ pensС.  
Se separo por completo de ella y la arropo, para despuИs tenderse a su lado, dАndole la espalda a la pelirosa, y quedarse profundamente dormido. 


	4. CAPITULO CUATRO DESPERTAR I

CAPITULO CUATRO DESPERTAR I

-Sakura no te tardes- dijo su madre a la puerta del baЯo.-Ya todos deben estar esperando en la iglesia.  
-Si mamА.-dijo al salir del baЯo.-Soy tan feliz, hoy mi sueЯo se hace realidad.  
-Me alegra que seas tan feliz.  
-Por fin, Sai y yo uniremos nuestras vidas, nada puede empaЯar esta felicidad.  
-Mi amor-dijo se madre abrazАndola-es increМble que mi chiquita hoy se convierta en mujer. Bueno ya salgamos que el carruaje te espera.  
-©Y papА?  
-Ya te espera en la iglesia. Al descender del carruaje vio a su alrededor ahМ se encontraban sus amigos, Kiba, Lee, la seЯorita Innata,  
su padre y todos los demАs invitados.  
Su padre se dirigiС hacia ella-Luces hermosa.  
-Gracias papa-Su padre la tomo del brazo y comenzaron a caminar a la entrada de la iglesia, los acordes de la marcha nupcial comenzaron a sonar,  
a un lado del altar se encontraba Sai. Al verlo su corazСn latМa mas rАpido.■Sai mi amor■ pensС con lagrimas en los ojos.■Hoy seremos un solo ser■.  
Comenzaron a avanzar en direcciСn al altar, y entonces lo noto; el que estaba en el altar no era Sai, era ║Sasuke!  
-║No!, ©Sai donde estas mi amor? ║Sai vuelve, Sai!  
-Ya despierta-se escucho una voz. Que la saco de su pesadilla. Sakura abriС lentamente los ojos y vio que no se encontraba en su habitaciСn, se sentС rАpidamente en la cama, esta era enorme, las sabanas de seda cubrМan parte de su desnudez, entonces recordС todo de golpe, como lo rasguЯo y┘cuando el la golpeo, despuИs ya no supo nada mas, al menos no guardarМa esos terribles recuerdos, bajo la mirada y se vio. ║Estaba desnuda! Tomo las sabanas y se cubriС hasta el cuello. Busco con la mirada al dueЯo de la voz que la saco de su pesadilla, y entonces lo vio, Sasuke estaba de pie junto a la ventana que daba al jardМn.  
-Yo┘usted-Lo vio a los ojos. Por un instante sus ojos se desviaron a sus mejillas las tenia rojas.■Eso y mas te merecМas desgraciado■penso con odio.  
-En efecto. Eres deliciosa.  
Al escucharlo gruesas lАgrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.  
-Por que┘ -Ya no llores tarde o temprano lo ibas a hacer, deberМas sentirte halagada que la primera vez fue conmigo.-dijo con arrogancia -║Maldito!  
-Ya callate,vistete-le arrojo un vestido-El tuyo esta destrozado, asМ que usa ese.  
-No espere que me vista frente a usted-sollozС.  
Sasuke comenzС a reМr.  
-Pero que te cuidas niЯa si ya te conozco-se burlС Sasuke -Yo┘ -Esta bien te complacerИ-dijo dАndole la espalda.- ©Contenta?  
Sakura no respondio, solo se vistiС.- ©Ya puedo irme? Es tarde y la boda es a las tres.  
-Ah sobre ese asunto-dijo Sasuke volviИndose a verla.-He cambiado de opiniСn y no te permito que te cases.  
-║No puede hacer eso! Usted ya dio el permiso-Chillo llena de odio.  
-Claro que puedo, por algo soy el feudal. AdemАs tСmalo como pago por lo que me hiciste, me lastimaste el rostro.  
-Eso y mas se merece. ©No se conforma con el infierno que me hizo pasar anoche?, ©Sino que todavМa quiere evitar que me case? Tenga piedad, por favor-suplico.  
-Lamento no poder complacerte pero ya lo decidМ. No te casas y punto.  
-Por favor-sollozo.  
-Vas a decirle a tu novio que cambiaste de idea y prefieres seguir soltera.  
-No lo harИ- exclamo con determinaciСn.  
-Claro que lo vas hacer┘ o tu noviecito pagara las consecuencias al igual que tu familia. ©Eso es lo que quieres?, ©Deseas enviudar? , ©Y quedar huИrfana?, ©Las dos cosas al mismo tiempo?-preguntС sarcАstico.  
No lo creМa, los relatos que habМa escuchado sobre el feudal se quedaban cortos. No era malo, era el mismo demonio.  
-©Ha quedado claro?  
-Si seЯor-respondio bajando la cabeza, no podМa hacer mas, no le importaba lo que le pasara a ella pero era capaz de cualquier sacrificio por su familia y por Sai 


	5. Chapter 5

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, los relatos que había escuchado sobre el feudal se quedaban cortos. No era malo, era el mismo demonio.

-¿Quedo claro?-

-Si señor-respondio bajando la cabeza, no podía hacer mas, no le importaba lo que le pasara a ella pero era capaz de cualquier sacrificio por su familia y por Sai.

-Además… entraras a trabajar en el palacio como parte del servicio.

-¿Qué?- Grito llena de rencor.-Eso no es posible, trabajo para la familia Hyuga.-musito con la esperanza de lograr disuadirlo.

-Ese no es problema, enviare a alguien para que hable con ellos. Vivirás en palacio, se te dará un día de la semana para que visites a tu familia. Hoy mismo te espero para que empieces a trabajar.

- ¿Alguna duda?

-No señor-"maldito, infeliz"penso llena de rencor.

-Puedes retirarte.

De camino a su casa Sakura pensaba en lo que le diría a su familia y sobre todo a Sai, el era el que mas le preocupaba, la reacción que tomaría cuando escuchara lo que iba a decirle; tenia que inventarse algo, no deseaba que sus padres sufrieran y tampoco que en un arranque de ira Sai retara al feudal a duelo, eso significaría el fin de Sai; ella no podía permitir que eso ocurriera, lo amaba demasiado; y por eso ya había tomado una decisión. Al acercarse a su casa vio una figura conocida recargada en la entrada de la casa, era su madre que al verla llegar corrió a abrazarla.

-¿Sakura mi amor te lastimo?- pregunto entre lagrimas.

-No mama.

-Chiquita ese infeliz te golpeo, mira tu rostro tiene marcas de sus golpes. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por evitarte este dolor mi cielo. ¡Perdoname!

-No podías hacer nada madre-dijo abrazándola.

-Te pondré un ungüento de árnica para que se te baje un poco la inflamación de la mejilla. Luego un poco de polvo de arroz y el velo cubriendo tu rostro, nadie notara la marca. No te preocupes lucirás bellísima, cuando Sai te vea vestida de novia se enamora aun mas de ti.

Sakura sentía que cada palabra de su madre la lastimaba mas, el día que Sai la viera vestida de novia jamás llegaría.

- Ya paso mama, y las marcas son porque no se lo deje tan fácil. El también tiene marcas en el rostro. ¡Lo rasguñe!- Declaro orgullosa.

-¡Sakura!- Exclamo su madre al escuchar las palabras de su hija.

-Ya olvidemos ese tema. Entremos a la casa tengo algo importante que decirles a papa y a ti.

-Sobre que hija.

-Lo sabrás dentro de poco. Sai debe estar presente.

Sus padres la veían con expectación. ¿Que seria lo que la pelirosa les iba a decir?

-Sakura habla-dijo su padre, tratando de sonar sereno.

Empezaba a temer lo peor, la actitud de su hija era desconcertante, solo daba vueltas en la cocina. Su pequeña hija, siempre seria su niña sin importar cuantos años tuviera. Al verla entrar a la cocina se había contenido para no correr a abrazarla, eso seria peor. Sabía que esos momentos eran dolorosos para su hija, pues había tenido que pasar la noche con el feudal. Le dolía ver el rostro de su hija, ese animal la había maltratado, no había tenido compasión con su pequeña.

-Hay que esperar a que Sai llegue.

-Ya le mande avisar, no creo que tarde. -dijo su madre.

-Hola mi amor- dijo Sai entrando a la cocina.- ¡Amor! -exclamo al verla sin arreglarse.-Ya deberías comenzar a prepararte, es tarde y la boda comienza a las tres. Sakura ¿Que te paso en el rostro?

-Me pegue con la puerta. Toma asiento Sai. Bien… lo que… quiero decirles es que...


	6. Chapter 6

-Hola mi amor- dijo Sai entrando a la cocina.- ¡Amor!-exclamó al verla sin arreglarse.-Ya deberías comenzar a prepararte, es tarde y la boda comienza a las tres. Sakura ¿Qué te paso en el rostro?

-Me pegue con la puerta. Toma asiento Sai. Bien… lo que… quiero decirles es que-susurro la pelirosa tomando asiento.

No sabia como comenzar, era tan difícil. Le dolía en el alma tener que decir lo que estaba a punto de anunciarles, pero no tenia otra alternativa, era eso o cargar con culpa de lo que el maldito del feudal pudiera hacerles daño a sus padres o a su amado Sai

-¿Qué Sakura? -Inquirió Sai tomando su mano.

Ella separo su mano instintivamente.

-Lo que quiero decirles es que… he meditado las cosas y no quiero casarme.

Sus padres se quedaron atónitos al escuchar sus palabras ¿-Pero por qué?-exclamo Sai poniéndose de pie.

-¡No me puedes hacer esto Sakura! Yo te amo…te adoro.

-Lo siento Sai pero me di cuenta de que no te amo lo suficiente. Soy muy joven.

-Si quieres aplazar la boda estoy de acuerdo, podemos esperar un tiempo.

-¡No quiero casarme contigo ni ahora ni nunca!

Sentía morir al pronunciar esas palabras, ver el rostro desencajado de Sai, deseaba lanzarse a sus brazos y decirle que en realidad lo amaba con todo su corazón, que lo que hacia era por el bien de todos, que prefería saberlo lejos, que muerto a manos del feudal.

-Sakura yo…lo nuestro-dijo Sai en un susurro.

-Eres lo mas importante en mi vida, sin ti no tiene sentido vivir.

-Mi decisión esta tomada-Exclamó Sakura viéndolo a los ojos.- ¡Lo nuestro termino, endiéntelo!, ¡No te amo!

-Esta bien Sakura.-dijo Sai cabizbajo.

-Pero recuerda que siempre te amare y estaré esperando que recapacites y regreses a mi lado. Eres la única, la mujer de mi vida, mi único gran amor. Adiós amor mío-dijo saliendo de la casa.

-Hasta nunca Sai- dijo Sakura conteniendo las lágrimas. "Te digo adiós y acaso con esta despedida, mi mas hermoso sueño muere dentro de mi, pero te digo adiós para toda la vida, aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti."- Pensó para si misma.

Al quedarse sola con sus padres, quiso escapar de sus inquisidoras miradas pero no le resulto fácil.

-¿Por que Sakura? -Pregunto su madre-Se que lo amas.

-No es así mama.

-¿Es por lo del feudal?

-No, no tendría por que dejar que algo como lo de anoche me afectara después de todo es algo que tenia que pasar porque soy una sierva, eso me ha quedado claro. Es solo que me di cuenta de que prefiero seguir soltera. Cambiando de tema, el señor feudal me ofreció trabajo y acepte. Viviré en palacio y vendré a visitarlos una vez a la semana.

-Sakura- Dijo su padre sorprendido. Al escuchar esas palabras de labios de su hija. Le dolía en el alma ver el semblante duro de su hija, aunque era comprensible, hacia tan solo unas horas un desgraciado le había robado la inocencia, destruyendo por completo el mundo de color rosa, que tanto él como su esposa se habían esforzado en forjarle a su pequeña hija para ahorrarle sufrimientos, pero era obvio que sus esfuerzos resultaron inútiles, todo su amor no había podido contra el poder del feudal; la vida no era justa, eso era evidente, ahora ya solo les quedaba resignarse y vivir la vida que les había tocado. Las cosas eran así, nacías rico o pobre, si eras rico cualquiera que fuese tu deseo se vería cumplido sin importar que en aras de ese deseo se destruyera o lastimara a terceras personas .Que injusta era la vida.

- Ahora debo preparar mis cosas, hoy mismo entro a trabajar. Ah por cierto espero que no comenten con nadie que el señor feudal me mando llamar antes de la boda, para ejercer el derecho de pernada. Al no casarme pensaran que no paso nada-Añadió Sakura secamente.

-Como tú digas hija.

En esos momentos en es castillo Sasuke se encontraba almorzando, cuando llego Juugo.

-¿Y como te fue con la paloma? -Pregunto Juugo sentándose frente a Sasuke, en el comedor.

-¡Ah! Ya veo que te dio trabajo, esos rasguños lo dicen todo- rió.

-¡Cállate Juugo!-exploto Sasuke molesto.-Y si quieres saber si me gusto o no, pues la verdad es que si, fue delicioso, una de las mas, ¡no!, la mejor de las que he tenido entre mis brazos, al principio se resistió, pero luego le gusto, como a todas. Lo disfruto tanto como yo-Expreso con arrogancia. No podía decirle a su amigo que en el último momento, él el gran Sasuke se había tentado el corazón y había dejado intacta a Sakura.

-Te felicito- Al decir esto Juugo se sintió aliviado, saber que no había sido traumático para la jovencita, le quitaba un gran peso de encima, pues su enorme boca la había metido en esa situación, ya que el fue a recordarle a Sasuke sus derechos la noche anterior.

-Adiós mamá… papá, prometo que vendré a visitarlos muy pronto-Se despidió Sakura, y comenzó a caminar en dirección al castillo.

Era una hermosa tarde, la suave brisa que provenía del mar acaricio suavemente su rostro. "En estos momentos ya debería se ser la esposa de Sai"-Murmuro y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla-"O Sai… Me queda tu sonrisa dormida en mi recuerdo, y el corazón me dice que no te olvidaré. Pero al quedarse solo... Sabiendo que te pierdo, tal vez empiezo a amarte como jamás te amé"- Recordó una frase de su poema favorito.

Sin darse cuenta llego a palacio.


	7. Chapter 7

Los días transcurrían lentamente, había pasado ya una semana desde que vivía en palacio.

Recordó el día que llego a palacio.

Al entrar al palacio, pensó que ese maldito hombre le daría las órdenes personalmente, gracias a Dios no fue así. Quién le dijo cuales eran sus obligaciones fue el ama de llaves. Una mujer fornida de unos 50 años. De tez blanca, cabellos castaños y ojos pequeños de color negro.

-Mi nombre es Antonieta, cualquier pregunta que tengas debes hacérmela a mí. Ahora acompáñame, te mostrare que es lo que debes hacer.

Sakura permanecía en silencio, mientras seguía a la mujer por los amplios pasillos.

-Esta es la habitación del señor Sasuke- Dijo Antonieta, abriendo la enorme puerta de caoba.

Al entrar Sakura se sorprendió por las dimensiones de la habitación; aun así no pudo evitar recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior.-"Olvidalo"penso con tristeza."Ya paso".

La habitación era enorme, gigantesca, en el centro se encontraba la enorme cama, sus sabanas eran azul rey, con el símbolo de armas del feudo bordado en hilos de oro. A ambos lados de la cama, había una pequeña cómoda. Las cortinas de los ventanales eran de terciopelo color vino. También había un enorme escritorio de roble junto con un sillón del mismo material. Además de una pequeña sala que constaba de dos sillones y una mesita de centro.-Aquí se encuentra la ropa del señor. -dijo Antonieta abriendo las puertas armario.

-Debes doblarla y acomodarla con mucho cuidado, es ropa muy fina y delicada. Al lavarla debes ser cuidadosa, o de lo contrario el señor se molestara.

Ahora vayamos al despacho-dijo dirigiéndose a la salida.

Al llegar al despacho Antonieta toco.-Señor -No obtuvo respuesta-Al parecer no esta, entremos.

El despacho era un poco mas chico que la habitación. Salieron del despacho y Antonieta la llevo a la zona de cuartos de servicio.

-Deberás limpiar cuando el señor no se encuentre para evitar resto del tiempo si es que te queda algo, puedes ocuparlo en lo que te plazca. Tu día de descanso será el domingo, y tu habitación es esta.

-Gracias-respondio Sakura.

-Ahora mismo puedes comenzar por la habitación del señor. Claro después de que acomodes tus cosas.

Poco a poco se había ido acostumbrando a vivir en el palacio y estar lejos de sus padres. Eso sumado a la tristeza de perder a Sai, había causado estragos en su persona, había perdido peso.

Ese día era domingo Sakura se encontraba en su habitación, hacia poco que había regresado de visitar a sus padres.

Recordó las palabras de su madre "Sai ha regresado a su país".

-Sai mi amor…-susurro- Sonrió al recordar cuando lo conoció.

De eso hacia mas de cinco meses. Había sido amor a primera vista, lo había conocido en un baile de la aldea.

Se había arreglado sencilla, para ser sincera no esperaba que alguien la invitara a bailar,"no soy tan bella como las otras"penso con tristeza, y entonces lo vio, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él,"es tan guapo"penso al verlo,"Sakura olvídalo él jamás se fijara en ti".

Para su sorpresa ese hombre caminaba en dirección suya hasta quedar frente a ella.

-¿Me concede esta pieza hermosa dama? Se quedo perpleja, no lo podía creer, ese joven la invita a bailar.

-¿Eh?, Si claro.

La tomo de la mano y se dirigieron al centro del salón, entonces la tomo por el talle y comenzaron a bailar un vals.

- Mi nombre es Sai. Soy del país del trueno ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -Inquirió Sai dirigiéndole una dulce sonrisa.

-Sakura…Sakura Haruno-Respondio con timidez sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

-Vamos, no me prives del placer de perderme en esos hermosos ojos de esmeralda.

Al escucharlo el rubor cubrió su rostro.

-Que no te de pena, es verdad tus ojos son hermosos, toda tu eres bellísima; la mujer mas hermosa que he conocido y eso que he viajado por muchos países.

"Cree que soy hermosa"-Pensó Sakura emocionada, no podía creer que ese hombre tan atractivo le dirigiera esos halagos.

Debía tratarse de un sueño del cual no deseba despertar jamás.

-En el momento en que te vi-Continuo Sai- El resto del mundo desapareció, solo quedaste tu Sakura. Te vi y me enamore…ahora mi corazón tiene dueña y eres tu.

-Yo…yo también.- Musito sonrojada. Sai la estrecho contra su cuerpo, tomo entre sus dedos su barbilla y la beso, un tierno y dulce beso, el primero de muchos otros-"Mi primer beso"-pensó Sakura feliz, "Y con el hombre de mis sueños".

Después de eso todo fue como un cuanto de hadas, las cosas tomaron un curso rápido; Sai la pidió en matrimonio y ella acepto encantada, no tenía dudas, el era y seria por siempre el amor de su vida

-Sai mi amor. - Exclamo suspirando, evoco su rostro y una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla.

-No importa que ya no estamos, me consuela el saber que estas bien y que al menos uno de los dos lograra ser feliz.

En todo ese tiempo que llevaba en el castillo no había visto al feudal, era un gran alivio, al principio pensaba que se lo iba a encontrar a cada rato, pero no era así.

O peor aun que quisiera volver a tener intimidad con ella, esa idea la había atemorizado desde que llegara al castillo, sin embargo había llegado a convencerse de que el feudal no tenia esa clase intereses en ella.

Pues al parecer ni siquiera recordaba que ella existía. En lo referente al trabajo, se sentía bien, era mejor que en casa de los Hyuga; aquí solo tenía que limpiar una habitación y el despacho.

Además de lavar la ropa, eso si que era un fastidio, debía lavar con sumo cuidado cada prenda para no dañarla. La paga también era mejor y siempre tenía las tardes libres, las cuales pasaba tejiendo o bardando en su habitación.

Eso si se levantaba a las cinco de la mañana a limpiar el despacho, podía hacerlo por las noches, pero prefería hacerlo temprano, para evitar ver al feudal, lo mismo con la habitación, había escuchado a las otras sirvientas que el señor se levantaba a las siete, y desayunaba para después irse a cumplir sus deberes; entonces ella corría a asearla cuando escuchaba que iban a servirle el desayuno a Sasuke.


	8. Chapter 8

A le lejos se veía como un jinete avanzaba rápidamente al castillo, parecía que quería reventar su montura.

Al llegar a la puerta de entrada al castillo, se retiro la capucha de la capa.-Hola chicos-Saludo a los guardias-¿El señor no ha salido?

-No señor.

Juugo cruzo la puerta de acceso, dejo su caballo en el patio y se dirigió rápidamente al interior del castillo.

-¡Sasuke!- Gritó Juugo entrando en el despacho.

-¿Qué quieres? -Inquirió Sasuke sin levantar la mirada de los papeles que leía-Sabes que me molestan los gritos y mas a estas horas.

-Asaltaron el cargamento.

-¡Qué! -gritó Sasuke golpeando el escritorio con el puño-¡Maldita sea! ¿Tienen alguna pista?

-No, mataron a los guardias y al conductor, tratamos de seguir las rodadas de las carretas pero fue inútil- Se disculpo.

-Era el cargamento mas grande, era mucho oro. ¿Quien pudo ser?

-Alguien de la aldea, tal vez un minero-sugirió Juugo.

- No creo, deben ser forasteros o…- no deseaba pronunciar esa palabra, si era quien pensaba las cosas se pondrían difíciles.

-Piratas-completo Juugo.

-Exacto.

-No lo creo, ya hubiéramos visto los barcos.

-Debemos asegurarnos de que no sean piratas, además últimamente hemos mantenido descuidado el acantilado, creyendo que por ser época de tormentas los piratas no se acercarían a esta playa-Exclamó Sasuke pensativo. Había logrado mantener alejada a esa plaga, gracias a la estricta vigilancia. Y ahora de la nada, un importante cargamento desaparecía.

-Tienes razón. Enviare guardias que vigilen de día y de noche.

-Debes detener el siguiente cargamento no quiero arriesgarme.

-De acuerdo-Dijo Juugo saliendo. Las cosas habían resultado mejor de lo que esperaba, conociendo a Sasuke, creyo que lo culparia

-"¡Maldita sea!" -pensó Sasuke, el robo de esos cargamentos le costaría demasiado.

Ahora tendría que tomar oro de las reservas para pagarles a los soldados, así como para costear las semillas de las cosechas.

Definitivamente ese no había sido su mes. Salio del despacho y se dirigió a su alcoba.

Sakura se encontraba en la habitación de Sasuke acomodando la ropa de este en el armario cuando escucho que se abría la puerta de la recamara. La prenda que doblaba se le cayó. -"Es él "-pensó con temor.-"A esta hora ya debería haberse marchado, ¡maldita sea!"

-Ah estas aquí-Dijo Sasuke con desgano sin siquiera verla, dirigiéndose a la cómoda de un lado de la cama.

-Compermiso señor-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-No es necesario que te marches, quédate.

Al escucharlo, su cuerpo se tenso.-"El quiere ¡no!"-Penso llena de pánico.

Sasuke lo noto, y sonrió con arrogancia.

-No es lo que te imaginas, no te hagas ilusiones. Con una vez que te tuve me basta.

-Yo no-dijo sollozando.

-No significas nada para mí. Es eso lo que querías escuchar ¿cierto?

-Entonces ¿por qué no permitió que me casara?

-Por dos razones: la primera que como ya te lo dije anteriormente es un castigo por atreverte a tocarme el rostro, deberías agradecerme que ese sea tu castigo piensa que podría ser peor…

-¿Peor que alejarme del hombre que amo? No lo creo, estoy muerta en vida por su culpa.

-Podría encerrarte en un calabozo por el resto de tu vida o mandarte azotar, supongo que comparado con eso, te encanta ser mi sirvienta. Y la segunda razón por la cual no te permití que te casaras es por que tu noviecito es un don nadie, al menos eso daba a entender la carta de presentación que me envió cuando solicitaron el permiso de la boda, no tiene fortuna, es un vagabundo, y aunque tu no seas una belleza te mereces algo mejor, un marido que te de todo, y de eso me encargare yo. Me preocupa el futuro de mis siervas. Que mejoren su calidad de vida.

-No me importa lo que usted crea que es lo mejor para mi. La que se va a quedar en la miseria soy yo no usted. Nunca he tenido riqueza así que no me dolería vivir con lo poco que Sai me diera. Cosa que obviamente usted no podría hacer- dijo entre sollozos-Yo solo quiero que me deje casar con Sai, se lo suplico-dijo poniéndose de rodillas.

Al verla Sasuke permaneció impávido, no movió un solo músculo de su rostro.

-¡Largate! –Exclamó fastidiado de los lloriqueos.

-Permita que me case con Sai- Repitió Sakura.

-No. Eso no va a suceder-Dijo duramente.

Al escucharlo Sakura comprendió que sus suplicas eran en vano, ese desgraciado corazón de roca no cedería jamás.

Se levanto y salio de la habitación, para dirigirse a su cuarto."Cuanto lo odio, si pudiera lo mataba"-Pensó.

Al quedar solo, Sasuke se sentó en la cama.

-"Si supiera"-pensó para si mismo y sonrió-"Chiquilla tonta"-Le había resultado demasiado fácil engañarla debido a su ignorancia en el tema del sexo, no sabia que entre ellos no había ocurrido nada.

-"¿Por qué lo hice? "-Pensó intrigado. Ni el mismo lo sabia-"Se lo merecía después de que la muy maldita me lastimo el rostro con sus sucias uñas".


	9. Chapter 9

Hola muchas gracias por sus comentarios; son muy lindos.

Y aunque tarde les deseo a todos una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo.

Capitulo 9 ¡Mi futura esposa!

-Los he reunido-se dirigió Sasuke a todos los empleados-para avisarles que la señorita Ino, mi prometida va a llegar dentro de dos días. Deben asear todo el castillo, ¡lo quiero reluciente!

Y preparen las habitaciones de huéspedes.

¿Entendido?

-Si señor- respondieron a coro.

"Así que la roca ¡tiene novia!"Pensó Sakura, que aun permanecía de pie en el salón, ya los demás empleados se habían retirado."De seguro es igual a el".

En ese momento sintió que su odio iba en aumento; el muy desgraciado tenia novia, se iba a casar, iba a ser feliz, iba a tener una familia, hijos, todo lo que él por capricho le había arrebatado."Te deseo lo peor, bastardo".Las lagrimas asomaron a sus ojos.

-Y bien, ¿Qué haz investigado?-inquirió Sasuke.

-Se ha detectado movimiento durante la madrugada, a lo lejos se vieron las siluetas de unos barcos- Reporto Juugo.

-Así que son piratas.

-Lamentablemente si.

-Cuando fuiste al lugar del asalto, ¿cuantos sujetos alcanzaste a rastrear?

-A lo mucho son 10. Asignare más guardias en el siguiente cargamento y lo supervisare personalmente, junto con Suigetsu, que mañana regresa de su viaje.

No debes preocuparte.

-También iré yo.

-¡Pero Sasuke! Es peligroso-replico Juugo.

-Es mi deber, soy el feudal, no me voy a esconder tras mis subordinados, dejando que ellos arriesguen sus vidas, mientras yo estoy tranquilo en casa. Voy y no hay nada que discutir.

-Como quieras.

-Arregla todo para mañana en la noche. Quiero que esto termine antes de que Ino llegue.

-Por fin voy a conocer a tu noviecita. Y dime ¿la amas?

Al escuchar la pregunta, Sasuke no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Eso no se lo que será. Un día me vas a matar de la risa Juugo.

-Entonces por que te casas con ella.

-Es la indicada, viene de buena familia, educada, liberal, no le molesta que tenga mis aventuras. Además es hermosa, sabrá brindarme noches de placer. Es por eso que le pedí que fuera mi esposa.

-Eso dices ahora, pero tal vez algún día te enamores.

-No lo creo, eso jamás sucederá. No ha nacido la mujer que me robe el corazón.-esta última frase la dijo con sarcasmo.

Al día siguiente en la noche Sasuke y los otros resguardaron el cargamento, pero no ocurrió nada inusual. Lograron llevar sin contratiempos el cargamento a su destino.

Cuando ya estaban de regreso en el castillo, en el despacho de Sasuke.

-Esto no me gusto nada, fue demasiado fácil, nadie nos ataco-dijo Sasuke-A menos que tengamos un traidor entre los guardias.

-No lo creo, todos son muy fieles, tú lo sabes-dijo Juugo.

-Todos te están muy agradecidos. Tercio Suigetsu-Por el buen trato que les das.

-Aun así. Deben investigar.

-Y ¿Qué novedades hubo en mi ausencia?-pregunto Suigetsu.

-Solo que Sasuke se divirtió en grande con una doncella-dijo Juugo sonriendo.

-Vaya Sasuke no pierdes la oportunidad. Y ¿que tal?

-Excelente- Respondió Sasuke.

-Y quién fue la afortunada- pregunto Suigetsu curioso.

-La hija del herrero-informo Juugo.

-Ah, ya la recuerdo, la chiquilla de cabello rosa.

-Exacto-afirmo Juugo.

-Con ¿quien se caso?-inquirio Suigetsu.

-Con…-iba a responder Juugo. Pero fue interrumpido por Sasuke.

-No se caso, le revoque el derecho.

-¿Por que lo hiciste? -Preguntaron sus amigos.

-Me saco la sangre con sus asquerosas uñas, me enfade y le apliqué un correctivo….ahora trabaja aquí en el palacio.

-Que raro vivo en el palacio y no la he visto. ¿Qué tareas le fueron asignadas?-Susurro Juugo para si mismo.

-Se encarga de mis cosas, solo de eso. Cambiando de tema ¿cómo te fue de viaje Suigetsu?

-Excelente, además me entere de algo

-¿De qué?

-Cuando regresaba en la aldea que esta a unas millas de aquí escuche rumores sobre unos bandidos que se dedican a secuestrar mujeres para después venderlas como esclavas. Creí que debía decírtelo, pueden llegar a esta aldea.

-Tendré que aumentar las medidas de seguridad. Sobre todo ahora que va ser el festival.

Sasuke estaba de pie en la entrada del palacio; en espera que del carruaje que acababa de llegar descendiera su prometida.

-"Que fastidio"-penso Sasuke.

-Hola mi amor-se escucho una melodiosa voz. Que lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Al verla acercarse a el con los brazos abiertos, no tuvo mas remedio que corresponder al gesto y estrecharla contra su pecho.

Lucia hermosa y elegante, el vestido color azul cielo le sentaba muy bien y hacia resaltar sus curvas de mujer.

-Hola Ino, que alegría verte-exclamo secamente.

-Oh, Sasuke que felicidad estar a tu lado-dijo tomándolo del brazo-Vamos dentro que muero de cansancio

-¿Y tu padre?

-Te envía saludos y se disculpa por no venir, es solo que surgieron contratiempos en las plantaciones. Por poco y tampoco me deja venir a verte mi amor, pero lo pude convencer.

-Que bien.

-Hay un pequeño inconveniente, tenia planeado quedarme dos semanas, sin embargo, pasado mañana debo partir rumbo al país del fuego, mi tía la hermana de mi madre esta muy grave, debo ir a visitarla.

-No hay problema Ino, nos veremos después.

Sasuke la llevo a las que serian sus habitaciones.

-Espero que te guste-dijo abriendo la puerta, para que ella entrara.

-¡Sasuke! Es bellísima- Exclamo al ver la habitación, estaba decorada con un gusto exquisito-Me encanta-dijo dejándose caer en la cama.

-Me marcho para que descanses, enviare para que te avisen a la hora de la cena.

-No tengo apetito.

-De acuerdo hasta mañana.

-Sasuke…espera-ronroneo sensualmente

Al escuchar el tono de su voz, se alegro, ya que significaba que no pasaría la noche solo.

-¿Dime?

-Ven Sasuke, dame un poco de amor, te he extrañado tanto, estos meses sin verte se me ha hecho una eternidad.

-Ino solo han sido tres meses- dijo mientras se dirigía a la cama y se sentaba a su lado.

Ino se sentó en las piernas de Sasuke y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente.

El correspondió al beso, esa mujer sabia como volverlo loco.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, el tema de conversación, era la llegada de la señorita Ino.

-Ya llego la señorita Ino, es tan hermosa y elegante. Dijo Antonia.

-El señor Sasuke debe estar feliz -dijo otra sirvienta.

Sakura no opinaba, prefería no pensar en ese maldito hombre.

-Y tu Sakura ¿ya la viste?

-No.

A la mañana siguiente.

-"Ya es tarde"-penso Sakura, mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Sasuke, para asearla, al entrar se sorprendió de ver que la cama no estaba desecha.

-"Eso quiere decir que... pasó la noche con ella, bueno a mi que me importa que haga de vida un papalote".

Se escucho que se habría la puerta de la habitación y una voz que decía.

-Sal, voy a cambiarme.

-Si señor-respondio mirando hacia la entrada, lo que vio provoco su sonrojo, él tenía el torso descubierto. Aunque lo detestara, no podía evitar reconocer que era muy atractivo.

Bajo la mirada y se encamino hacia la puerta.

-"No puede ser"-penso.

Al pasar al lado, este la detuvo del brazo, la pego contra la pared y le planto un beso.

Al sentir el contacto de los suaves labios de Sasuke, se lleno de pánico, intento zafarse de los brazos que la aprisionaban, pero fue en vano.


	10. Chapter 10

Con un rápido movimiento la atrajo hacia si, y la pego contra la pared; mientras la besaba, con una mano mantenía sujetas sus manos, pegadas a la espalda de Sakura, para evitar que volviera a rasguñarlo, mientras con la otra ejercía presión sobre la mandíbula de Sakura para obligarla a permitirle la entrada en su dulce boca, y así poder saborear y recorrer cada rincón de sus labios ; al sentir como invadía su intimidad Sakura sentía morir del asco que le provocaban sus besos, el sentir sus labios rozando los suyos, su lengua que acariciaba la suya, el calor de su cuerpo, la cercanía de su bien formado torso desnudo, era demasiado, ya no podía soportarlo y decidió arriesgarse, después de lo que haría Sasuke querría matarla, pero no le importaba. Se armo de valor y le propino un rodillazo en las partes nobles. Al sentir el dolor que se extendía por cada célula de su cuerpo, la soltó de inmediato, dejándose caer al piso, doblado por el dolor.

-¡Maldita!-fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Eso y mas se merece- espeto Sakura con odio, dijo esto y salio de la habitación.

Corrió hasta llegar a su habitación, dejándose caer sobre el amplio lecho.

-"Maldito"-pensó, secándose las lagrimas;

Pasó el resto del día encerrada en su habitación, no quería salir por miedo a encontrárselo, aunque eso era inútil, puesto que si Sasuke, deseaba verla sabría donde encontrarla.

Al día siguiente era domingo, se levanto temprano y se dirigió a su casa, esos días eran en los que se sentía mejor, ya que se sentía libre, ademas de librarse de la presencia de del señor feudal.

-Sakura, hija mía como estas-inquirió su madre al verla llegar tan temprano a visitarlos.

-Bien- mintió, no deseaba causarles mas dolor a sus padres, así que prefirió guardar en lo profundo de su corazón toda la tristeza y amargura que la embargaban- Estoy bien mamá-dijo sentándose en el pequeño comedor que estaba en la misma cocina. Miro a su alrededor, ahora todo le parecía tan distante, es como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde que vivió allí. Todo estaba igual, pero para ella ahora era diferente, poso la vista sobre el bracero, estaba mas limpio, a un lado de este sobre el suelo se encontraba, un montón de leña que su madre usaba para cocinar; la pequeña mesa de madera donde en antaño solía comer en compañía de su familia…

-Tómalo esta caliente- dijo su madre colocando una taza con chocolate humeante frente a ella- Tiene leche de cabra como te gusta mi cielo- dijo y se sentó a su lado.

Sakura tomo la taza entre sus manos y comenzó a beber.- ¿Donde esta mi papá?

-Fue a llevar las cabras a que pastaran, no tarda en regresar.

-¿Va a ir a la herrería?-inquirió dándole un pequeño sorbo al chocolate.

-Supongo que si. Me gustaría que fuéramos al festival, ¿Quieres ir?

-Gracias mamá, pero quede de ir con Lee, me lo encontré cuando venia y me invito.

-Esta bien hija, es bueno que salgas con tus amigos a divertirte.

Por la tarde, Lee pasó a recogerla.

-Te ves muy linda el día de hoy, bueno tu siempre te ves hermosa, eres la mas linda de la aldea- al escuchar las palabras de Lee, el rubor cubrió las blancas mejillas de Sakura

- Aunque estas mas delgada, ¿Acaso no te gusta trabajar en el palacio?

-No es eso. Es solo que…-Sakura calló, no podía revelarle a nadie la razón de su sufrimiento.

-Si no te gusta trabajar con el señor feudal, que dicen que es muy déspota, podrías cambiar de trabajo o…-Lee guardo silencio

-¿Qué Lee?

-No nada-dijo, la tomo de la mano-Vayamos a divertirnos, para eso salimos, para al menos por un día olvidarnos de la penas que ensombrecen nuestras vidas.

Curiosearon los puestos que había en el festival, conocieron plantas exóticas traídas de países lejanos, animales exóticos, compraron dulces de leche.

Al menos durante ese lapso de tiempo, Sakura volvió a conocer lo que era el sentimiento de alegría y felicidad.

-Te imaginas conocer otros países, personas, animales, ha de ser una experiencia maravillosa-exclamo Sakura con una gran sonrisa, sentándose en una banca.

-Estoy de acuerdo, ah de ser muy agradable. ¿Te gustaría viajar a otro país?-dijo Lee, sentándose a su lado

-Claro que si, pero eso nunca sucederá, ¿cómo podría alguien como yo, viajar a otros países sino soy mas que una simple sierva?

-Lo puedes hacer conmigo-dijo Lee, tomando su mano.

-Lee, tú tampoco…

-Ahora es diferente

-Por que

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte Sakura.

Al escuchar el tono de sus palabras Sakura se preocupo, jamás había visto a Lee tan serio, él siempre sonreía, era alegre, esa expresión en su rostro era totalmente nueva para ella.

-Vamos Lee, me asustas ¿Qué puede ser tan grave?

-Sabes que siempre me he sentido mal por no saber el nombre de mi padre, pero ahora todo es diferente, finalmente después de tantos años de incertidumbre y dolor, de soportar que me vieran como si fuera un apestado, de que me menospreciaran, se quien es mi padre.

-¿Y quién es?

-Es el rey del país del agua, ha enviado a un mensajero, quiere que me vaya a vivir a su castillo-musito Lee- Me armare caballero, y en el futuro me convertiré en el rey del país del agua. Si tú me lo permites, quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo, que nos vayamos juntos, conoceremos otros lugares, te prometo dar lo mejor de mí para darte felicidad cada día de tu vida Sakura.

-Lee yo…

-No es un secreto para nadie de los que nos conocen que desde que éramos niños te he profesado amor. Sin embargo nunca antes te lo dije, porque en ese entonces me sentía indigno de ti, sobre todo por no tener nada que ofrecerte, pero ahora todo es diferente, te ofrezco no solo ser la reina de mi corazón, sino también la reina de una nación.

-Yo no estoy enamorada de ti-musito Sakura conmovida ante las demostraciones de amor de su amigo.

-Puedes pensarlo unos días, me voy dentro de una semana-dijo acariciando su mano con ternura.

-Lee yo… aunque quisiera aceptarte no podría porque soy indigna de tu amor y del amor de cualquier hombre- soltó sollozando.

-¿Por qué dices eso Sakura?, tu eres la persona más buena y dulce que conozco- dijo abrazándola, Sakura recargo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Lee.

-Lee han pasado tantas cosas, la razón por la que no me case con Sai es porque el feudal me lo prohibió- comenzó a relatar entre sollozos – una noche antes de la boda, el feudal me mando llamar y entonces…

-¡Qué Sakura! ¿Qué te hizo ese desgraciado?-inquirió Lee con rabia, estrechándola con fuerza contra si.

-E-el me, él ejerció el derecho de pernada-dijo entre sollozos.

-Esto no se quedara así, lo enfrentare para lavar tu honor, lo prometo.

-Noooo Lee, puedes morir, no quiero que por eso pierdas la vida, ademas ya nada se puede hacer para regresar el tiempo y que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Si lo enfrentas y lo vences, ya no regresare al lado de Sai ni recuperare mi inocencia, y si pierdes morirás, no lo hagas, si en verdad me amas no lo hagas. Y no quiero que toda la aldea se entere de lo que me ocurrió, por favor.

Al escuchar las suplicas, Lee calmo un poco su ira.

-Esta bien, no lo haré, pero por favor Sakura acepta casarte conmigo, para que te alejes de ese desgraciado, solo así podrás escapar de él.

-Lo pensare, lo prometo.

-Sasuke, no seas así, vamos a ver que venden en los puestos- suplico Ino, sacudiendo su brazo.

-No me gusta hacer eso Ino, ya te lo dije- respondio secamente.

-Eres tan malo, sino me ibas a llevar a comprar cosas para que me trajiste, mínimo acompáñame a comprar unos dulces.

-Vine porque al ser el día de inauguración del festival es mi deber estar presente por ser el señor feudal. Además deberías de acostumbrarte, desde un principio te dije que no debías esperar que fuera cariñoso, eso jamás va a suceder.

-Amor, la muchacha que esta allá ¿No es tu sirvienta?- dijo Ino señalando hacia donde se encontraba Sakura con Lee. Lentamente Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacia donde Ino le señalaba.

-Si-dijo secamente-Espera aquí Ino, tengo algo que decirle- dijo y con paso rápido camino hasta donde estaba Sakura.

-Lamento interrumpir su idilio-dijo Sasuke fulminando con la mirada a Lee.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero es estuve enferma.

Gracias por todos sus reviews me encanta leerlos; espero que me sugan dejando sus opiniones.

Gracias a

setsuna17

laura de Uchiha

kaoruchan

asukasoad

lupita-chan

SasteR

Lydie haley

tsunade25

Nanfy-Uchiha

Al escuchar la voz, Sakura se sobresalto y lentamente levanto el rostro lloroso hacia donde provenía la voz, ahí de pie frente a ella se encontraba Sasuke con cara de pocos amigos, fulminándola con la mirada, al verlo se acurruco mas en el pecho de Lee en busca de protección; este por su parte clavo una mirada llena de odio y reproche sobre Sasuke, en ese momento era el ser que mas odiaba y deseaba desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, por haberse atrevido a dañar a lo mas preciado para él, su dulce e inocente Sakura, el amor de su vida.

-Es tarde, ya deberías estar en el castillo, aun cuando sea tu día libre, debes volver temprano-espeto Sasuke ignorando por completo al acompañante de Sakura.-Ah y deja de dar espectáculos como si fueras una ramera.

Al escucharlo Lee, no pudo contenerse y se arrojo sobre Sasuke, pero este lo esquivo con habilidad, debido a lo cual Lee perdió el equilibrio y callo al suelo.

-¿Te atreves a intentar dañar a tu señor?-se burlo Sasuke, colocando un pie sobre el cuerpo del caído-Eso te costara la vida-dijo y saco su espada.

Los curiosos se arremolinaban a su alrededor, contemplando con expectación, era seguro que el chico no viviría mas, el feudal por las buenas era muy buena persona, pero era obvio que jamás perdonaría el que el chico haya intentado dañarlo. Ino a lo lejos veia asombrada la escena, sabia por rumores del mal genio de Sasuke, pero jamás lo había visto en acción; en ese momento comprendió que él era un completo desconocido para ella, no sabia nada en si de él. Este pensamiento le provoco escalofríos, desconocía el alcance que podía llegar a tener la furia de Sasuke.

-No por favor por piedad no lo haga perdónelo –sollozo la chica arrojándose sobre Sasuke y abrazándose a su espalda, hundiendo su rostro en esta, mientras las calidas lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro y a la vez mojaban la camisa de Sasuke, este al sentir que su espalda se humedecía, vio a su alrededor, había demasiadas personas, en contra de voluntad, para no parecer un ser despiadado guardo su espada.

-Estas de suerte, te dejare vivir, pero no te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino, porque no lo contaras-dijo el feudal alejándose.

Sakura se dejo caer al suelo a un lado de Lee, mientras lo abrazaba.

-Sasuke creí que lo matarías-dijo Ino tomándolo del brazo. Emprendiendo el camino hacia el carruaje que los conduciría de nuevo al castillo.

-Ganas no me faltaron, pero había demasiada gente, no quería que el día de la inauguración del festival se llenara de sangre, eso es todo, y ya olvida el tema Ino.

Mientras tanto Sakura continuaba tumbada a un lado de Lee.

-Lee tuve tanto miedo, jamás me perdonaría que por mi causa te pasara algo, eres tan importante para mi-sollozo limpiándose las lagrimas y acariciando con las manos el cabello del chico.

Al escucharla, sus ojos se humedecieron, significaba tanto, que ella tuviera esos nobles sentimientos hacia él, aunque por el momento no fuera amor; pero ese llegaría con el tiempo, cuando ella se convirtiera en su esposa, trabajaría día a día para ganarse su amor.

-Sakura acepta casarte conmigo, no puedes seguir en este infierno, te lo suplico, no puedo marcharme sabiendo las condiciones en las que vives-suplico Lee, abrazandola con mas fuerza.

-Lee pero no te amo- replico Sakura con tristeza, al no poder corresponder al amor de su amigo.

-Eso no importa, sabré esperar el tiempo que sea necesario para que me correspondas-ofreció el chico con la esperanza de arrancarle un si.

-Esta bien, acepto tu propuesta de matrimonio, seré tu esposa- dijo Sakura rindiéndose, esa era su ultima oportunidad para alcanzar la felicidad, tal vez no el amor pero si la libertad, Lee era una buena persona de nobles sentimientos, era seguro que a su lado seria muy feliz y tal con el tiempo llegase a amarlo de la misma forma con que él la amaba a ella.

-Sakura me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo-dijo Lee sollozando por la emoción.

-Ahora te acompaño al castillo, para que no tengas problemas con el idiota. Pero mañana debes recoger tus cosas.

-No lo puedo hacer tan rápido, esperemos al día anterior a nuestra partida, saldré el siguiente domingo y ya no regresare.

-Pero no quiero que permanezcas un minuto mas en ese lugar, quien te va a defender si ese desgraciado intenta propasarse.

-Eso no sucederá, nunca desde que llegue a intentado hacer algo-mintió-además en el castillo se encuentra su novia.

-Esta bien. Pero iré todos los días a verte aunque sea un momento.

-No Lee, eso podría despertar las sospechas de que entre nosotros hay algo, no quiero que nada se interponga en nuestra huida, ni siquiera se lo diré a mis padres, cuando nos encontremos en el país del agua y ya no hayamos casado entonces les avisare, de esa manera los mantendré a salvo y siendo tu esposa, no se atreverá a dañarme.

-Tienes razón, ahora marchemos.-dijo Lee incorporándose y tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke se encontraba dando un paseo a caballo en compañía de Ino; en ese momento transitaban por un sendero, flanqueado a los lados por árboles endémicos de la región.

-Amor, tus tierras son muy hermosas-exclamo entusiasmada Ino.

-Son las mejores-dijo Sasuke orgulloso-Ahora te llevare al lago, es un lugar muy hermoso te gustara.

-Unas carreras, si te gano me dedicaras toda la tarde, ¿aceptas?-lo reto Ino.

-Perderás, no tienes oportunidad contra mi-se burlo el chico.

-Me subestimas mi querido Sasuke, he practicado estos meses, ya no soy la misma de antes-se defendió Ino, acomodándose sobre el caballo para comenzar la carrera.

-De acuerdo.

-A la cuenta de tres, el primero en llegar a donde se ve aquel gran árbol, ganara.

-Si-respondió él con fastidio, de antemano conocía el resultado de esa tonta apuesta, pero estaba bien, de vez en cuando era bueno tratar con un poco de consideración y ceder a los caprichos de su futura mujer.

-Uno, dos, tres.

Los jinetes espolearan sus monturas y ambos corrían a la par, en el ultimo momento el caballo de Sasuke rebaso por un cuerpo al caballo de Ino.

Ya en el lago, mientras descansaban.

-Te dije que no tenias oportunidad- se burlo Sasuke, atrayéndola hacia si.

-La esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde, creí que al menos esta vez podría derrotarte, ya veo que me equivoque, pero aun así, puedo tener un premio de consolación-dijo sensualmente y abrazándolo, mientras acercaba sus labios a los de el.

-Por eso me gustas, eres tan complaciente.

-Es por que te amo, es una lastima que mañana me marche, me gustaría quedarme mas tiempo.

-Llegara el día en que vivas aquí para siempre-dijo Sasuke y se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

Al día siguiente, muy de mañana antes de que el sol saliera, Ino se marcho.

-Pero que demonios-Espeto Sasuke molesto al entrar en su habitación y ver que esta aun no había sido limpiada; eso le molestaba demasiado, para eso tenia sirvientes, no había duda de que todos eran unos inútiles, incapaces de pensar lo mínimo para satisfacerlo. Si deseaba que las cosas salieran bien debía de encargarse personalmente. Definitivamente había llegado el momento de casarse, ya era demasiado ocuparse de todos los problemas del señorío como para todavía lidiar con lo relacionado al palacio. Bueno eso lo arreglaría dentro de poco, por ahora debía sancionar sus sirvientes por holgazanes. Así que se dirigió hecho una fiera hacia la cocina.

-Antonieta-Rugió.

Todas las sirvientas al verlo de pie en la puerta de la entrada se asustaron y bajaran la mirada.

Era raro que Sasuke se dignara ir a la cocina cuando eso ocurría significaba una cosa y era que estaba furioso, por lo cual habría terribles consecuencias; ya que algo no se había echo a su manera, lo cual lo había disgustado tanto que se rebajaba a visitar esos lugares, para reprender a todo el servicio. Esos arranques de ira de Sasuke eran muy comunes, había días en que todo le molestaba, si hacían porque hacían y si no porque no hacían, era tan difícil mantenerlo contento. Pobre de la señorita Ino, cuando se case con el, decían las chicas de servicio, aunque mas de una lo aceptaría encantada incluyendo su mal genio, solo por la dicha de convertirse en la esposa de ese hombre tan atractivo, seria un sueño amanecer entre sus brazos.

-Se-se… señor. Tartamudeo Antonieta

-¿Por que no han limpiado mi habitación?

-Sakura no esta en el palacio,

-¿Acaso ella es la única del servicio? ¿Y ustedes que son?

-No bueno usted… pensé que usted le había dado permiso de ausentarse.

-¡Pues no ande pensado! Como el ama de llaves que es debería estar al tanto de que todas las actividades se lleven a cabo; o dígame si no es capaz de desempañar el puesto para buscarle reemplazo.

-No señor, yo….ahora mando limpiar su habitación.

-En lo que respecta a esa sirvienta no le he dado permiso de salir a menos que…. ¿ya fue a revisar su habitación? -Inquirio Sasuke molesto.- ¿Reviso si están sus cosas?

-No señor

-¿Y que esta esperando? vaya y me lo reporta en seguida. ¿Entendió?-dijo y salio de la cocina.

-Si señor. Cristi ve a limpiar la habitación del señor.

-Si señora.

Al dirigirse al cuarto de Sakura Antonieta maldecía.-"Maldita mocosa entupida, por su culpa el señor se enojo".

Entro al cuarto de Sakura y se sorprendió de verla acostada.

-Pero que demonios.-se acerco para despertarla y fue se dio cuenta de que Sakura temblaba, le toco el rostro.- ¡Por Dios, esta ardiendo en fiebre!


	12. Chapter 12

Entro al cuarto de Sakura y se sorprendió de verla acostada.

-Pero que demonios.-se acerco para despertarla y fue se dio cuenta de que Sakura temblaba, le toco el rostro.- ¡Por Dios, esta ardiendo en fiebre! Esto tiene que saberlo el señor.

Presurosa Antonia se dirigió al despacho de Sasuke; abrió con fuerza la puerta y entro a la oficina. Al ver que alguien rompía la calma que embargaba a su alrededor Sasuke dejo a un lado lo que estaba habiendo y dirigió una mirada furiosa al entrometido, al ver que se trataba de Antonia, su gesto adusto de suavizo un poco, coloco los codos sobre el escritorio, entrelazo las manos mientras colocaba el mentón sobre estas.

-¿Y bien?-inquirió con esa masculina voz que lo caracterizaba.

-Señor, debo informale que Sakura aun no se ha levantado -exclamo la robusta mujer mientras daba resoplidos tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Y viene y me lo dice tan tranquila? Vaya y levántela, dígale que se le paga por trabajar no por dormir. Y si no le gusta se puede largar. Sirvientas hay muchas.

-Esta ardiendo en fiebre- soltó de pronto la mujer.

-Mmm….

-¿Qué hago señor?

-Envié por el medico del pueblo. El cual se pagara con su salario, yo no voy a estar gastando en curar holgazanas.

-Si señor.

Antonia se retiro a la cocina y envió un mensajero al pueblo para que llevara al medico.

Con cierto sentimiento de culpa de dirigió al cuarto de la chica, con un balde de agua fría y paños. Se sentía mal por haber intentado dañar a Sakura frente al señor.

Al entrar a la pequeña habitación, la culpa creció, la chica se veía tan indefensa, bajo las humildes cobijas se podía ver el frágil cuerpo que temblaba constantemente. Mojo un paño y lo coloco en la sudorosa frente de la chica.

Horas mas tarde el medico llego al castillo, era un hombre ya entrado en años, de aspecto paternal.

Con delicadeza comenzó a auscultar a la chica, después de un exhaustivo estudio, movió con tristeza la cabeza, al ver el gesto Antonieta se alarmo.

-Que le ocurre doctor, se pondrá bien verdad.

-Tengo que hablar con el señor-fueron las únicas palabras del medico.

En silencio Antonia lo condujo hasta el despacho del señor feudal.

-¿Y bien doctor que es lo que tiene? Pregunto Sasuke con curiosidad.

-Nada-dijo con pesar el medico

-No entiendo-dijo Sasuke que no entendía? nada.

-No esta enferma-comenzó a explicar el medico

-Eso no es posible, esta ardiendo en fiebre-interrumpió Sasuke aun mas confuso que antes.

-En efecto, sin embargo no presenta síntomas de ninguna enfermedad. La fiebre es producida por una crisis nerviosa, que pudo ser causada por la perdida de un ser querido, un desamor, una impresión, etc. Su sufrimiento debe ser enorme ya que su estado es deplorable, esta muy demacrada, tiene unas marcadas ojeras que indican que padece insomnio, ha perdido el deseo de vivir, lamento decirle que no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

-¿pero se le pasara?-inquirió el chico con malestar.

-Por desgracia no, es solo cuestión de días para que llegue el terrible desenlace. Es una tristeza siendo tan jovencita y que ya conozca los sinsabores de la vida.

-sigo sin comprender, sino esta enferma-replico Sasuke.

-Dentro de poco morirá, su cuerpo esta librando la última batalla por sobrevivir, pero su mente se niega a continuar, siente que lo mejor es morir, es la única salida que encuentra a tanto sufrimiento. Su corazón dejara de funcionar. En este momento todo depende de ella, si se deja vencer por la tristeza o decide luchar.

-entonces no se puede hacer nada? Pregunto el feudal con un poco de tristeza.

-No.

-Alguna medicina.

-lo siento señor no hay nada que pueda hacer por ella; ya le deje una medicina para la que le disminuya la fiebre, aunque dudo mucho que suceda. Le recomiendo que si tiene algún familiar lo manda llamar para que la vea antes de que muera.

Después de infórmalo el medico se retiro dejando a Sasuke muy confundido y con un enorme peso de culpabilidad en los hombros.

Sabia que él era el principal culpable de que la chiquilla sufriera, aunque no pensó que ese dolor pudiera llegar a causarle la muerte, debía de ser una persona muy sensible, el pensar eso lo conmovió hasta lo mas profundo de su ser.

Si tan solo nunca hubiera…

-Hola Sasuke-saludo Juugo irrumpiendo en el despacho.

-Juugo-respondio el chico al saludo con total desgano.

-¿Qué te preocupa?, tienes mala cara-inquirió Juugo tomando asiento frente a Sasuke.

-Sakura esta enferma.

-Llama al medico

-Ya lo hice-dijo Sasuke con el rostro entre las manos.

-Y que tiene, no creo que sea grave.

-De echo lo es, el medico ha dicho que va a morir. Debido a una tristeza, ambos conocemos la verdadera razón.

-¿Que piensas hacer Sasuke?-inquirió Juugo.

-Enviarla con sus padres. No quiero que se muera en el palacio, seria muy desagradable.

-No estas pensando mí querido Sasuke.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Sasuke con interés.

-Sabemos que el pueblo aun después de seis años no confía en ti. Si la echas como a un perro, te aborrecerán por la falta de clemencia.

-Esos aldeanos, les doy todo-soltó el chico exasperado, ante lo que era seguro que pensaría el pueblo completo.

-Si, pero necesitas ganarte sus corazones, que te vean como un ser bondadoso. No es suficiente el bienestar económico. Esta es tu oportunidad de mostrar tu lado humano.

-Mmm … aunque no me guste debo admitir que tienes razón. ¿Qué sugieres?

-Haz todo lo posible por salvarla, trae a los mejores médicos del país, hazles ver que tratas de salvarla como si significara mucho para ti. Además…. ambos sabemos que se lo debes a la pobre chiquilla, somos culpables de su estado-susurro Juugo dejando ver que se sentía culpable.

-No me lo recuerdes, cuando el medico dio su diagnostico, realmente me sentí mal. Tan solo es una niña.

A partir de ese momento, Sakura fue trasladada a una habitación más cómoda, en el mismo piso que la de Sasuke. Le había costado trabajo tomar esa decisión, pero Juugo lo había convencido. Se le asigno una doncella para que la velara día y noche.

Llevaron a los mejores médicos a revisarla, pero todos coincidieron, NO VIVIRA.

Los padres de Sakura se encontraban de viaje, en el país del trigo, que se encontraba a dos días de camino. Sasuke envió un mensajero a avisarles para que regresaran de inmediato, tal vez aun alcanzaran a ver por ultima vez con vida a su hija. Le habían dado como máximo 5 días de vida.

Mientras que en el señorío, todos los habitantes se sorprendieron al ver la preocupación del feudal por la delicada salud de la inocente chiquilla; la simpatía comenzó a nacer en sus corazones. Después de todo el feudal no era tan malo.

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que se desahuciara a Sakura.

Sasuke avanzaba lentamente por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación de Sakura. "Maldito Juugo, como me deje convencer".pensaba molesto.

Se detuvo frente a la habitación, pensó en irse a dormir, dejando a un lado los consejos de Juugo. Solo que no pudo, después de todo Juugo tenía toda la razón, esa era su oportunidad de limar asperezas con la aldea. Así que se armo de valor, y entro a la habitación, sus ojos se posaron en la cama, a la luz de las velas Sakura se veía tan frágil, tan delicada.

-¡Señor!- exclamo la muchacha de guardia sorprendida de verlo.

-¿Como esta?-inquirió el feudal caminando lentamente hasta quedar a los pies de la cama.

-Por el momento he logrado que la fiebre no aumente.

-Bien, vete yo la cuidaré.

-Pero… señor. No es necesario que usted

-Vete-repitió la orden.

-Esta bien señor- Dijo la doncella, dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación.-Debe darle cada media hora una cucharada del frasco que esta sobre la cómoda- Dijo y salio.

"Te odio Juugo!"Penso y se sentó en la silla donde había estado sentada la muchacha.

-No me agrada pasar la noche en vela, cuidando a esta estupida chiquilla que por ser tan débil, se esta muriendo de amor.¡ Que patético, nadie se muere de amor! … bueno…si… debo reconocer que… hay quienes se mueren… de amor.-Al decir esto su rostro se ensombreció, esos recuerdos le herían demasiado, así que prefirió enterrarlos, era demasiado doloroso recordar que su madre se había muerto de amor, su perdida aun le dolía, sin importar todos los años que habían pasado desde que ella se fuera; Su mirada se poso en el rostro de la chica, estaba tan pálido. Rozo su mejilla.-Tengo que bajarte la fiebre.-Mojo un pañuelo y lo coloco sobre la frente de la chica.

Pasada media hora, de dispuso a darle el medicamento, para lo cual se sentó en la cama, y recargo la espalda en la cabecera de la cama; sentó a Sakura en la cama y después la jalo hasta que quedo con la espalda recargada en su pecho. Con una mano la tomo de la barbilla, mientras que con la otra sostenía la cuchara con la medicina.

-Sai… susurro Sakura entreabriendo los ojos. Sa-sa-sabia q-que ve-vendrías- Musito

-Yo… no-exclamo Sasuke sorprendido de que recuperara la conciencia, según los médicos eso ya no ocurriría-Sakura…

-Oh Sai. Te amo, te necesito.-ella se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y se arrojo a los brazos de Sasuke, que permanecía inmóvil. Estaban frente contra frente-No sabes cuanto he sufrido… -dijo soltándose a llorar.-E-el desgraciado del feudal me violo.-dijo soltando un grito.- Llevame contigo, llevame lejos de aquí.-suplico viéndolo a los ojos, Sasuke seguía en silencio.

-Te amo, no he dejado de amarte ni un solo segundo, lo que te dije fue por que el feudal me obligo, sino lo hacia te mataría a ti y a mis padres. No tenia más opción que hacer lo que me pedía, lo siento.

-No es tu culpa.-Verla en ese estado lo conmovió, saberse culpable de su sufrimiento, así que tomo una decisión, la haría feliz durante sus ultimas horas de vida.-Y te prometo, que mañana nos iremos.

-No Sai, debemos irnos en este momento mañana no podremos, el feudal no nos dejaría.

-Lo haremos pero ahora tomate esta medicina. Dijo secándole las lagrimas con ternura.-Ya no llores preciosa, todo esto quedara atrás y seremos felices.-dijo abrazándola y acurrucándola en su pecho.

-Si mi amor-Sakura se tomo el medicamento; después de hacerlo, acerco sus labios a los de Sasuke y lo beso.-Te he extrañado tanto, tus besos, tus caricias… y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de no haber sido tu mujer cuando me lo pediste. Pero….eso tiene solución.- dijo y dejo de besarlo, se separo un poco y se quito la bata que cubría su desnudez.


	13. 13

-No Sai, debemos irnos en este momento mañana no podremos, el feudal no nos dejaria.-suplico.

-Lo haremos pero ahora tomate esta medicina-dijo secandole las lagrimas con ternura.-Ya no llores preciosa, todo esto quedara atrás y seremos felices.-dijo abrazandola y acurrucandola en su pecho.

-Si mi amor-Sakura se tomo el medicamento; después de hacerlo, acerco sus labios a los de Sasuke y lo beso.-Te he extrañado tanto, tus besos, tus caricias… y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de no haber sido tu mujer cuando me lo pediste. Pero….eso tiene solucion.- dijo y dejo de besarlo, se separo un poco y se quito la bata que cubria su desnudez.

Al verla, el deseo de Sasuke se desperto. Eso no estaba en sus planes. Trato de controlarse, dirigiendo la mirada hacia otra parte de la habitación, intentando distraerse con algo que no fuera la desnudez de la hermosa mujer que se encontraba frente a él, evitar ver esa suave y tersa piel bañada por la tenue luz de las velas que iluminaban la habitación, haciendo el ambiente mas propicio para una noche de amor. ¡No podia! No deseaba aprovecharse de ella en ese estado; poso su mirada en la puerta, esquivando momentáneamente la tentacion de tocar y saborear a la chica. Resultaba tan irresistible a luz de las velas.

Su resistencia de desquebrajo, rompiendo en mil pedazos, cuando ella acerco sus carnosos labios a los suyos y los atrapo en un fogoso beso. Deseaba perderse en ella, pero una pequeña parte de su mente se negaba a cometer semejante atrocidad, asi que haciendo uso de su ultimo apice de integridad la separo de si.

-Espera Sakura estas enferma, puede hacerte daño.

-Si he de morir en tus brazos no me importa- respondio la chica, volviendo a besarlo.

"No puedo, esta delirirando, piensa que soy ese tipo", pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos, por las caricias que Sakura le proporcionaba, no se había dado cuenta en que momento lo habia despojado de su camisa y ahora daba delicados besos a su bien formado pecho.

-oh Sakura.- así que ya no opuso resistencia, se dejo llevar, perdiendose en esa vorágine de deseo y placer.

Tomo a Sakura por los hombros, para acercar aun mas sus carnosos labios, los cuales beso con toda la pasion que lo consumia en ese momento, era maravilloso sentirla vibrar entre sus brazos. Ella tenia los brazos en su cuello, él coloco sus manos en la espalda de ella, la acaricio era tan suave, esto provoco que se acercaran mas y Sasuke pudiera sentir los senos de Sakura tocando su pecho, específicamente sus pezones erectos, este roze lo excito mas, dejo de besarla y comenzo a descender por el cuello, hasta llegar a sus senos, beso cada uno; para después dedicarse a jugar con uno de los suaves botones rosas entre sus dientes. Ante este gesto, Sakura solto un suave gemido, Sasuke lo tomo como una señal de que le había gustado, asi que mordisqueo el otro pezon; Sakura coloco las manos sobre la cabeza de Sasuke y jugueteo con el sedoso cabello, incitandolo a que continuara.

El chico bajo una mano hasta la intimidad de Sakura, estaba humeda, absolutamente preparada para recibirlo, pero decidio hacerla disfrutar un poco mas, no queria que la primera vez de la chica, esta fuera poseida de manera brutao; comenzo a jugar con la suave protuberancia que se escondia en entrepierna de la chica, al sentir las arrebatadoras caricias, ella volvio a gemir, pero esta vez con mayor intensidad, ese placer era indisciptible, era maravilloso se sentia tan bien, podria vivir asi para siempre.

Sasuke se preparo para hacerla suya, la vio, estaba sonrosada, se veia encantadora, incitante, verla desnuda ante el hacia que la sangre le hirviera, deseaba hundirse en ella, calmar su sed.

-Hazlo Sai, mi amor- susurro Sakura con voz ronca.-Te deseo. Haz que se me olvide lo que ese bastardo me hizo, borra con tus besos sus puercas caricias, por favor.-murmuro entre sollozos.

Al escucharla su deseo se esfumo, por segunda vez había algo que ni el sabia qué era que le impedia poseer a esa mujer.

-Te amo demasiado… te respeto y quiero que seas mia, después de casarnos-dijo Sasuke, apartandose, recostandose a un lado de ella y jalandola contra si para acurrucarla contra su pecho.

La chica solto una risa sarcastica.

-Ya no soy virgen, no tiene caso.- dijo con amargura comenzado a llorar.-ya no puedo ofrecerte mi inocencia Sai, ese desgraciado me la robo.

-Eso no es importante, al menos para mi, yo te amo igual.- Dijo abrazándola.-Ahora duerme mi cielo- susurro tendiéndole la bata para que se cubriera.

-No me dejes Sai. -suplico acercandose mas a Sasuke.

-No lo haré- Dijo arropándola. -ahora ñana sera otro dia.

-Sai

-si?

-Dime que me amas, necesito escucharlo, aun creo que es solo un sueño y que mañana despertare, eso me aterra.

-Te amo Sakura, te amo demasiado mi amor-dijo y apreto mas contra si.

Cuando escucho que la respiración de Sakura se volvia lenta y acompasada, se levanto con sumo cuidado, tomo su ropa, se vistio y se sento en la silla.

"Es ardiente"-penso y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Hacia tanto que una mujer lo había llevado a ese nivel de exitacion; se arrepentia de no haberla poseído.

Paso una mano por la frente de Sakura.

-¡Esta ardiendo!- Exclamo.-Debo darle un baño frio. Tomo a la chica entre sus brazos y la llevo al baño, con suma delicadeza la deposito en la tina.

Después de eso, procedio a llenarla con agua fria que sacaba de un barril de madera; cubrio en su totalidad el esbelto cuerpo de la chica con agua fria, ahí la mantuvo un buen rato, hasta que la fiebre cedió casi en su totalidad.

Cuando esto ocurrio, la llevo de regreso a la habitación, la despojo de la humeda bata y procedio a secarla con suavidad, lo hacia con suma delicadeza, era tan frágil, después de secarla la vistio y la arropo.

Casi al amanecer el sueño comenzo a vencerlo y después de unos cuantos cabeceos cayo rendido de cansancio.

Era casi el alba cuando un suave murmullo se escucho en la habitación, fue casi inaudible que no lo logro despertar a Sasuke.

-Sai amor- musito Sakura abriendo los ojos, buscando a su amado a un lado suyo, mas no lo encontro; al ver a los lados se sorprendio, no estaba en su habitación del palacio, ni tampoco en su casa, entocences ¿Dónde estaba?, se incoproro y se sento en la cama, al voltear a un lado de la cama la sopresa fue mayuscula, ahí a un lado suyo se encontraba el feudal dormido.

-Que hara él aquí? Y ¿Sai donde esta?-un presentimiento invadio su ser, logrando estremecerla hasta lo mas profundo, comenzo a temblar y las lagrimas bañaron su rostro.-Oh no, no no.-grito lanzandose sobre Sasuke, que al escucharla se desperto sobresaltado-¡Desgraciado, lo mataste!

-¿Que?- inquirio Sasuke sorprendido, sujetandola por las muñecas.-¿De que hablas?

La chica se encontraba a horcajadas sobre el chico, solo unos cuantos centímetros separaban sus rostros.

-Mataste a Sai.

-No lo he matado- respondio tajante.

-Si lo mataste, el vino anoche a verme, y lo encontraste en el castillo y ¡lo…mataste! -sollozo, dejándose caer en el regazo de Sasuke, que aun permanecía sentado.-Lo mataste, ¿por que? Tenias que matarlo, dime ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Al escucharla Sasuke comprendió a lo que se refería, y de inmediato la soltó.

-Ese sujeto nunca estuvo en esta habitación. De lo contrario me habría dado cuenta, ya que pase la noche en vela cuidándote. -espeto en tono indiferente.

-¿Usted? ¿Me cuido? ¿Por que?-pregunto viéndolo a los ojos.

-Tengo mis motivos, ahora hazme el favor de levantarte de mis piernas, me arruinas la ropa.

Sakura se sonrojo al escucharlo, y se levanto rapidamente, habia sido tal su enfado que no se habia percatado de que se encontraba semidesnuda y peor aun sobre las piernas de su mayor enemigo, del hombre mas depreciable y vil que pudiese existir sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Vuelve a la cama, estas débil-Dijo y salio de la habitación.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Al quedar a solas volvio a la cama, con tristeza colocó una mano en su vientre, la idea de tener un hijo de ese maldito, la llenaba de horror, pero al final de cuentas también era su hijo.

Con lagrimas en los ojos recordo lo ocurrido dias atrás, la angustia la invadio al retrasarse su periodo, eso solo podia significar una cosa y era que estaba en cinta del maldito feudal; la deseperacion comenzo a invadirla a carcomerla minuto tras minuto, hora tras hora dia tras dia, ¿Cómo le explicaria a su familia que estaba preñada?

¿Qué iba a decir la gente? La tacharian de una cualquiera y ella jamas se atreveria a rebelar el nombre del padre de su hijo.

No lo podia soportar, jamas habia pensado en tener hijos sin padre, su sueño desde pequeña habia sido casarse con el principe azul y vivir feliz por siempre, pero ahora eso era imposible, su vida estaba destrozada, echa girones, ahora lo unico que podia hacer era juntar los pedazos de su vida, pegarlos y tratar o al menos intentar sobrevivir a todo lo que se avecinaba.

"Mi hijo sera un bastardo, sere señalada, me convertire en nada, ah por Dios, no tengo mas remedio que aceptar su propuesta".

Lee era un angel, una bendicion del cielo pues habia llegado con su propuesta de matrimonio, en el momento indicado, ysolo por eso lo habia aceptado, para escapar a las murmuraciones y la tragedia de traer al mundo un hijo bastardo.

Cuando le conto a Lee su problema, tenia miedo de que la rechazara, pero por el contrario, la apoyo, recordaba sus palabras."Yo sere como un padre para él, te lo prometo Sakura, nadie sabra que su verdadero padre es el feudal, sera un secreto que me llevare hasta la tumba, te lo juro".

Estas palabras le habian devuelto la esperanza. Pero tenia miedo de que el feudal descubriera todo. De que le arrebatara a su hijo, esa preocupación le habia quitado por completo el sueño. Entonces tomo una decisión.

-No le diré que tendre un hijo suyo. Esta noche escapare y lo criare al lado de Lee, él sera como su padre.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que entraba a la habitacion.

-Sakura, por el amor de Dios, mirate-se escucho una dulce voz-Vine en cuanto pude, lamento que sea tan temprano, pero queria verte, saber como estabas.

-Señorita Hinata-exclamo Sakura feliz de ver a su antigua patrona.-Siente por favor.

-Por lo visto ya haz mejorado.-dijo tomando asiendo.

-Creo que si-murmuro sonrojada.

-Estuviste al borde de la muerte es un milagro que te recuperaras.

-Eso hubiera sido lo mejor, que me muriera-sollozo ocultando el rostro en la sueve almuada.

-Sakura te desconozco tu siempre tan alegre y ahora dices esas cosas-reprendio Hinata sentadose al borde de la cama y abrazando a la enferma.

-Creame hubiera sido lo mejor que me muriera, asi escaparia de este infierno-sollozo.

-Explicate.

Volvio el rostro palido y humedo hacia la chica qie estaba a su lado y con tremulas palabras inicio su relato, le confeso lo ocurrido hacia un mes.

Al escucharla lo ojos de Hinata se humedecieron, le costaba trabajo creer lo que escuchaba, pero sabia que Sakura no era mentirosa.

-El te…-no pudo terminar la frase era demasiado dura.

-Si y…y… yo… espero un hijo-dijo abrazandola y llorando con mas fuerza.-Lee ma ha pedido que me case con él y lo voy a hacer es la unica manera de ocultar mi vergüenza.

-Te ayudare, sino quieres no te cases, te ayudare a escapar y te enviare a trabajar con mi primo Neji a su palacio.-ofrecio mientras con el dorso de su mano se limpiaba las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus tersas mejillas.

-Señorita Hinata, no es necesario que usted- replico la enferma mirandola a los ojos.

-Dime ¿quieres casarte y vivir infeliz al lado de un hombre que no quieres?

-No, aprecio a Lee pero jamas lo amare.

-Entonces acepta mi ayuda, hoy mismo escapate, te espero en mi casa después del anochecer.¿Que me dices?¿Aceptas?

-Es mejor que me case con Lee, asi el bebe tendra un padre.

-Pero no lo amas, seras muy infeliz-trato de hacerla cambiar de idea.

La puerta de la habitación se habrio y entro la sirvienta en compañía de un hombre ya entrado en años.

-Buenos dias jovencita.-saludo un hombre ya mayor.-Vengo a revisarte.

-Bueno Sakura adios-se despidio Hianata.

-Adios señorita.

Al salir Hinata la sirvienta la acompaño, quedando solo el medico.

-Te felicito haz logrado recuperarte.

-Eh, si.

-Bien ahora voy a revisarte, para ver como estan tus signos vitales.

-Doctor….

-si

-¿Como… esta el bebe?

-¿Ah? ¿Cual bebe?-pregunto el medico sorpendido ante la pregunta.

-Mi bebe- respondio Sakura confundida.

-Tu no estas embarazada.

-¿Esta seguro?

-Si, te revise cuando estabas muy grave, y no estas embarazada.

-Pero…

-¿Por que piensas que estas embarazada?

-No he tenido mi periodo, y tenia mareos, nauseas.

-Eso es normal, cuando estas sometida a una gran tension nerviosa. El perido tarda en llegar y los mareos y nauseas, solo eran consecuencia de tu precario estado. Debes comer mas y dormir bien- expreso dirigiendose a la salida.-cuidate.

-Si doctor.- al escuchar al medico, sintio un gran alivio al saber que no estaba en cinta, sentia como si flotase, era una gran noticia. Y entonces recordo a Lee, ahora debido a las nuevas noticias no estaba segura de querer casarse, era su amigo lo apreciaba pero un matrimonio era mas que simple amistad, algun dia tendria que cumplir con sus deberes maritales y dudaba que llegase a sentir con Lee, lo que habia sentido con Sai en el sueño, si asi era un sueño, resultaba obvio que la realidad lo superaba por mucho mas. Ahora podia pensar con mayor calma que haria de su futuro, ¿se convertiria en reina , se escaparia con la yuda de Hinata o serviria para siempre al feudal? Era algo que aun no podia decidir.

Tenia miedo de que si escapa sus padres sufrieran las consecuencias,por el contrario si se casaba con Lee, ascendia de rango, perteneceria a la realeza y sus padres se verian beneficiados.


	15. Chapter 15

Capi 15

-¿Y bien?,¿ Que ha sucedido?-inquirioSasuke, colocando la barbilla sobre las manos.-Usted me aseguro que no sobreviviria.

-No se que decirle señor, la jovencita se recupero milagrosamente, solo se le puede llamar milagro-se excuso el medico, evadiendo la mirada molesta del feudal.

-Comienzo a dudar de su capacidad como medico, es mas de la capacidad de todos los medicos que mande traer para examinarla, me aseguraron que moriria, creo que su diagnostico fue erroneo.

-No señor, en verdad la chica estaba muy grave.

-Larguese.

-Si señor.

Al quedar solo, saco una llave que llevaba colgada al cuello y abrio uno de los grandes cajones del escritorio.

Deslizo la mano y saco una vieja foto de una hermosa mujer.

-¿Por que ella si y tu no?, ¿acaso ella es superior a ti? No eso no puede ser, tu fuiste la mejor. Si tan solo hubieses sido mas fuerte- los hermosos y profundos ojos negros como la noche, se humedieron al contemplar la imagen de la hermosa mujer- las cosas serian diferentes, estariamos juntos; no me encontraria en mi posición actual.

********

Todos en el castillo rezaban plegarias en agradecimiento, porque Sakura había logrado vencer a la muerte, era un milagro decían todos.

Y principalmente se sentian agradecidos por lo que el feudal habia echo por la chiquilla.

Para todos era hasta entonces desconocida esa faceta humana del hombre que los representaba ante la corte del rey.

Para esas horas ya todos sabian por boca de una empleada del castillo que el feudal en persona habia cuidado de la chica.

Al caer la tarde, los padres de Sakura llegaron a la aldea, e inmediatamente se dirigieron al castillo para visitar a su hija.

-Mama…papa.-exclamo la Sakura feliz de ver a sus padres.

-Mi niña, gracias a Dios, te salvaste.- Dijo su madre abrazándola.-Nos contaron que el feudal mando traer a los mejores medicos para curarte. Estamos muy agradecidos con él, es tan bueno y generoso.

-"Si supieran"- penso la chica con tristeza.

-¿Te sientes bien?-inquirio su padre, tomando las delicadas manos de la chica entre las suyas.

-Si.-constesto la chica. Deseaba contarles su sueño, mas no podia, ellos no debian conocer la causa de su enfermedad, no podia decirles que todo eso era a causa de saber que había perdido a Sai para siempre.

-Tu tia te manda saludos, después cuando te recuperes ve a la casa te trajimos unos regalitos, pero por las prisas de venir al palacio ya no los desempacamos mi amor.- dijo su madre- Ahora nos vamos, cuidate mucho.

-Por que tan pronto?

-Ademas debemos de agradecer personalmente al señor feudal por todo lo que hizo por ti.-dijo su padre- En agradecimiento lo forjare una espada, de la mejor calidad.

-Adios hija.-se despidio su madre.

-Adios papá, mamá.

-Adios mi amor.

-Fue tan real, sus besos, sus caricias.-pensaba Sakura, al quedar sola después de que sus padres se marcharan-Aun puedo sentir sus manos acariciándome. -Oh Sai mi amor.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del palacio, específicamente en el despacho del feudal, se llevaba a cabo una conversación, que pasaria de amistosa a una muy, mejor dicho bastante acalorada.

-¿Ves como tenia razon?-inquirio el hombre que se encontraba sentado justo frente a la amplia mesa de roble, del despacho del feudal. Sabia que debia tocar el tema con delicadeza, para no despertar la fiera que su amigo llevaba por dentro y que últimamente habia estado dormida, eso lo soprendia, Sasuke se habia estado comportando de manera bastante dócil, haciendo lo que el le sugeria, para poder grangearse a la gente del feudo y asi acallar posibles rebeliones, o disgustos por parte del pueblo.

-Si Juugo- respondio Sasuke. Llevandose una copa a los labios, para saborear el vino tinto, cuya cosecha hacia mas de 50 años.

-Ahora todos en la aldea te adoran. Aunque no necesitaríamos hacer estas cosas si accedieras a revelar tu verdadera identidad-dijo casi entre dientes, sabia que estaba jugando con fuego al mencionar "eso" que Sasuke tanto odiaba.

-Callate- rugio el feudal arrojando la copa al piso-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no lo repitas?

-Pero Sasuke-se disculpo Juugo- Si supieran quien eres en realidad, todos los recelos se acabarian en un instante, dejarian de verte como un arrivista. Como alguien que surgio de la nada, como un don nadie.

-Eso jamás, olvídalo. Quiero dejar eso en el pasado.-dijo tajante.-Si me van a respetar es por mi mismo no por lo que represento.

-Era solo una sugerencia. No te enojes-se disculpo.

-Ahora me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansado después de pasar casi toda la noche en vela.

-Pero no puedes negar que valio la pena.

-mmm.

Al salir del despacho se topo con una humilde pareja, al ver a la mujer, dedujo que se trataba de los padres de Sakura, ese color de cabello por parte de la mujer solo lo habia visto en la chica, en nadie mas.

Se detuvo.

-Señor queremos agradecerle de todo corazon lo que ha hecho por nuestra hija.-dijeron al unisono, haciendo una reverencia.

-Era mi deber, ahora si me disculpan-dijo y se alejo a paso rapido.

-Mujer, no es tan malo después de todo, aunque le haya robado la inocencia a nuestra hija, ahora gracias a él, nuestra pequeña sigue con vida, nosotros jamas hubiesemos podido pagar esos medicos.

-Tienes razon, después de todo no es tan malvado, tiene bondad en su corazon.

Los rayos del sol acariciaron su rostro, abrio los ojos lentamente .

-¡No puede ser me quede dormida!, Exclamo asustada al saber que por primera vez en mucho tiempo dormia a pierna suelta. Según calculaba, deberian de ser como las diez de la mañana; "es domingo" recordo. su dia de descanso.

Se sento en la cama con dificultad, aun le dolia el dirigió al pequeño armario y escogio su mejor vestido, junto con la ropa interior; un conjunto que constaba de un corse sencillo color rosa palido junto con una especie de short entallado que le llegaba a la rodilla del mismo color que la prenda superior. El vestido tambien era color rosa. Corte princesa, le llegaba por encima de los tobillos, de mangas largas y cuello alto.

Al despojarse de la bata se dio cuenta de que había perdido mucho peso, estaba en los puros huesos. Se vio al espejo, su rostro aun estaba demacrado, eso sin contar las enormes ojeras, que ya se habian echo permanentes, cada dia se consumia mas.

Habia decidido no casarse con Lee, lo queria pero solo como amigo, jamas podria llegar a ser la esposa que Lee necesitaba. La mujer que lo amara, eso lo comprendio al recordar las sensaciones que aun hacian estremecer su piel, al recordar su sueño con Sai. Y respecto a la oferta de Hinata, le agradecio su apoyo, pero era incapaz de marcharse y dejar a sus padres, a merced de la ira del despiadado feudal. Asi que decidio quedarse a servir a ese hombre a quien le debia su infelicidad.

Su mirada se poso en la imagen que le devolvia el espejo, ya no era ni la sombra de la antigua Sakura, "Sonrie, solo por este dia".

Debia hacer algo para mejorar su aspecto, no queria que sus padres se preocuparan, disimulo las ojeras con un poco de polvo de arroz y una minima cantidad de sombras, después se vistio y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Regreso en la Sakura.

-Adios, que te Antonieta.-cuidate aun estas debil.

-Gracias-respondio con un dejo tristeza, hacia tiempo que había olvidado lo que se sentia ser feliz.

Paso el resto del dia, en casa de sus padres; escucho con entusiasmo los relatos de sus padres sobre las tierras que habian ido a visitar, como eran sus habitantes y sus costumbres, todo lo que habian visto.

-Nos hubiera encantado que fueras mi amor-exclamo su madre.-Tu tia te envia saludos.

Al caer la tarde se despidio; antes de regresar al castillo, a esa maldita prision, deseaba visitar un lugar muy especial, un sitio que guardaba hermosos recuerdos, de su amado Sai; Un lugar donde había pasado los mejores y mas felices instantes de su vida.

Con paso lento y pausado se dirigio a la playa, exactamente hacia al acantilado, era un lugar hermoso, el mar estaba en calma y se podian observar a las gaviotas que volaban.

Era un lugar muy lindo, en la pared del acantilado había una cueva de mediano tamaño, ahí había pasado muchas tardes en compañía de Sai; los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente las lagrimas bañaron su rostro,"por que"-dijo suspirando, se despojo de los zapatos y comenzo a quitarse el vestido, quedando solo en ropa interior, esta era un fondo que le llegaba hasta media pantorrilla.

Se acerco a la orilla del mar e introdujo los pies.

-¡Sai!- Grito , deseaba que su lamento de amor llegara a oidos de su amado, que supiera que lo seguia queriendo, que no había dejado de pensar en él ni por un solo instante, que lo que le había dicho era lo amaba mas que nunca, que lo necesitaba para continuar viviendo.

Anhelaba estar de nuevo entre sus brazos, sentir su calor, sus caricias, sus dulces besos, tiernos pero a la vez cargados de pasion.-Sai ¿Por qué?- reclamo al mar en un grito lleno de dolor, como esperando una respuesta que jamas llegaria. Ya no podia mas, todo ese tiempo había intentado en vano hacerse la dura, mas ya no tenia fuerzas para continuar, deseaba terminar con su dolor. ¿Por qué no morir?, ¿Por qué tuve que salvarme?. La idea paso fugazmente por su mente, en un solo instante encontro la salida a tanto sufrimiento; tomo la decisión, lentamente comenzo a caminar hasta que el agua le llegaba a la cintura; acabaria en ese momento con esa pesadilla, todo seria rapido, hallarian su cuerpo a la mañana siguiente, creerian que había sido un lamentable accidente, sentirian pena, mas nunca sabrían que solo de esa forma lograria ser libre, si libre de las ataduras de su desgraciado destino que le impedia ser feliz. Lo sentia por sus padres, ellos que la amaban tanto, mas por lo mismo que la amaban deberian de comprender su decisión. Lamentaba la pena que les causaria, al principio llorarian su muerte, pero se tenian el uno al otro para superar ese golpe de la vida, ademas siempre habian sido muy fuertes, de una fortaleza inigualable, fortaleza que ella desearia tener para afrontar con resignacion las adversidades de la vida.

Se introdujo un poco mas, hasta que el agua le llego hasta la boca.-¡Sai no estuvimos juntos en vida, pero estaremos juntos después de la muerte, por toda la eternidad!...¡Te estare esperando mi amor!- Grito y se sumergio.

Nado hacia el fondo del mar, en solo unos segundos debido al esfuerzo sintio como sus pulmones reclamaban oxigeno, pero logro vencer el deseo de salir a la superficie para tomar un poco de aire. No estaba resultando fácil, sentía que sus pulmones iban a estallar por la falta del vital gas, hasta que finalmente ya no pudo contenerse y sucumbió, dio una bocanada en busca del ansiado oxigeno mas lo único que encontró fue agua, la cual invadió sus pulmones, que al hacer contacto sintió como si le acuchillaran los pulmones, era realmente doloroso. Sin embargo solo duro unos instantes, ya que el dolor fue reemplazado por una sensación de absoluta paz. Su vida paso rápidamente ante sus ojos, lo ultimo que vio fue a Sai, pudo ver su rostro, su hermosa sonrisa."Sai mi amor"-pensó al momento que esbozaba una sonrisa, sus ojos se cerraron para siempre.

¿Quién es la mujer de la fotografia por la que Sasuke se lamenta? Sera acaso un amor fallido. ¿Que le ocurrio a esa mujer?

¿Y que ha pasado con Sakura, finalmente lograra ser libre, se habra librado de su desgraciado destino?


	16. Chapter 16

Capi 16

Esta pequeño, pero según yo muy interesante, ya que las intrigas aumentan.

Había conseguido salir, sin que Juugo o Suigetsu insistieran en acompañarlo, según estos por cuestiones de seguridad, ya que nunca faltaba quien quisiese hacerse el valiente y poder dañarlo.

A lo que Sasuke solo se mofaba de lo sobreprotectores que resultaban sus amigos y consejeros reales.

Él era lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer a cualquiera que lo retara a duelo.

Y ellos lo sabían, así que no entendía el por qué de sus preocupaciones.

-Aunque…-dijo para si-Con qué es eso-al saber la causa de la excesiva sobreprotección que quería imponerle Juugo, sonrió-Que tonto, tiene la esperanza de que yo algún día…

Ahora disfrutaba del paisaje que tenia frente así, era duro verlo pero a la vez reconfortante, porque

ese lugar tan alejado del pueblo, le traía dulces recuerdos de los momentos que paso al lado de "ella", aun podía escuchar su melodiosa risa.

-Vamos Sasuke, ven.

Estar ahí respirando ese aire y con la fresca brisa acariciando su rostro eran el bálsamo que necesitaba para curar esas viejas heridas que llevaba en lo profundo de su corazón.

Su mente evoco imágenes del pasado, de cuando todo era diferente y él era realmente feliz.

Ella a su lado tomándolo de la mano, contemplando los atardeceres; construyendo castillos de arena.

Si tuviera el poder de regresar el tiempo, de deshacer la historia, para volver a escribirla.

Si lo pudiera hacer acabaría con ese despreciable ser que le había arrancado la felicidad, que le había quitado indirectamente a la persona que más había amado en este mundo.

La rabia invadió su ser, sus puños se crisparon, no entendía como a las personas buenas les pasaban cosas malas.

Ella que siempre fue amor y dulzura, ahora estaba muerta, y ni todo el amor ni nada de lo que el poseyera, sin importar que fuera un poderoso feudal, así como ni todas sus riquezas, lograrían regresarla a la vida.

Con melancolía sacudió la cabeza tratando de desembarazarse de esos amargos recuerdos, que tanto lo lastimaban. Suavizo sus facciones, solo por momentos efímeros se permitía ser como los demás, dejando aflorar su verdadera personalidad y los sentimientos que lo embargaban; dejando a un lado esa mascara de indiferencia.

Se encontraba sentado sobre una roca perteneciente al acantilado; observo a lo lejos como el sol, el gran disco solar que en esos momentos era de un color naranja casi rojizo se acercaba más al ocaso.

Busco con detenimiento que una figura femenina emergiera de las aguas; el tiempo transcurría y eso no ocurría.

Se encontraba a unos 30 o 40 metros de donde comenzaba el mar.

-¿Acaso ella?-la inquietud lo embargo, estaba de pie sobre el acantilado, cuando vio que la chica se sumergía, con cautela se había encaminado en esa dirección, para ver que hacía, sin embargo la nefasta idea jamás se le cruzo por la mente; hasta ahora que ella no daba señales de vida; el tiempo pasaba y ella no salia,"No es tan estúpida o si". Corrió hasta donde estaba la ropa de la chica, y se despojo de sus botas al igual que de la capa que lo cubría, y con la angustia oprimiéndole el pecho, temiendo lo peor, se adentro en el mar para buscarla, comenzó a nadar trotante de localizarla , cada segundo era crucial, la busco con desesperación pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba encontrarla, estaba punto de regresar a la superficie, cuando vio mas al fondo un punto rosa, "¡Sakura!", lo mas rápido que pudo nado hasta la chica, la tomo de los cabellos y la llevo a la superficie, donde la arrastro hasta llevarla a la orilla; ya sobre la arena, se dio cuenta de que no respiraba. Estaba muy fría y tenía la piel al igual que los labios amoratados, quizá debido a la falta de oxigeno.

- "No puedes morir, aun no"-exclamo con desespero. Colocandose a un lado para comenzar a auxiliarla.

Poso sus labios sobre los de la chica moribunda y comenzó a darle respiración de boca a boca, mientras presionaba con fuerza el pecho de la muchacha tratando de que esta arrojara el agua que había tragado.

Todo fue en vano, ya que pese a los intentos desesperados del muchacho ella no reaccionaba, fue consciente de esto después de varios intentos en que hizo todo lo que estaba a su alcance para tratar de reanimarla y ella continuaba sin reaccionar, fue cuando con tristeza se dio por vencido.

"Estaba muerta".

¿Qué giro tomara ahora la historia?

¡Sakura ha muerto!

¿Que hará Sasuke para superarlo?

Y¿ por qué Juugo protege demasiado a Sasuke?

Esto lo sabrán el siguiente capítulo, así que dejen

reviews. Adiós y besos, cuídense mucho.

Actualizaré dentro de unos días, lo prometo; ya tengo el capitulo.


	17. Chapter 17

Perdon lo siento. Se que no tengo perdón por no haber actualizado, pero estaba a finales de semestre y era mucha presión, lo bueno es que pase todas mis materias y ya termine mi carrera.

Cap 17

-Sakura, amor-al escuchar que le hablaban abrió los ojos y la luz la cegó. Busco al dueño de la voz, lo encontró a un lado de ella, sosteniéndola.

-Sai-musito y comenzó a llorar-Oh Sai-exclamo y lo abrazo.-Ahora estaremos juntos, por siempre mi amor.

-No Sakura, eso no puede ser.

-Oh Sai, acaso estas muerto-dijo y su llanto se acrecentó, ríos de lagrimas bañaban sus mejillas, y se abrazaba con desespero al muchacho.

-No, solo soy un…

-Sai.

-Sakura lucha, no te des por vencida, no mueras por favor, no me hagas esto.

-No, aquí estoy bien, ya no puedo luchar.

-Sakura no te rindas…

Sai desapareció y todo a su alrededor se torno oscuro.

"No puedes morir, eso no" una vez más escucho la suplica de alguien que la llamaba, pero decidió no responder.

La sacudió con brusquedad intentando desesperadamente arrancarla de las garras de la muerte.

La acurruco contra sí, con el dorso le acaricio la mejilla.-Sakura, perdo…

No completo la frase al escuchar los tosidos de la chica que tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire.

-Estas bien-dijo sin emoción alguna.

La chica abrió sus grandes ojos color esmeralda y se sobresalto al ver a su "salvador". Ahí a su lado estaba el feudal.

-¡Usted!-grito e intento separarse de su abrazo, mas sus intentos fueron en vano.

-¿Por qué me saco? Debió de dejarme morir, por que se empeña en mantenerme con vida, entienda que-sollozo-ya no me interesa seguir viviendo, él percibió el dolor que subyacía a sus palabras. La estrecho mas contra sí; tomo su capa y la arropo.

-Por su culpa- dijo y se estremeció entre sollozos.

-Tienes razón Sakura, es por eso que te dejo que seas libre, ve a buscar a tu novio, se feliz con él.

Al escucharlo se quedo quieta, esas eran las palabras mágicas que había estado deseando escuchar; sin embargo ahora no creía que fueran verdad.

-Vaya he muerto, y me fui al infierno-exclamo soltando una carcajada histérica- vaya castigo, verlo a usted es lo peor que me puede ocurrir- se puso de rodillas ante él y Sasuke la imito, aun así él era más alto que ella.

-Eres una tonta-dijo el chico esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, que apenas si se marco en sus atractivos labios; la estrecho contra si-Sigues viva, tócame-musito y coloco las manos de la chica sobre su rostro, ella se estremeció al sentir el contacto, sus manos húmedas y con un poco de arena se deslizaron por el terso rostro del muchacho, pudo sentir su calor. Elevo la cabeza que hasta entonces había mantenido baja y sus ojos chocaron con la oscura mirada enigmática del feudal, parecía observarla divertido. Hasta ese momento se percato de lo atractivo que era el muchacho, era realmente un adonis, realmente perfecto. Al tener esos pensamientos sus pálidas miradas se tiñeron de un leve sonrojo, y con rapidez desvió la mirada y separo las manos del rostro del muchacho, que aun la mantenía sujeta a él, aprisionándola por la cintura; podía sentir sus grandes y fuertes manos sobre su pequeña y esbelta cintura; donde lo único que separaba su nívea piel y esas fuertes y varoniles manos, era un fondo húmedo y adherido a su frágil cuerpo.

-¿Lo dice en serio?- inquirió mirándolo a los ojos. Buscando una confirmación, su cerebro aun no procesaba lo que había escuchado.

-Lo que he dicho, vete y se feliz.

-Gracias-musito y en un arranque de felicidad lo abrazo-Gracias- repitió comenzando a llorar, la diferencia es que estas ya no eran lagrimas de dolor, sino de felicidad, al saber que en algún lugar, estaba su amado, y que pronto podría ir a buscarlo, con total y absoluta libertad, sin temer que el feudal dañase a sus padres o al mismo Sai. -Después de todo no es tan malo, le perdono por lo que me hizo-dijo y lo soltó.

Sasuke la miro y una amplia sonrisa cruzo su rostro-"pronto sabrás la verdad".

La libero de la prisión de sus brazos, tomo sus botas y se las calzo.

Sakura aun permanecía tendía en la arena, asimilando lo que le había dicho el feudal.

-Vamos-susurro tendiéndole la mano, ella la tomo y se incorporo con dificultad.

-Gracias por la capa-dijo y se la entrego.

-Esperare a que te vistas- dijo y se dio vuelta.

-Y ese milagro que se da la vuelta sin que se lo pida-pregunto divertida.

-Uno ya te conozco y dos, ya no me interesas, eres demasiado complicada, no quiero cargar con tu muerte, seria patético.

Al escucharlo un sentimiento desconocido oprimió su corazón.

-Estoy lista.

-Si te sientes mal, puedo cargarte- se ofreció gentilmente.

-No gracias. Y dígame, ¿cuando me puedo marchar?

-Mañana mismo si lo deseas.


	18. Chapter 18

Ya casi anochecía, el feudal se encontraba reunido con su mano derecha y mejor amigo, Juugo.

-Y bien Juugo, que reportes tienes de las costas.-Inquirió el feudal, dándole un sorbo a su copa.

-Hasta ahora, no se ha visto nada, tal vez están esperando que se disminuya el número de patrullas que haz desplegado en el feudo.

-Maldita sea, quería terminar este asunto antes lo más pronto, pero se ha extendido demasiado. Debemos tomar medidas, retira las patrullas-ordeno con frialdad incorporándose para marcharse.

-Pero Sasuke, eso…

-Haz lo que te ordeno.-Dijo y salió.

-Sasuke- el susodicho se detuve en el marco de la puerta dirigiéndole una mirada de fastidio.

-Que paso con la hija del herrero?-inquirió

Juugo con curiosidad.

Al escucharlo Sasuke se perturbo, pero intento controlarse, para ofrecer una respuesta fría.

-La deje ir-sabía que su amigo se reiría.

La carcajada no se hizo esperar, la risa de Juugo se escuchaba por gran parte del castillo.

-Así que se fue, vaya dejaste ir la paloma.

-Cállate Juugo- vocifero y se alejo por los oscuros corredores del castillo, en dirección a sus aposentos.

*******************

Abrió con lentitud los ojos, debido al intenso dolor que le taladraba la cabeza; se encontraba acostada en un viejo y duro camastro. Se incorporó con dificultad tratando de reconocer el lugar pero le fue imposible, la habitación estaba en total oscuridad.

Conforme despertaba, su mente se aclaro y recordó todo con claridad, el asalto al carruaje, el hombre que valientemente trato de protegerla; pero al ser mayor el número de asaltantes, probablemente resulto muerto.

No podía saber di era de día o de noche, ya que al parecer la habitación no tenia ventanas. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces? No tenía idea.

Comenzó sollozar temiendo lo peor; mientras estaba en el castillo del feudal, había escuchado rumores acerca de hombres que secuestraban mujeres para venderlas.

El llanto fue en aumento cuando escucho, las voces que se acercaban. Uno de ellos abrió la puerta, para que el otro entrara y la sacarla a rastras. Mientras el otro sostenía una vela.

-Vamos nena, el jefe quiere verte.

Caminaron por un angosto pasillo, hasta llegar a una amplia habitación amueblada elegantemente.

El hombre que la mantenía sujeta, la soltó, y se dirigió a un hombre que se encontraba sentado al otro lado de la habitación, tras una gran mesa.

-aquí la tiene jefe.

Sakura intento ver el rostro del sujeto, pero le fue imposible, ya que en ese lado de la habitación la luz de las velas era muy poca.

-Vaya que sorpresa-dijo el sujeto levantándose-Al escuchar la voz, el cuerpo de la muchacha se paralizo.

El hombre camino rodeando la mesa permitiendo que luz mostrara su rostro-si que el mundo es pequeño, ¿no lo crees Sakura?

Ella permanecía de pie, con la respiración contenida, sin mover un solo musculo.

Con incredulidad se froto los ojos, temiendo que se tratara de un espejismo, de un producto de su imaginación.

¡Pero no!, todo era cierto, ahí, frente a ella se encontraba su más caro y acariciado deseo. Sai, su único y verdadero amor.

No sabía si llorar o reír de la emoción, todo le parecía un sueño.

Estaba vestido elegantemente, justo como el día en que se conocieron, ¡se veía tan guapo!

Respondió a los impulsos de su corazón y saliendo de su impresión, corrió hacia él; mientras las lagrimas corrían ampliamente por el maltratado rostro.

Solo que en esta ocasión eran lagrimas de alegría de felicidad, de poder estar de nuevo al lado de Sai. De que finalmente podría abrazarlo, sentir su calor, sus besos, sus caricias, su protección, de poder ser su mujer.

Lo abrazo, con tanta fuerza como si quisiera unirse a él. Fundiéndose en un solo ser.

-Oh Sai, cuanto he esperado este momento mi amor- musito con alegría separándose para ver una vez más el rostro de su amado.

-El destino de puso en mi camino Sakura- expreso él sonriendo.

-¡Cuanto te amo!-dijo ella colgándose nuevamente del cuello del muchacho.

-Yo también Sakura- y la estrecho contra si- Ahora muñeca, vamos a que tomes un baño, y que te cambies de ropa. Además debes de estar hambrienta.

-Bastante-reconoció avergonzada.

Sai la tomo de la mano y la condujo hacia una gran habitación.

Había una mesa con exquisitos platillos.

-come.

No espero que Sai se lo dijera de nuevo y comenzó a comer, realmente tenía mucha hambre.

-Sai

-dime

-¿Me rescataste de los bandidos?-inquirió mirándolo con curiosidad.

-digamos que sí.

-Oh Sai mi amor, no tienes idea de lo feliz que soy, tenía miedo de haber caído en manos de vendedores de esclavas.

Al escuchar el comentario, él sonrió.

-Vamos Sakura, no pienses eso.

-Como no quieres que piense eso, si cuando trabaje en el castillo del feudal, la servidumbre contaba que el feudal quería detener a los que se llevaban a las mujeres de las aldeas.

Aunque bueno él no tenía idea de que las muchachas sabían esas cosas, ya que las escucharon cuando él hablaba con el señor Juugo.

Al ver que ella había dejado de comer le sugirió que tomara un baño.

-Aquí te esperare -dijo él y tomo asiento en la mullida cama.

Sakura sonrió, y se dirigió al baño; antes de cerrar la puerta se volvió.

-Sai.

-Si

-No te vayas, quédate conmigo.

-No lo hare, es una promesa muñeca. Tomate el tiempo que desees.

Ya en el baño, se despojo de la ropa y se dispuso a tomar un baño rápido, debido a que no deseaba hacer esperar mucho tiempo a Sai.

Ya abría tiempo de tomar un largo y relajante baño. ¿Y por qué no? En compañía de Sai. -Sonrió ante este pensamiento.

Salió envuelta en una diminuta toalla que apenas cubría sus partes más intimas.

Cuando sintió la ardiente mirada de él, deslizarse por cada curva de su cuerpo se sonrojo- detuvo sus pasos, y le dirigió una provocadora sonrisa. Ahora haría realidad sus deseos, sus sueños, pensando en ello, avanzo hacia él, quedando justo en frente, dejando atrás a la chica tímida que él había conocido, ahora era una mujer con deseos de sentirse amada y necesitada por el hombre que le despertaba sensaciones hasta ahora desconocidas- Te amo Sai- dijo y lo abrazo, dejando que la toalla cayera a sus pies, quedando totalmente desnuda ante él.

Poso sus suaves labios sobre los de él, mientras susurraba "Hazme tuya".

Finalmente Sakura se ha reencontrado con su gran amor Sai. ¿Encontrara la felicidad a su lado? ¿De ahora en adelante todo será alegría y felicidad? Y ¿que ha ocurrido con Sasuke?


	19. Chapter 19

Hola como están.

Bueno pues le traigo otro capi, de regalo, después de tenernos abandonados tanto tiempo. Espero que les guste y no sean malillos dejen reviews, sino como voy a saber si les gusta o no la historia.

Capitulo 19

Él correspondió al beso, y la estrecho contra si, colocando sus manos sobre la cintura húmeda y desnuda de la muchacha; el deseo se apodero de ambos; la tumbo en la cama mientras la besaba con pasión, bajo sus húmedos labios recorriendo el sendero desde el terso cuello, hasta los senos, se metió uno en la boca y lo mordió sin piedad, para después con los dientes mordisquear el pezón, mientras el otro lo estrechaba y jalaba el pezón sin delicadeza alguna.

Ella chillo por el dolor. Eran caricias toscas, todo era diferente a como lo había soñado cuando agonizaba. Pensó con desencanto; había deseado tanto estar entre sus brazos, que la hiciera suya, anhelando las sensaciones que sintiera en su sueño, y ahora resultaba que nada era como ella lo había soñado; ya que todo se reducía a un trato tosco y sin cariño. Pero bueno ella lo amaba y podría soportarlo o al menos intentarlo.

Sai le separo las piernas con brusquedad y se posiciono entre ellas.

Se detuvo, y la observo, completamente entregada, suya por completo.

-Vamos Sakura vístete.-dijo separándose-si no en este momento perderás tu doncellez.

Al escucharlo volvió a la realidad, palideció. Había olvidado lo ocurrido meses atrás, así como todo su sufrimiento. Prefirió no contarle en ese momento que ya no era virgen, no quería que él se molestase.

Sai le paso un vestido rojo, elegante y sugestivo, con un gran escote.

-Este vestido es muy…

Alguien llamo a la puerta de la habitación, impidiéndole terminar la frase.

-Señor, el cliente está listo.

-Ahora vamos.

-si señor.

-Quien es Sai.

-Un amigo que te quiere conocer-dijo y la tomo de la mano-Vamos no hay que hacerlo esperar.

-Prefiero quedarme aquí- se excuso sonriendo.

-Vamos Sakura no seas terca.

Al ver el comportamiento de Sai, una sensación de miedo la invadió.

-Sai… por favor-suplico al borde del llanto.

-Vas y te callas, para qué crees que te he dado ese vestido, tienes que gustarle.

-No entiendo- dijo tratando de ignorar los negros pensamientos que estaban comenzando a invadirla.

-No creerás que me he detenido porque me importe demasiado respetarte.

-tu-gimió petrificada ante el sorpresivo cambio de Sai.

-Me redituaras más ganancias, si te vendo como una virgen.

-Tu Eres un…-no pudo completar la frase, era demasiado terrible.

-Si mi querida Sakura, así que no te resistas, al final te va a gustar.

-dime nunca me amaste- inquirió esperanzada

-jamás- sonrio

-Entonces por qué te ibas a casar conmigo-sollozo.

-Era para alejarte de tu familia, y después venderte, pero el día de la boda te negaste, no comprendí la razón y ese me enfureció, trate de hacerte cambiar de opinión pero no lo conseguí. Pero como te dije hace un rato el destino nos reunió. Este es tu destino Sakura, lograste escaparte la primera vez, pero ahora no correrás con la misma suerte, ya no estás con tu mami y tu papi. Ahora estas aquí conmigo y te guste o no vas a ir.-dijo y la tomo del brazo, haciéndole daño y arrastrándola por el angosto pasillo.

-Por favor Sai, te lo suplico.-gritaba, mientras era arrastrada sin piedad por los oscuros pasillos.

-En verdad que eres tonta, acaso no te has visto en un espejo? Necesitaría estar loco para fijarme en ti en serio-decía, soltando una carcajada –Eres horrible, cada vez que estaba contigo hacia un gran esfuerzo para no reírme de lo estúpida y patética que eres.

Al llegar a una habitación, abrió la puerta y la arrojo adentro. Sakura trastabillo y cayo, de rodillas.

-Aquí está mi lord, es un poco arisca. Que lo disfrute- exclamo templando su voz, dejando a un lado la furia que lo embargaba hacia unos cuantos segundos.

-Eso espero.-contesto el sujeto, que estaba sentado en un sillón de la estancia, que se encontraba en total penumbra, solo por la enorme ventana se filtraban los tenues rayos de la luna.

Al quedar a solas con el sujeto el llanto de Sakura se intensifico, era incapaz de pasar otra vez por lo mismo, primero el feudal y ahora este hombre.

Que para horror de ella, se levanto de donde se encontraba y a paso rápido se dirigió a donde ella se estaba tirada. Cuando él la sujetó con fuerza por el brazo, ella dejó escapar un grito de protesta y trató instintivamente de apartarse de él, aunque sin éxito.

-Se lo suplico-rogo –por piedad.

-Cállate-al decir esto le tapo la boca, la llevo consigo y abrió la ventana-Entrad.

Unos quince hombres se adentraron en la habitación, fue lo único que pudo observar debido a la oscuridad, no podía ni siquiera ver sus rostros, pues todos traían mascaras.

-Prosigamos con el plan, es nuestro día-exclamo el sujeto que la mantenía callada-Jefe que…

Sakura aprovecho la distracción y mordió la mano que la aprisionaba con fuerza, e intento escapar, pero le fue imposible pues otro sujeto la detuvo, y la pego a él, sujetándola aun con más fuerza.

-Bien vayamos; los hombres se deslizaron con cautela por la casa, en busca de sus ocupantes.

El hombre que la mantenía sujeta, la llevaba consigo sin soltarla ni siquiera un instante.

Al pasar frente a una habitación se escucharon risas.

-La zorra debe estar…-el hombre que hablaba no termino la frase, pues se sorprendió al ver el grupo de hombres que irrumpían en el gran salón. Ahí se encontraba reunido Sai con otros hombres, que al verlos, tomaron sus espadas y se dispusieron a hacerles frente.

-¿Quienes son? –inquirió Sai, blandiendo su espada.

-Lo único que necesitas saber basura es que ha llegado tu fin. Respondió el hombre al que Sakura había mordido.

-Si quieren a esa zorra, llévensela, es gratis, no me interesa.

-claro que nos la llevaremos- se dejo escuchar la voz de uno del grupo, esta al escucharlo tembló, deseo haber muerto ahogada, pues ya era demasiado lo que le ocurría.

La esperanza de ser libre la lleno de alegría, cuando vio que sus actuales captores enfrentarían a Sai y sus secuaces, pero dicha esperanza acababa de morir cuando escucho las tétricas palabras, ahora pasaría de ser la ramera de un hombre, para ser la prostituta de 15; gruesos lagrimones bañaron su pálido y sucio rostro.

No supo en qué momento el grupo se lanzo a la batalla.

La lucha se desencadeno, pero debido a la superioridad de los enmascarados, los otros iban cayeron muertos o malheridos.

En una hora, el ataque había terminado. Todos los que estaban con Sai yacían en el suelo, muertos o agonizantes.

-Marchémonos- dijo uno de los enmascarados.

Sakura permanencia al lado del sujeto que la mantenía prisionera, sujetada de un brazo, conforme caminaban a la salida, volvió el rostro y vio el cuerpo ya sin vida del que fuera su gran amor. No sintió ni pena ni tristeza, ninguna emoción.

Atrás dejaba el cadáver sanguinolento de un hombre sin corazón, y pensar que había entregado su virginidad al perro del feudal y que se había sacrificado tanto, tragándose su dolor para evitar una tragedia y que Sai conservara su vida y el muy bastardo solo estaba jugando con ella; sin tan solo lo hubiera sabido en aquellos momentos, si tan solo, pero por desgracia el hubiera no existe.

Sus captores se dirigieron a los caballos que estaban ocultos en un claro del bosque a unos treinta metros de la casa donde había estado cautiva.

Al sentir que la presión ejercida sobre su brazo disminuía, Sakura aprovecho el momento, le dio una patada en la espinilla al sujeto e intento correr, pero no consiguió llegar lejos, pues uno de los sujetos le metió una zancadilla y ella cayo cuan ancha era, mordiendo el polvo.

Todos soltaron la carcajada.

-¿Que haremos con ella jefe?

El sujeto que hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio, y que era justamente el que la mantenía sujeta hablo entonces, para sorpresa de Sakura, que aun permanecía en el suelo, sus fuerzas habían llegado a su límite, ya no podía ni siquiera intentar escapar, resultaba que sus esfuerzos serian vanos, eran demasiados hombres; cerro los ojos esperando lo peor.

¿Quien es el que rescata a Sakura?

¿Que pasara con Sakura?

Bueno Espero sus comenatarios, no sean malillos y dejen reviews.

A por cierto tengo una curiosidad, bueno yo creo que solo las mujeres leemos los fics. Respondan si hay algún hombre, bueno besos, mua mua


	20. Chapter 20

Cap. 20 PROXIMIDAD

-Vendrá con nosotros si ella así lo desea- dijo y se quito la máscara, dirigiéndose a donde ella se encontraba, y se puso de cuclillas.

A la luz de la luna Sakura vio ese rostro perfecto a unos centímetros del suyo al mismo tiempo que sentía el cálido aliento del muchacho chocar contra su frio rostro; por primera vez no sintió rechazo ni miedo, sino alegría de verlo; él le regalaba una de sus sonrisas a decir verdad la primera que le veía y que creía que era absolutamente sincera.

Sakura sin pensarlo y obedeciendo a sus impulsos se arrojo a los brazos del muchacho y comenzó a llorar.

-Muchas gracias señor feudal.

Sasuke se libero del abrazo para poder incorporarse y le tendió la mano para ayudarla.

-Vamonos. Pasaremos la noche en una posada, mañana emprenderemos el viaje de regreso al castillo.

Al llegar a la mencionada posada, Sasuke envió a uno de sus acompañantes a pedir una habitación para Sakura.

-Bien muchachos vayan a divertirse a la taberna, tienen la noche libre.

-¿Y tu vendrás?- inquirió Juugo sonriendo.

-No, no quiero que me reconozcan, además acompañare a Sakura a su habitación- dijo y vio en dirección a donde la muchacha lo esperaba.

-Sasuke ten cuidado- sentencio Juugo.

-¿De qué debo cuidarme?

-He notado la manera en que la ves, recuerda que ya tienes un compromiso con lady Ino.

-Ideas tuyas Juugo, debo asignarte más tareas para que no pierdas tiempo en cotilleos- dijo y se marcho.

-Entremos, camina rápido no quiero que me reconozcan.

Sakura lo siguió, subieron unas escaleras de madera, caminaron por el pasillo hasta las habitaciones del fondo.

Sasuke abrió la puerta de un cuarto y entro, la habitación era pequeña y amueblada austeramente, según se podía apreciar por la escaza iluminación de las velas.

-Esta será tu habitación, la mía está al frente, que descanses. Mañana nos vamos después de que desayunemos- dijo y se dio la vuelta dejándola.

-Señor.

-Si

-Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero me dio mucho gusto verlo-dijo y una vez más lo abrazo en señal de gratitud. Él correspondió al abrazo, hundiendo su cabeza en la mata de cabello rosado de la muchacha, se sentía tan bien estrecharla, respirar su perfume natural; era extraño pues aunque distaba mucho de ser refinada como Ino, y siendo que a él le gustaban ese tipo de mujeres, no podía escapar al deseo de estrechar a una mujer tan burda y simple como lo era Sakura.

A la luz de las velas observo el lloroso rostro de la muchacha, los rostros estaban separados por escasos centímetros, y él decidió acortar la distancia, pues no pudo resistirse a la tentación de probar los dulces labios de la chica rojos como la grana, aun sabiendo las consecuencias de ello, pero para su satisfacción, Sakura no reacciono violentamente sino que correspondió al beso de forma torpe dejando entrever su falta de experiencia.

Él deslizaba una de las manos en sentido descendente por su espalda para acariciarla en su totalidad; la condujo lentamente hasta colocarla en la cama y se posiciono sobre ella; comenzando a repartir besos por su rostro y cuello.

Aquello no podía estar pasando, pensó Sakura. No podía estar acostada junto al feudal y menos aun que su cuerpo estuviera reaccionando con tanto regocijo.

Y sin embargo era exactamente lo que ocurría, ella le acariciaba la cara con los dedos, explorando lentamente su estructura, a la vez que sentía el calor de los negros ojos atravesando su piel y dejándola sin respiración. Las manos de él se apoyaron en su cintura y se deslizaron hacia abajo y hacia atrás, sujetándola por las nalgas y apretándola contra él y su fuerte erección.

Esto era totalmente diferente a lo que sintió cuando Sai la acariciaba, esto era casi igual, mejor dicho era idéntico a lo que recordaba haber sentido en sus sueños cuando se encontraba gravemente enferma. Pasión, deseo, ansias de que continuara acariciándola y besándola.

Sin embargo, a su mente también vinieron recuerdos desagradables y recordó la noche en que él ejerció el derecho de pernada, sus malos tratos; ante esto se acongojo y dejo de acariciarlo; Sasuke lo noto y se separo.

-¿No te gusta?

-Yo no…usted ha sido tan bueno-susurro y comenzó a llorar.

-Sakura cuando seas mía será porque realmente lo deseas, no por gratitud- dijo levantándose de la cama y marchándose.


	21. Chapter 21

CAP 21

Había transcurrido tres semanas desde que Sasuke la había rescatado.

Trabajaba de nuevo en palacio, encargándose de las cosas personales del feudal; muy a su pesar y para desconcertó de sí misma, desde el día en que regresaron no había vuelto a verlo, esto le provocaba un sentimiento de melancolía.

Se repetía que era tonto ilusionarse con Sasuke, pues él nunca, jamás se fijaría en ella de otra manera que no fuera para satisfacer sus instintos; sin embargo a pesar de estos pensamientos la carcomía la curiosidad del porque la noche en que la beso y pudo hacer lo que quisiera con ella, no lo hizo, por lo contrario se marcho.

-¡Sakura!-la llamo Antonieta sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

-Dime Antonieta.

-Ayúdame a arreglar las habitaciones, pues el señor va a tener huéspedes, por el torneo.

-Si.

-Tu encárgate de arreglar la habitación que ocupo lady Ino, la vez que vino.

-¿Va a venir? – indago esperanzada de que eso no ocurriera.

-Si, me dijo el señor que lady Ino y el resto de los invitados llegan mañana.

Al día siguiente por la tarde para desagrado de Sakura llego lady Ino con su comitiva, observo escondida tras una muralla como Sasuke acudía a recibirla, observo a la princesa con curiosidad, cuando esta descendía del carruaje ayudada por uno de sus pajes y no pudo más que corroborar que era realmente hermosa, su cabello era rubio, de aspecto sedoso y sus ojos de un azul como el cielo. Iba ataviada con un vestido de seda y encajes de color azul celeste que hacia resaltar su blanca piel y sus rasgos finos y delicados.

Sasuke se adelanto a donde ella se encontraba, para tomarla de la mano y conducirla al interior del castillo; pudo ver como él le dirigía una sonrisa.

***********

-Mi amor- susurro Ino Insinuándose, cuando estuvieron ya en la habitación que ella ocuparía- Te extrañe.

Él correspondió al abrazo proporcionándole un abrasador beso, moviendo su boca contra la de ella con un propósito seguro, mientras deslizaba sus manos a través de la delicada espalda para acariciarle las nalgas redondeadas.

Ino correspondía de buena gana al beso frotando las caderas contra él.

Sasuke terminó de besarla.

-Vamos a cenar-dijo tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Sasuke espera-al escucharla se detuvo – No quiero cenar, solo te quiero a ti-declaro con una picara sonrisa.

Atendiendo a su petición, la tomo entre sus brazos y volvió a besarla apasionadamente, despojándola del vestido, al igual que ella movía sus delicadas manos quitándole la parte superior de la ropa, para luego deslizarlas por el amplio y musculoso pecho.

Sin dejar de besarla la condujo al lecho, para luego penetrarla de manera salvaje, ella correspondía a cada una de sus embestidas, enredando sus delgadas y estilizadas piernas alrededor de las caderas del chico.

-¡Sasuke!-gimió cuando sintió que cada una de sus células palpitaba debido al goce que la recorría.

Al llegar al final, la estrecho contra si, para a continuación dejarse caer sobre la chica, rendido por el placer.

-Sasuke te amo.

Han de querer asesinarme por esto. ¿Acaso Sakura está enamorada de Sasuke?

¿Quiénes serán los huéspedes que recibirá Sasuke? ¿Sasuke habrá terminado con el contrabando?


	22. Chapter 22

CAP 22

***************

-Maldita sea, hoy que hay tanto trabajo y tenía que quedarme dormida-maldecía dirigiéndose a la habitación del feudal para limpiarla. Al llegar ante la puerta, toco con la esperanza de que él estuviera ahí para verlo, aunque sabía que a esas horas ya debía de estar en sus actividades, pero al no recibir respuesta cuidadosamente abrió la puerta, sus ojos se pasearon por la habitación, y se posaron sobre la cama, la cual estaba intacta, dejando ver que él no había pasado la noche ahí.

Procedió a limpiar los muebles, cuando se disponía a marcharse escucho risas.

-Esta noche debemos de pasarla en tu habitación mi amor-decía una voz femenina.

-No Ino-respondió el que la acompañaba. Pudo reconocer que se trataba del feudal. Se apresuro a salir de la habitación, sin embargo antes de llegar a la puerta, él entro en compañía de Ino, ella iba sujeta al brazo de él.

-Compermiso señor, mi lady, ya me retiro- dijo e hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de la habitación.

-¿cual es su nombre? No lo recuerdo-Inquirió Ino sentándose en el amplio lecho.

-Sakura, creo-mintió, caminando hacia los baúles para sacar la ropa que usaría.

-Está enamorada de ti- soltó Ino riendo- Pobre estúpida.

Al escucharla se volvió curioso.-Tienes mucha imaginación Ino.

-No es mi imaginación Sasuke, lo note en su rostro cuando te vio conmigo, ¿te has acostado con ella?

Se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta, pero sabía que Ino era demasiado liberal a pesar de ser una princesa.

-No, jamás. ¿Acaso estas celosa de esa sirvienta?

-No, para nada Sasuke-declaro con una amplia sonrisa-Sabes que incluso si te acostaras con ella o cualquier otra no me importa, ya que es tonto de mi parte pensar que al ser mi prometido y en un futuro mi esposo, no vas a posar tus ojos en otras mujeres, eso es propio de la naturaleza de los hombres. Serás mi esposo y no me interesa, me tiene sin cuidado si te acuestas con otras, no es mi intención oprimirte.

Al terminar de vestirse, le tendió la mano a Ino, para dirigirse a la entrada del castillo, a esperar a sus invitados.

-Luce hermosa mi lady.

-Gracias mi lord, usted luce muy guapo.

Llego el primer carruaje, de el descendieron tres personas; el funcionario del castillo del feudal, al ver el estandarte anuncio con pompas a los recién llegados.

-Su Alteza, lord Gaara Sabaku, príncipe regente de Suna. La princesa Temari, así como el príncipe Kankuro.

Los tres se dirigieron a donde se encontraba Sasuke en compañía de Ino.

-Hola Ino-Saludo Temari a su amiga.

-Temari.

El ministro procedió a anunciar al siguiente:

-Su excelencia, Neji Hyuga, príncipe heredero del país de la lluvia.

Despues de que se anunciaría su llegada, un joven descendió del carruaje, iba vestido con una amplia capa color perla que lo cubría en su totalidad; busco con la mirada al feudal y dirigió sus pasos en su dirección.

Se anuncio a los siguientes visitantes, que descendieron con lentitud del carruaje.

-Los príncipes Shikamaru y Chouji, del país del Ciervo.

-Esto es muy problemático, mi padre me obligo a venir- se quejo Shikamaru cuando se reunió con sus amigos.

-La princesa Tenten, el príncipe Kiba y el príncipe Shino del país del de la nieve.

De la galera descendió una joven esbelta de piel morena y cabello color café, tras ella bajaron dos jóvenes, uno de ellos envuelto en una capa color gris, y el otro con una capa de color verde, que le cubría casi todo el rostro. El primero de ellos n tomo a la muchacha de la mano y la guio hasta donde estaban los otros reunidos.

-Volvemos a encontrarnos-dijo el de la capa gris.

-Su magnificencia el- antes de que terminara de anunciarlo un joven de cabellera rubia, ataviado con una capa de color naranja, bajo apresuradamente del carruaje y corrió a donde se encontraba Sasuke.

El ministro termino la frase, sorprendido ante el comportamiento del príncipe.-Su magnificencia el príncipe Naruto, del país del cielo.

-¡Sasuke, amigo mío cuanto tiempo sin verte!

Para darles la bienvenida, el feudal mando organizar una cena de gala para agasajar a sus invitados.

El banquete consistió en faisán, vino de la mejor cosecha, así como otros platillos propios de cada una de las regiones de donde provenían los visitantes, para hacerlos sentir como en casa.

Después de la cena, cada uno de los invitados se retiro a sus aposentos para descansar, pues al día siguiente daría inicio el torneo, el cual duraría cuatro días.

El campo donde se disputaría el torneo ocupaba cuatro hectáreas y estaba dividido en sectores para los combates.

—Ven —Temari tiraba del brazo de Ino—. Tu Sasuke y sus hombres han estado practicando toda la mañana. Han provocado un considerable revuelo con su destreza.

-Eso era de esperarse, todos sabemos que Sasuke es muy hábil con las armas, especialmente con la espada, esta es como una extensión de si mismo. Apostaría que él va a ganar el torneo.

-No te olvides de mi hermano, Gaara también es excelente, y no debemos de descontar a Neji.

-Aun así, Sasuke ganara te lo aseguro. Ninguno como él.

Ambas se dirigieron a los palcos, donde ya se encontraba Hinata y Tenten, En el ruedo ya se encontraba Sasuke, que iba a luchar contra Kiba.

Como era de esperarse Sasuke derroto con toda la facilidad del mundo a su oponente, pues sin necesidad de esforzarse logro quitarle la espada y tumbarlo, para ponerle su espada en el cuello. Kiba sonrió ante su rival, sabía desde un principio que la tenia difícil pues conocía la maestría de su adversario en el manejo de las armas.

En los siguientes combates, resultaron vencedor Neji, Gaara y Naruto.

Chouji había optado por no combatir, se había dedicado a probar todos y cada uno de los bocadillos que se habían preparado en honor a ellos.

Como finalistas del torneo quedaron Sasuke y Gaara, el día del combate, se concentro mayor cantidad de personas, pues era un combate muy atractivo debido a los contendientes, pues ambos eran muy hábiles y astutos.

Gaara tenía un aspecto decididamente intimidante, pero Sasuke era una fiera letal en el campo de batalla.

Finalmente el gran día llego, ambos estaban ya en centro de ruedo.

Alrededor, se veían las graderías colmadas, de rostros expectantes, que compartían las risas y los gritos.

Los heraldos anunciaron el inicio de los festejos con trompetas. Poco después, comenzó el desfile de caballeros montados. Una regia congregación de caballos ataviados con mantas de colores avanzó lentamente por el perímetro del ruedo.

La justa comenzaba. Se enfrentaron Gaara y Sasuke.

Sasuke con su espada, se movía con la sinuosa agilidad de un enorme gato. Un reflejo de sudor hacía resaltar la musculatura ahora bronceada de sus brazos desnudos. Sus piernas tensas estaban flexionadas: saltó y, con un solo golpe, desarmó a su rival, cuya espada salió despedida. Con el impulso, aterrizó firmemente sobre las plantas de sus pies. Se veía terriblemente salvaje. El público se puso de pie y comenzó a lanzar sonoros vítores. ¡El vencedor era Sasuke! Esta vez, Sakura lo observaba, entre la gente, en compañía de Antonieta y otras de las sirvientas. El poderío de su oscura mirada aceleró el pulso de Sakura cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Cuando él sonrió inesperadamente, una onda de calor recorrió la columna vertebral de la muchacha y anidó en su vientre. ¡No! Debía tratarse de su imaginación él jamás haría eso y menos aun frente a tanta gente. ¿Para qué hacerse ilusiones respecto de algo que nunca obtendría? Sin duda, Sasuke le resultaba atractivo. Pero tampoco alentaría esa esperanza. Sería tonto de su parte. Busco con la mirada a Ino y se dijo que era imposible, lady Ino era muy hermosa, fina y elegante. Con tristeza vio como él se dirigió al palco donde se encontraba su prometida y hacia una reverencia.

Sus amigos decidieron quedarse unos días más, y después emprender el viaje de regreso.

-Sasuke voy a ir al pueblo con Temari y Tenten a visitar a Hinata.-dijo Ino separándose de los brazos de su amado.

-Enviare a unos hombres a que las escolten.

-Si, adiós. Regresamos para la cena, deseamos pasar el resto de la tarde con Hinata.

-De acuerdo, divierte. Dale mis saludos a Hinata.

-Si mi amor.

Ya en casa de Hinata, el tema de conversación era el matrimonio de Ino con el feudal.

-Es muy atractivo-decía Tenten- Aunque se nota que es muy frio.

-No tanto-lo defendió Ino- Es bastante lindo, aunque eso si, hay veces que tiene un carácter de los mil demonios.

-Me pregunto cómo será en la cama-dijo de pronto Temari sin recato alguno, soltando una carcajada.

Hinata se mantenía al margen de la conversación, Sasuke no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

-Pues veras es bastante apasionado, el mejor-confeso Ino, para asombro de Hinata que ante esas palabras se sonrojo.-Bueno dejemos de hablar de mí, ustedes deberían aceptar a uno de sus pretendientes y casarse también.

-A mí me gusta Shikamaru- declaro Temari-Pero no se ve muy interesado ni en ni en ninguna otra mujer, al menos eso creo. Y a ti Tenten quien te gusta.

Con las mejillas sonrojadas, Tenten, revelo el nombre de quien le robara los suspiros al verlo, como todas ya lo suponían, se trataba ni más ni menos que de Neji Hyuga, el primo de Hinata.

-Bueno chicas, vayamos a tomar el té- dijo Hinata en un vano intento de evadir la segura pregunta que le harían en unos segundos.

-Vayamos-dijeron todas a coro-Pero antes dinos si te gusta alguien Hinata.

El rostro se le tiño de un intenso color carmesí, y tartamudeando negó que le gustara alguien.

Las otras sabían que mentía pero decidieron no cuestionarla.

-Mañana debemos de lucir hermosas para el baile.

-Si y espero que el tonto de Shikamaru me saque a bailar, aunque sería mucho pedir de él-dijo Temari riendo.

¿Que pasara en el baile? El romance entre Sasuke e Ino va viento en popa eso es lo que parece, pero uno nunca sabe lo que puede ocurrir.

¿ Quien le gusta a Hinata? Puede ser Naruto, pero también esta Kiba.

Dejen reviews no sean malvadillos.


	23. Chapter 23

Cap. 23

***************************

El salón de baile del castillo estaba adornado con rosas blancas. La comida está colocada en grandes mesas.

Los aristócratas del feudo fueron invitados al baile.

A la hora señalada comenzaron a llegar los invitados, Sasuke como anfitrión los saludaba con una amplia sonrisa. Vestía el traje para ese tipo de ocasiones, una camisa blanca, un chaleco azul rey, pantalón a juego con el chaleco y la pequeña capa de color blanco pendía de sus amplios hombros. Sus botas eran de color negro.

Una hora después se anunciaba el sonar de las trompetas, indicaba la entrada de las princesas.

-La princesa Ino, del reino del rayo.

Ella sonrió y descendió la blanca escalera de mármol. Llevaba un vestido color azul celeste, y su cabello estaba recogido, en su cabeza brillaba una tiara de diamantes.

Sasuke la esperaba al pie de la escalera sonriendo, cuando ella llego a donde él se encontraba el tomo del brazo.

-Te ves guapísimo Sasuke.

-Lo mismo digo mi lady.

A continuación se anuncio a Temari.

-Su Alteza la princesa Temari procedente del país Suna.

Gaara sonrió a su hermana y la acompaño.

-La princesa Tenten proveniente del país de la nieve-Kiba la esperaba abajo.

Hinata que estaba con su primo Neji, sonrió al ver que hasta ese momento Neji pareció prestar atención a las princesas y dirigió su mirada a la chica que descendía.

Después de los saludos oficiales, finalmente pudieron reunirse con Hinata, excepto Ino que continuaba al lado de Sasuke.

Los acordes de un vals sonaron y Sasuke comenzó a bailar con Ino.

Pronto el centro del salón se lleno de parejas.

-¿Me concede esta pieza?-Tenten se sonrojo al ver, quien la invitaba a bailar.

-Por supuesto- finalmente Neji la notaba, estaba feliz.

-Luces hermosa Tenten.

-Igualmente Neji, no bueno tú luces muy atractivo.

Él sonrió. Recordó cuando, Gaara había elogiado la belleza de Tenten, y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos. Así que dejo a un lado la indiferencia, y decidió cortejarla, había resuelto que ella se convirtiera en su esposa.

Posteriormente, Kiba invito a bailar a Hinata, así como Gaara a Temari.

Que noto que su hermana estaba muy seria.

-¿Te sucede algo Temari?

-No.

-Ah ya se- rio Gaara-Esperabas que el perdedor de Shikamaru te sacara a bailar. Las mejillas de la chica se ruborizaron, jamás pensó que se hermano sabia de su ya no tan secreto sentimiento por Shikamaru, así que decidió ser sincera.

-Si Gaara, es cierto, eso esperaba. Pero ya ves, él está encantado bailando con esa pelirroja despampanante.

-¿Celosa hermanita? Pero no te preocupes, ella no significa nada para él.

-Por que lo dices.

-Ya ves, nosotros también tenemos nuestros secretos.

Chouji y shino así como Kankuro no bailaron, los tres decían que era muy complicado bailar, además de que no les gustaba.

Naruto por su parte bailaba con una hermosa rubia.

Después de un rato, Shikamaru dejo a su pareja, y camino hasta donde bailaban Gaara y Temari.

Había decidido seguir los consejos de sus amigos, sino se daba prisa, otro más se adelantaría y se la ganaría, ya que Temari era muy atractiva.

-¿Me permites Gaara?

-Por supuesto-respondió el aludido con una sonrisa enigmática.

Temari por su parte estaba atónita.

Le pareció un sueño, cuando Shikamaru, la tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a bailar.

-Esta bellísima.

-Gracias.

A partir de ahí, ya no se separaron el resto del baile. Lo mismo que Neji y Tenten.

Al finalizar el baile, cada quien se retiro a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Mientras Ino se desvestía comentaba con Sasuke los detalles de la fiesta.

-Al fin se le hizo a Tenten con Neji, igual que Temari con Shikamaru, pensé que esos tontos no se iban a fijar en mis amigas.

-Tal vez decidieron sentar cabeza- dijo Sasuke acercándose a el por detrás y pegándola contra su enorme erección, ella sonrió al sentirlo, el saber que despertaba esos instintos en él, la volvían loca. Elevo los brazos para colocarlos en su cuello.

Sasuke deslizo las manos de la cintura hasta llegar a los enormes senos de la chica y los apretó, arrancándole un gemido. Con los dientes, deslizo los tirantes del fondo de la joven, dejando al descubierto los senos y mordió uno de los blancos y tersos hombros, mientras continuaba masajeando los pechos, que gemía ante las seductoras caricias de su apasionado amante.

Dejando a un lado los preámbulos amorosos, guiado por el deseo que lo consumía, la coloco de rodillas en la cama; se deshizo de su propia ropa, le arremango el fondo hasta la cintura y le penetro sin delicadeza alguna; al sentir como la invadía, la muchacha soltó un gemido. Para atraerla contra él la tomaba de los senos, ejerciendo presión de las caderas de ella contra las de él; minutos después alcanzaron el clímax y cayeron rendidos uno en brazos del otro, con una sonrisa plena de satisfacción, provocada por esa noche perfecta, en todos los sentidos.

Días después, cada quien regreso a su país, al igual que Ino, pues aunque deseaba quedarse unos días más al lado de Sasuke, sus obligaciones como representante femenina en el castillo de su padre, le exigían regresar.

Ya lo sé continúan con sus instintos asesinos en contra de mi persona, por el lemon de Sasuke e Ino, pero comprendan, estoy practicando, para cuando llegue el gran momento entre Sasuke y Sakura, solo tengan paciencia.

¡Ehh! además pueden darse una idea de lo excelso que es **nuestro** Sasuke en las artes amatorias. Jajajajajajajajajajaja.


	24. Chapter 24

**Cap****itulo . 24**

-¡hija!- exclamo la madre de Sakura al verla llegar a la casa, realmente se sorprendió, pues no esperaba ver a la muchacha sino hasta el domingo que era cuando se le permitía visitar a su familia- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- inquirió en tono preocupado.

Sakura no respondió y se sentó a la humilde mesa de madera rustica; ya había pasado tiempo desde que había regresado a la ladea, la excusa que dio de s regreso fue que se había dado cuenta de que no podría vivir lejos de su familia, se había guardado para sí misma que había ido en busca de Sai, así como el hecho de que el malnacido la había secuestrado y que el tan odiado feudal había acudido en su rescate, ofreciéndole de nuevo su trajo en el palacio, era demasiado dolor como para hacérselo pasar a su familia.

- Nada mama, es solo que el señor feudal salió de viaje a no sé dónde y cómo no tengo nada que hacer en el castillo, pues pedí permiso de salir.

-Pero hija, tal vez te necesiten para algo- anoto su madre preocupada al ver el semblante apesadumbrado de su hija.

-No mama, ya sabes que estoy en el castillo para atender solo al señor y como no está.

-Oh ya veo está bien que hayas venido tengo tanto que contarte- exclamo emocionada la madre tomando asiento a un lado de su hija-Sabes que…-no termino la frase, Sakura la interrumpió.

-¿Y papa?

-En la herrería, ya sabes que ama ese trabajo, que por cierto nos está yendo my bien, con eso del torneo que hubo le enviaron a hacer unas cuantas espadas ya sabes que tu padre es de los mejores herreros de por aquí cerca.

Sakura la escuchaba sin prestarle atención.

-Sabes hija, Lee esta aquí- al escuchar el nombre, Sakura se tenso, quería mucho a Lee como amigo, pero la ultimo vez que hablaron no quedaron en buenos términos, el se molesto porque no acepto casarse con él, a pesar de las razones por demás validas que le había planteado Sakura- el muchacho está muy cambiado, vino a visitar a su madre, según me dijo va a estar aquí por unos cuantos días, ya ves que ahora tiene las responsabilidades de un noble; quien lo dijera que ese muchacho tan perseverante era hijo de un noble, pero bueno que sorpresas da la vida.

-¿Crees que quiera verme?-inquirió Sakura con un dejo de tristeza.

-Claro que si hija, el siempre te ha apreciado mucho, hasta llegue a pensar que estaba enamorado de ti.

-Tal vez mama, no lo sé.

Se despidió de su madre y se dirigió con lentitud en dirección a la casa de la madre de Lee, pero en el último momento cambio de opinión, aun no estaba lista para enfrentarse una vez más a la avalancha de preguntas, que sin duda le haría Lee; no lo apreciaba demasiado como para abrirle la herida que de seguro apenas comenzaba a cicatrizar, recordaba como Lee con lagrimas bañándole las mejillas le había suplicado que se casara con él.

El feudal desmonto y se dirigió a paso rápido al castillo, había sido una jornada calurosa, lo que más deseaba era darse un baño y descansar; entro a la cocina y se dirigió a Antonieta.

-Dile a Sakura que me prepare el baño – soltó con su templada y hermosa voz.

Antonieta se giro y lo vio de pie en la puerta, al escuchar la petición palideció y respondió con voz temblorosa.

-S-Sakura no está.

-Donde demonios esta esa sirvienta- vocifero Sasuke.

-Se fue a su casa.

-¿Que día es hoy?

-Jueves señor –respondió la infeliz con la mirada en fija en el piso.

-Hm…. Y con permiso de quien se fue.

-mío señor.

-Así que ahora tomas decisiones sin consultarme.

-yo pensé que.

-pues no andes pensando- espeto y salió hecho una furia, justo en ese momento Sakura entraba a la cocina, al verla le volvió el alma al cuerpo a Antonieta.

-Gracias al cielo que llegas muchacha el señor llego y está que trina porque de te deje salir, ve a prepárale el baño.

Sin esperar a que se lo repitieran, salió corriendo a la habitación principal, cuando entro el cuarto, este estaba vacío, le dio gracias a Dios de que el feudal no se encontrara, de esa manera se limitaría a llenar rápidamente la tina y salir de inmediato sin tener que toparse con él y ser el blanco de su furia, que por lo visto en esta ocasión ella era una de las causas.

-Así que ahora crees que gozas de privilegios, que estas por encima de las demás, ¿no es así Sakura?- escucho la hermosa voz del feudal a sus espaldas; ella maldijo por lo bajo, tan mala suerte tenía que en esta ocasión tampoco la dejaría en paz, se limito a escucharlo en silencio y continuar con su labor de preparar el baño-¿Dime que te hace pensar eso?

-Yo yo

De pronto y sin que fuera consciente de en qué momento ya la tenía acorralada contra la pared.

Sin delicadeza, tomo su mano y la jala contra si, al instante sintió las curvas femeninas suaves y cálidas restregarse contra su fuerte cuerpo. Con una mano sostuvo las frágiles muñecas de la muchacha sobre la cabeza de ella y con la otra la relegó más contra sí.

-¿dime para que querías salir?- susurro sobre su oído-Ah ya se no respondas, de seguro para visitar a tu querido amigo, que ahora es noble, vamos Sakura tu mereces mas, el a pesar de su titulo es un donnadie, jamás podrá darte lo que necesitas. No me digas que quieres que te satisfaga de la forma que solo un verdadero hombre puede hacerlo porque si es eso lo que buscas no es necesario que lo busques fuera, créeme que yo me rebajaría a dártelo, como ya lo hice una vez, lo recuerdas preciosa? Además te aseguro que él no sería capaz de darte ni la centésima parte de placer que yo te ofrezco; si es lo que deseas solo pídelo.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, y ella que se había hecho falsas ilusiones con él, que no era más que un maldito bastardo, la furia bullía en su interior, no había sido suficiente con ultrajarla de esa manera tan vil sino que ahora se lo restregaba en la cara.

¿Quien se creí que era para tratarla así?, tenia inmensas ganas de contestarle como se merecía pero no deseaba tener problemas o peor aun crearle problemas a sus queridos padres, todo menos eso, era lo único que le quedaba y por lo que debía luchar para mantenerlo a resguardo de cualquier desgracia, aunque el precio fuera tragarse su orgullo y dejar que el maldito feudal pisoteara su dignidad; solo unas gruesas lagrimas rodaron por sus tersas mejillas.

Al verla así tan frágil y llorando, se inclino, dejando su rostro sobre el de la muchacha que mantenía los ojos cerrados, deslizo su boca sobre las arreboladas mejillas y con suaves besos seco las lagrimas. Sakura soltó un gemido, el tomo como señal de aprobación y sin más la tomo de las caderas para elevarla y hacer que las piernas de la chica se enredaran en su cintura, la apretó mas contra sí y se apodero de su boca, ella por su parte paso los brazos por el cuello y enredo sus dedos en los sedosos cabellos del muchacho.

Sasuke paseo sus grandes y varoniles manos sobre las redondeadas caderas y le arremango más el vestido, permitiendo que su ya creciente erección entrara más en contacto con la entrepierna de la muchacha. Sakura podía sentir el calor que emanaba de la erección de Sasuke sobre su vulva, la humedad de su propia excitación había humedecido ya su ropa interior- era una perdida entregarse de esa manera al hombre que momentos antes le había hablado como si ella fuera una ramera en celo, pero a estas alturas ya nada le importaba, solo era consciente de los ruidosos latidos de su corazón y de la húmeda boca que le recorría el cuello y buscaba trazar un camino de cálidos besos y mordiscos en dirección de sus senos; el cumulo de sensaciones que la embargaban le había arrebatado la cordura, solo un pensamiento ocupaba su mente, deseaba pertenecer por completo al maldito bastardo.

Esa mujer le enloquecía los sentidos, su fragancia a nardos que lo embriagaba cuando olía su pelo, la piel nívea y tersa de su apetitoso cuello, su pronunciados senos, ni tan grandes ni tan pequeños, solo justos para caber perfectamente en su mano.

Beso una vez más el suave cuello y la sujeto mas contra si, repagándola contra la pared para sostenerla en lo posible con una mano, mientras que con la libre, se bajaba la parte inferior de su vestidura, Sakura era un exótico bocado que como tal debía degustarse con lentitud; dejo al aire su ya enorme erección y volvió a tomarla por ambas caderas, atrayéndola una vez más contra su enorme y caliente falo, la sintió estremecer al contacto, en ese momento la única barrea era la ropa interior de la muchacha, que era bastante delgada para su regocijo.

Se las arreglo para bajar la parte superior del vestido de la muchacha y contempló las suaves y turgentes formas femeninas que tenia ante sí, tomo con delicadeza pero con urgencia el duro botón rosado que se le ofrecía, lo mordisqueo y lamio ambos senos mientras que restregaba su masculinidad contra la húmeda entrepierna de Sakura que emitía suaves gemidos. Dejo de juguetear con los senos y se centro en los lóbulos de la muchacha, los lamio y comprobó con satisfacción que era un punto que hacia estremecer a Sakura entre sus brazos.

-Te gusta?- susurró con voz ronca por el deseo en el oído de la muchacha, obteniendo como respuesta un suave jadeo y un fogoso beso en los labios. ¡Vaya si que le gustaba! Pensó Sasuke con satisfacción. Observo el rostro de Sakura perlado por el sudor y ya bastante sonrojado, tenía las mejillas intensamente coloradas. Paso la engoa por la comisura de los labios de ella y la deslizo hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus deliciosos senos, se apodero de uno y continuo restregando su virilidad contra la chica, aumentando la velocidad, solo falto un poco más para sentir como ella vibraba y se estremecía entre sus brazos, señal de que había alcanzado el orgasmo; la beso de nuevo en los labios y continuo con el movimiento de caderas hasta que se derramo sobre la ropa húmeda de Sakura.

Los fluidos de ambos empaparon la ropa de la muchahca.

Continuo besándola con dulzura en los labios, la bajo con delicadeza y se despojo por completo de la ropa, tomo la mano de la muchacha y la condujo a la tina.

-¿quieres tomar un baño conmigo?- al escuchar la pregunta fue consciente de lo que había ocurrido, se zafo de la mano del feudal y salió corriendo.


	25. Chapter 25

CAPITULO 25

-¿Te gusta?- susurró con voz ronca por el deseo en el oído de la muchacha, obteniendo como respuesta un suave jadeo y un fogoso beso en los labios. ¡Vaya si que le gustaba! Pensó Sasuke con satisfacción. Observo el rostro de Sakura perlado por el sudor y ya bastante sonrojado, tenía las mejillas intensamente coloradas. Paso la engoa por la comisura de los labios de ella y la deslizo hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus deliciosos senos, se apodero de uno y continuo restregando su virilidad contra la chica, aumentando la velocidad, solo falto un poco más para sentir como ella vibraba y se estremecía entre sus brazos, señal de que había alcanzado el orgasmo; la beso de nuevo en los labios y continuo con el movimiento de caderas hasta que se derramo sobre la ropa húmeda de Sakura.

Los fluidos de ambos empaparon la ropa de la muchacha.

Continuo besándola con dulzura en los labios, la bajo con delicadeza y se despojo por completo de la ropa, tomo la mano de la muchacha y la condujo a la tina.

-¿quieres tomar un baño conmigo?- al escuchar la pregunta fue consciente de lo que había ocurrido, se zafo de la mano del feudal y salió corriendo.

Soltó una risa cínica al ver como la muchacha salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo; "ni modo ella se lo pierde". Se dispuso a tomar un relajante baño, aunque era indudable que sería mejor y más placentero si ella se encontrara en esos momentos en sus brazos. Era una lástima que su plan fallara, su intención había sido desde un principio introducirla con lentitud al mundo de los placeres carnales que sabía que eran absolutamente desconocidos para la inocente y pudorosa Sakura; inicialmente la volvería loca, le enseñaría que su cuerpo era capaz de responder con ansia e ímpetu a cada una de sus arrebatadoras caricias cargadas de deseo, la haría consiente del placer que era capaz de proporcionarle y finalmente después de hacerla llegar una vez al éxtasis solo mediante sus experimentadas y osadas caricias se dispondría a poseerla por completo, a hacerla su mujer; todo esto con el afán de no asustarla. Lastima se lamento, jamás le paso por la mente que ella huiría despavorida. En fin ya habría oportunidad de poseerla en algún otro momento, al fin de cuentas ella no iría a ningún lado.

Sin volver la mirada atrás, corrió despavorida hasta llegar a su habitación, cerro la puerta deseperadamente como si eso la salvara de lo que acaba de suceder, ya no había duda alguna estaba enamorada del feudal; sollozando desconsoladamente por su falta de dignidad, y por su actual descubrimiento se arrojo en la cama. ¡Lo amaba! Y lo peor es que respondia con ansia a sus avasalladoras caricias, deseaba mas, ¡lo deseaba! Anhelaba perderse entre sus brazos, abandonarse a sus besos y caricias.

Era una perdida, hacia unos momentos había estado disfrutando de las caricias del feudal, como si de ello dependiera su vida, en fin ya nada podía hacer al respecto, lo echo estaba y nada lo podía cambiar. Se maldijo por amarlo; se limpio las lágrimas y corrió a la esquina donde tenía sus pocas pertenencias, las envolvió en un bulto con la clara intención de alejarse para siempre de ese maldito lugar. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que era una tonta, no tenía a donde ir, ni pensar en ir con sus padres y de paso tampoco tenía dinero, todos sus ahorros los perdió cuando fue en busca de Sai; con tristeza volvió a su cama, no tenía otra opción que quedarse en el palacio.

***************

Se adentro en la habitación llevando un trapo y un cubo de agua, para realizar la limpieza de la habitación, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo ahí, lo observo embobada, era muy pero muy atractivo, le fascinaba su cabello negro y suave como la seda, se sorprendió ante sus pensamientos y expreso una disculpa.

-Disculpe señor me retiro.

-No importa limpia, ya me voy- dijo indiferente pasando de largo a su lado sin dirigirle una mirada.

Esa actitud la dejo perpleja, cada vez se convencía mas de que estaba loca, si la ignoraba sentía como su corazón se encogía y la desazón la invadía y a duras penas contenía las ganas de llorar, en cambio si por otra parte intentaba sobrepasarse con ella también se molestaba.

Enterró su tristeza en lo más profundo de su mente; después de todo que estaba pensando cuando comenzó a ilusionar con el feudal, era verdad que era muy guapo y que en ocasiones tenia atenciones con ella pero nada más, no podía esperar que el la tomara en serio, esa jamás sucedería, ni siquiera en su más acariciado sueno, pues ella no estaba a la altura de él.

Un recuerdo de lo sucedido el día anterior vino a su mente y sus mejillas se sonrosaron, aun podía sentir la calidez de los labios del feudal recorriendo su piel, sus caricias, sus suaves labios besando los suyos, sintió como una oleada de calor le golpeaba en la pelvis, jamás había sentido esto antes, era absolutamente desconocido este sentimiento de necesidad de tenerlo junto a ella y fundirse, necesitaba sentirse de nuevo entre sus brazos aunque solo fuera por unos instantes.

Paso el resto del día sumida en sus labores, escuchando como el resto de las siervas en edad casadera hablaban sin parar haciendo planes para el día siguiente, que sería el día del baile anual de la rosa.

Al entrar a las cocina le llamo la atención que tanto como Antonieta y las otras criadas, una llamada Martina y la otra Josefina la miraron sonriendo; se sintió incomoda, tratando de ignorarlas se lavo las manos.

-Sakura- Antonieta fue la primera en hablar- Te llego esto- dijo sonriendo extendiéndole un paquete, o mejor dicho una bolsa de seda.

Recelosa lo tomo.

-¿Quien lo trajo?- inquirió dudosa.

-Un mozo lo acaba de traer, ábrelo no nos mates de la curiosidad- la apremio Martina.

Con curiosidad, abrió el morral y saco un delicado vestido de seda, de color turquesa, era sencillo pero por la tela se podía dar cuenta de que era demasiado fino, también iban unos zapatos bordados con pedrería. Al paquete acompañaba una nota de impecable y elegante caligrafía: "Te estaré esperando en el baile de la rosa. No faltes Sakura Haruno".

Todas gritaron de excitación a excepción de Sakura que, estaba recelosa por el paquete, pero no cabía duda de que era para ella, la tarjeta no dejaba lugar a duda.

-¿Vas a ir?- inquirió Josefina.

-tienes que ir- le dijo Martina sin esconder su emoción- Debes lucir ese vestido te veras preciosa.

-Si muchacha debes de ir, para que descubras quien es el galán.

-No lo creo- expreso Sakura sin interés-No me importa quien allá enviado el vestido, te lo regalo Martina, toma- dijo extendiéndole el morral.

-No, no estás loca Sakura, las tres vamos a ir a ese baile y vamos a desvelar el misterioso del pretendiente. Que tal que es alguien muy pero muy guapo y te enamoras del, y hasta te casas.

Al escuchar las locas ideas de su compañera, se tenso, ella nunca se casaría, nadie querría casarse con una mujer que ya no era virgen.

Después de tanta insistencia decidió ir al baile, nada perdía, solo se quitaría la duda, de saber quién era el misterioso galán, solo eso y nada más.

*************

Llego el día tan esperado; como era costumbre a todas las siervas en edad casadera, se les daba la tarde libre.

Sakura se puso el vestido, no pudo evitar sonreír al verse al espejo, realmente le quedaba bien, ese tono le resaltaba el cabello.

Se reunió con Martina y Josefina que sonrieron al verla.

-Luces linda- dijeron las muchachas al unísono.

- Ese hombre se enamorara mas de ti, te lo aseguro- apuntó Martina sonriendo.

Sakura ignoro el comentario, era lo último que esperaba.

A paso lento se dirigieron a donde se celebraba el baile, era un palacete de los menos ostentosos de la villa, que se usaba para las fiestas de los siervos.

Temerosa de saber qué es lo que encontraría en el interior, se adentro con paso lento, sus amigas la observaron preocupadas, tal vez para Sakura era difícil encontrarse con alguien más después de que no se caso con ese atractivo muchacho con el que estuvo prometida, se lamentaron ambas.

Apenas hubo entrado escuchó su nombre.

-Sakura-se volvió sorprendida.


	26. Chapter 26

Hola

Les tengo una mala noticia, voy a dejar de escribir el fic por una temporada; la razón es que no estoy en mis mejores momentos, porque acabo de enterarme que el amor de mi vida a muerto.

Para los que llegaron a leer mi otro fic de "Un amor para siempre", lo voy a eliminar, porque comencé a escribirlo pensando en mi amor y no tengo fortaleza para continuarlo.

Gracias por sus reviews, cuídense y un consejo no dejen escapar a su verdadero amor, luchen por él, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Cap 26

-Sakura-se volvió sorprendida, reconocía esa voz, la alegría la invadió y corrió junto al dueño de la voz-Oh Lee-sonrió y lo abrazo emocionada, por lo visto ya no estaba de malas con ella.

-Sakura, mi Sakura-susurro Lee a su oído tomándola con suavidad entre sus brazos-Me alegra ver que estas bien,

¿Me concedes esta pieza princesa?

Sin dejar de sonreír asintió y se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

Se sentía segura en los brazos de Lee, tal vez no lo amara pero le brindaba un sentimiento se seguridad, y una sensación de bienestar la embargaba. "Tal vez después de todo si hubiera resultado su matrimonio"-pensó con melancolía.

Bailaban un suave y maravilloso vals, Lee la conducía con suavidad.

-Luces hermosa, el vestido te hace lucir maravillosa- el vestido te queda perfecto, lo escogi pensando en ti princesa.

-Gracias- respondió ella sonrojada-Jamás creí que fueras tu el que envió el paquete a palacio; pensé que no querrías volver a saber de mi, después de que rechace el casarme contigo.

-Te has equivocado princesa, jamás podría alejarme de ti y menos aun enfadarme, solo me interesa tu felicidad y si no correspondes a mi amor con la misma intensad que el mío, no puedo obligarte. Sin embargo recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado cuando lo necesites.

-Oh Lee, gracias eres tan lindo, me pesa en el alma no corresponder a tus sentimientos, te quiero demasiado pero solo como amigo, no puedo amarte de la forma que deseas, pero de nuevo gracias por perdonar mi rechazo y estar aquí brindándome tu compañía, significa mucho para mí.

La estrecho mas contra si, sintiendo el calor que emanaba del frágil cuerpo de la muchacha; la amaba demasiado, le dolía tenerla tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos, anhelaba deseaba que ella fuera su reina, su esposa, su amante, la madre de sus hijos. Sakura elevo la cara para verlo mejor tratando de

Descifrar el gesto serio de Lee que la observaba en silencio.

-Lee…-no termino la frase, el se apodero de sus labios como si de eso dependiera su vida; Sakura no reacciono, la ira que debió de consumirla por esa falta de respeto, se quedo encerrada en lo más intimo de su ser.

No lo había podido evitar y además no quiso al verla ahí a su lado y contemplar sus carnosos labios, el deseo se apodero de él y sucumbió a sus apetitos. Para su desconcierto ella no se separo, pero tampoco correspondió, solo permanecia quieta; Lee suspiro al comprender que jamás le correspondería, no había fuego en ese beso, ella permanecia impasible a pesar de sus esfuerzos por despertar una respuesta en Sakura, sin mas se separo resignado, a la espera de un reproche, para su sorpresa no ocurrió, los ojos de Sakura solo dejaban ver la sorpresa.

-Lo siento Sakura, perdóname no fue mi intención- se disculpo- Yo…

-No Lee-lo interrumpió-No lo vuelvas a hacer por favor- respondió molesta, la rabia comenzaba surgir, "es tu amigo, es tu amigo" se recordó.

-Me permite bailar con la dama- se escucho una voz aterciopelada a espaladas de Sakura. "No no puede ser, ¡nooo!"- con los ojos abiertos como platos se volvió, ahí junto a ella se encontraba ni mas ni menos que el feudal, el mismísimo Sasuke.

-Por supuesto- dijo Lee conteniendo el coraje, no podia negarse al favor solicitado por el feudal. Le cedió su lugar, que Sasuke se apresuro a ocupar.

-Lee espera yo-intento detenerlo, pero ya Lee se despedia.

-Te veo más tarde Sakura- se despido Lee y se perdió entre las parejas que bailaban.

Al verlo a su lado, su corazón se desboco, esa noche lucia realmente guapo, con su traje de gala; se mordió los labios, al recordar como la había besado noches atrás.

-No quiero bailar con usted-balbuceo Sakura-No me apetece.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso, preciosa- dijo y los fuertes brazos rodearon la delicada cintura y la atrayendola contra si, pudo sentir rosar sus pechos, el duro pecho del feudal; lo que provoco un estremecimiento que le recorrió el cuerpo.

-Luces bellísima, excelsa, eres la mar hermosa del baile-susurro a su oído con su sensual voz-Me fascinas preciosa.

Se tenso al escuchar la declaración apasionada de Sasuke.

-No juegue conmigo por favor-suplico.

-Quiero tenerte entre mis brazos, estremeciéndote de deseo.

Un rubor carmesí inundo sus blancas mejillas. Intento soltarse del abrazo de Sasuke pero este lo impidió, ejerciendo más fuerza.

-¡Me marcho! Suélteme por favor.

-Si es lo que deseas, es lo que obtendrás, nos vamos juntos. Para poder disfrutar de una noche juntos primor.

-Eso jamás-chillo y como pudo se zafo de los brazos del feudal, comenzó a caminar entre las parejas, tratando de escapar de Sasuke, vio una puerta que daba al jardín y se apresuro a alcanzarla, era imposible que el feudal fuera tras ella frente a las personas de baile, el tenia una reputación que cuidar y no era bueno que lo vieran persiguiendo a una sirvienta de su palacio, eso daría pie a cotilleos.

El aire fresco golpeo su rostro y ayudo a serenarla un poco. Era la única en el jardín, todos se encontraban dentro del palacio disfrutando del baile; era un jardín hermoso, por lo que podía ver a la luz de las antorchas que lo iluminaban, había toda variedad de azaleas, además de rosas de todos los tipos, con cuidado acaricio los pétalos de una rosa roja, era tan suave al tacto tan hermosa. Continúo caminando y tomo asiento en una de las bancas de madera del jardín.

Esperaría un tiempo antes de volver al salón, para buscar a Lee y pedirle que la llevara al palacio del feudal.

-Aquí estas-horrorizada volvió la vista a donde se escucho la voz y ahí estaba la figura del feudal.

-Déjeme en paz-espeto molesta-No se me acerque o gritare.

-Hazlo- la reto y continúo avanzando en dirección de Sakura.

Al ver que tomaba asiento a su lado, ahogo un grito de pavor; le temía, temía las sensaciones que despertaba en su cuerpo tan solo tenerlo cerca, odiaba imaginarse de lo que era capaz de hacer si él la tocaba una vez más; temía sucumbir a sus deseos y dejarse llevar por la marejada de sensaciones que estremecían cada célula de su cuerpo.

-Te deseo- le susurro al oído, ella dio un respingo al sentir el cálido aliento chocar contra su piel, era demasiado; trémula encaro su mirada, eso fue peor pues comprobó que era demasiado sensible a la atracción que el despertaba en sus sentidos, intento bajar el rostro pero él lo impidió, la tomo por la barbilla y comenzó a besarla; fue un beso demasiado dulce para su sorpresa, los poderosos labios del feudal se movían con delicadeza contra los suyos, saboreando cada línea de su apetitosa boca. No opuso resistencia durante mucho tiempo, era imposible mantenerse ecuánime, al sentir las caricias que recorrían su cuerpo; sin más paso sus brazos por el cuello de Sasuke profundizando el beso; Sakura le correspondió torpemente, Sasuke se regocijo de la respuesta; y continuo saboreando todos los rincones de la boca de ella, pasando de ser un tierno beso a uno lleno de pasión y deseo. La tomo de la mano y sin dejar de besarla la condujo a una arboleda cercana; para recargarla contra el tronco de un abeto, Sakura se aferraba a él como si de eso dependiera su vida, su mente estaba obnubilada, solo era consciente de las placenteras sensaciones que la embargaban, soltó un gemido cuando le arremango el vestido de seda, tomándola por las redondeadas caderas elevándola para que sus piernas se enredaran en su cintura; sintió su masculinidad chocar contra su entrepierna y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, oleadas de placer la sacudieron, deseo sentirlo dentro, apagando el fuego que la consumía y amenazaba con volverla loca, aniquilando por completo la poca cordura que le quedaba.

La situación se había vuelto insoportable, no solo estaba enamorada del feudal, sino que lo deseaba con desesperación.

-Te deseo Sakura-murmuro sobre los hinchados labios de ella.

Continuo besándola saciándose de ella; deslizo una mano hasta llegar al hombro de la muchacha, dejando al descubierto un níveo hombro que cubrió de besos para bajar hasta los pechos de Sakura que estaban inflamados de deseo, mordisqueo sobre la tela un pezón.

-¿Te gusta?- inquirió con voz ronca por el deseo.

-Si-balbuceo, masajeando el sedoso cabello del feudal.

-Es una buena oferta, debemos consultarlo con el feudal- se escuchó una voz.

Sasuke soltó una maldición y la deposito bruscamente sobre el césped.

-Tapate-le espeto molesto.

Sakura estaba atónita, la situación era demasiado embarazosa, pronto la tacharían como la amante del feudal, lo último que le faltaba.

-¡Que te tapes!-vocifero acomodándole el vestido de mala gana

- Estúpida.

Al escuchar las frías palabras, fue como si un balde de agua fría la bañara, el solo deseaba su cuerpo, solo era un juguete, no significaba nada para él, y ella que tontamente se había hecho ilusiones al escucharle decir que lucía hermosa, ¡que ilusa era!; se aliso el vestido y se alejo rápidamente antes de que el feudal viera las lágrimas que bañaban sus mejillas. Y al menos así mantener un poco su dignidad, no deseaba que viera todo lo que la afectaba.


	27. Chapter 27

¡Hola!

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios de apoyo, se los agradezco de corazón.

Capitulo 27

-"No recuerdo con exactitud los últimos días, mi mente aun se encuentra obnubilada por los acontecimientos; realmente trato de comprenderlo, pero su comportamiento me resulta absurdo, como es posible que un momento se muestra tan, encantador por así decirlo, aunque para ser sincera, eso es imposible el, jamás se ha mostrado encantador, al menos conmigo no, ¡jamás! y dudo que lo llegue hacer algún día; por lo visto y aunque me resulte doloroso, lo único que le importa de mi es mi cuerpo, y lo peor es que aunque lo deseo y mi mente me ordena que lo detenga, cuando me acaricia, no lo puedo rechazar, las ansias de sentirlo acariciando mi piel, de sentir su calido aliento sobre mi cuerpo, sobrepasan la cordura y acepto encantada sus caricias. Aun me siento vibrar al recordar sus osadas caricias, ¡no por Dios Sakura! Se sensata, olvídalo, el jamás será tuyo."

Con desgana me incorporo de la cama y me preparo para ir a realizar mis labores. Ya es tarde, ya no corro el riesgo de encontrármelo.

"Pero que tonta he sido, apenas abrir la puerta de los aposentos del señor feudal, de lo único que soy consiente es de que el esta de pie junto a la cama, semidesnudo, bueno por así decirlo, porque su amplio y bien formado torso esta expuesto. Los colores se arremolinan en mi cara que siento arder de vergüenza, al contemplar su belleza y perfección muy a mi pesar una oleada calida me golpeo el vientre. Tome la cubeta y me di la vuelta para salir de esa maldita habitación, cuando su aterciopelada voz se dejo escuchar-Quédate Sakura-Al escucharlo me congele, me resulta tan doloroso saber que muero por el y que sucumbiré a sus deseos, en caso de que vuelva a tocarme".

Ignorando mis sentimientos, comencé a limpiar la habitaron, por así decirlo puesto que en realidad estaba impecable y lo único que estaba fuera de lugar era el montón de sabanas revueltas en la enorme cama con dosel que dominaba la habitación. Intente ignorar al feudal que para ese entonces estaba tomando un montón de papeles del buró junto a la cama, di gracias porque finalmente me iba a librar de su presencia y de paso dejaría de sentirme tan estúpidamente nerviosa.

Verla de cerca me hizo perder el control, realmente la deseaba como jamás había deseado a una mujer, ¡maldición!, me abandone a mis deseos y camine hacia la dulce criatura que me veía con sus enormes ojos jade.

No hubo necesidad de palabras, la tome entre mis brazos y la estreche contra mi pecho, hacia tan solo unos cuantos días que la había tenido entre mis brezos pero para mi es como si hubieran transcurrido años.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia su rostro y quede capturado por esos encantadores y deliciosos labios que me pedían descaradamente que los besara; sin mas me apodere de su boca, y aunque me había prometido que lo haría con dulzura, me resulto imposible, fue un beso cargado de deseo, y para mi sorpresa ella me correspondido, la sentí vibrar acunada contra mi pecho. Tome una decisión arrebatada, esta vez no la dejaría escapar, seria mía en todos los sentidos.

Deslice mi mano a través de su redondeado trasero y la atraje mas hacia mi si es que eso era posible, note que titubeaba al sentir mi erección rozar con su entrepierna, pero no la deje pensar demasiado, subí mi mano por su satinado muslo, buscando llegar a su centro de placer que prometía demasiado, sin delicadeza, rompí su ropa interior y acaricie el pequeño montículo de su entrepierna, ahogue un gemido de placer con mis besos.

La conduje a la cama, donde comencé a desnudarla, cuando unos fuertes golpes en la puerta rompieron mi concentración…


	28. Chapter 28

Hola gracias por sus comentarios, son realmente hermosos, y a todos MUCHAS GRACIAS, por sus comentarios dándome apoyo en ese momento tan difícil y triste por el que pase, pero bueno como saben la vida continua y no puedo y principalmente no debo amarrarme a un imposible, a alguien que ya no pertenece a este mundo, aunque me duela decirlo. Besos, ahhh y se me olvidaba feliz año, que todos sus deseos se hagan realidad (solo los buenos, ehh no seas malillos), se los deseo de todo corazón, su amiga Karina.

Vio como el feudal se alejo de su lado en dirección a la puerta, la abrió un poco, escucho como susurraba algo a la persona al otro lado y la volvía a cerrar.

-Continuemos con los nuestro-dijo esbozando una sonrisa, la cual le congelo el alma.

"Eres un tonta"-pensó al verlo sentarse de nuevo a su lado, realmente le encantaba, pero no era momento de dejarse llevar por sus sentimentalismos, se acomood la ropa, bajándose de la mullida cama.

-Quédate-escucho el susurro y sintió la tibieza de la piel que se cernía sobre su delicada muñeca-Te necesito Sakura.

Quiso correr, alejarse de ese sitio, pero no lo hizo, volvió su trémulo rostro y se encontró con la apasionada mirada del feudal.-Yo…

Las palabras salieron sobrando, el feudal capturo sus labios en un apasionado beso, saboreo sus labios, incitándola a que le permitiera el acceso a su interior, cuando lo consiguió, la saboreo a sus anchas.

Él recorría el interior de su boca subyugándola con su lengua, y ella correspondía con la misma intensidad, una ves mas podía saborear sus labios, sentir ese calido aliento chocar contra el de ella. Enloqueció de placer al sentirlas poderosas manos que le envolvieron la cintura y le acariciaron ambos senos. Los pezones de Sakura se endurecieron bajo esas palmas ardientes y él los apretó tiernamente entre los pulgares y los índices. Mordiéndose el labio, Sasuke estrechó su cuerpo contra el de ella, para que sintiera su descomunal erección, planeaba volverla loca de placer, hasta que le suplicara que la hiciera suya, anhelaba escuchar su nombre en sus labios, gritándolo al alcanzar el clímax.

Al sentir la erección contra su ya de por si húmedo sexo, sintió como ere invadida una nueva oleada de placer, al anticipar que ocurriría dentro de pocos minutos. La piel se le sensibilizo y se estremecía al sentir las varoniles manos masajeando sus erguidos pezones, para ese momento le había desabrochado el vestido sin que ella se percatara, para luego hundir el rostro en las suaves curvas femeninas que se le ofrecían para complacerlo, vibro al sentir los húmedos labios rozar la aureola de uno de sus pechos, y sin poder contenerse enredo sus delicados dedos sobre las suaves hebras negras de la cabeza del feudal, incitándolo a continuar con la deliciosa tortura. Sasuke no se hizo del rogar, y deslizo sus manos por la falda para atraerla mas contra el, al mismo tiempo que la despojaba de la ropa interior, aventurando sus dedos sobre el suave vello rizado del pubis de la chica, que ya se retorcía contra el victima de tan osadas caricias, le fascino verla así, y mas saber que el sonrojo que se manifestaba en las mejillas de la muchacha era producto de sus caricias, saber que el era el único que la había saboreado de esa forma. Al desnudarla por completo la contemplo embelesado, era realmente hermosa a pesar de no tener un cuerpo de diosa como el de Ino, y para su sorpresa descubrió que Sakura lo excitaba mucho mas que cualquier otra mujer.

Se deshizo de sus ropas y se posiciono entre los sedosos muslos de la chica.

Le acaricio una vez mas el centro de su feminidad, para comprobar que estaba lista para el, introdujo un dedo, para ayudarla a acostumbrarse, moviéndolo con suavidad, Sakura comenzó a gemir y lo abrazo, Sasuke rozo la comisura de los voluptuosos labios de la chica, divertido vio como ella los entreabro esperando un beso que no llego, pues prefirió deslizar su lengua lujuriosa por el terso y delicado cuello de Sakura, que se retorció bajo las lujuriosas, caricias del feudal.

-Te prometo que seré cuidadoso-le susurro al oído, lamiéndole y mordisqueándole el lóbulo; dicho esto la tomo por las caderas y la atrajo mas, contra su masculinidad que se erguía poderosamente, la coloco a la entra del delicado cuerpo de Sakura y en un delicado movimiento se introdujo en ella, arrancándole la inocencia, que hasta entonces Sakura había preservado la íntegra, sin siquiera saberlo.

Cerro los ojos al saber que el momento definitivo había llegado, tenia miedo de sentir incomodidad, pero jamás llego, solo sintió como la embargaba una oleada de placer que la hacia temblar como una hoja en pleno otoño; sentir como se movía dentro de ella, guiada por sus propios impulsos coloco sus piernas sobre la cintura del feudal, deseando sentir mas unida a el, el vaivén de sus caderas le resultaba delicioso.

sintió como su interior se contraía sobre el falo que la inundaba completamente; al sentir que tocaba el cielo, no pudo contenerse y rasguño la espalda de Sasuke, que acallo sus gemidos con un fogoso beso, para luego venirse.

Cayo sudoroso sobre el frágil cuerpo de Sakura.

-Eres fabulosa-le susurro al oído, podía sentir sobre su pecho el rápido palpitar del corazón de ella, así como el subir y bajar de sus respiración descontrolada, dado lo anteriormente cometido.

Se tumbo a su lado y se cubrió los genitales con una sabana, la observo, preguntándose que pensaba ella, Sakura se encontraba de lado, totalmente descubierta, se recreo con las nalgas con forma de corazón y de nuevo el deseo de saborearla se apodero de el, ella muchacha, lo volvía loco con solo verla.

Le paso un brazo por la cadera para atraerla contra si, cuando se percato de los estremecimientos de los que era victima la muchacha, con delicadeza le dio la vuelta y vio como las cristalinas lagrimas se resbalan por las sonrojadas mejillas. Se desconcertó al verla en ese estado, se esperaba que estuviera molesta o satisfecha después de una buena sesión de sexo, pero jamás creyó que lloraría.

-¿Te lastime?-inquirió con suavidad.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Es solo que…

-Dímelo

Sakura rompió en sollozos y se abrazo a el, realmente había sido maravilloso estar en sus brazos, era lo mas fantástico que le había pasado hasta ese momento, le dolía saber que mientras sentía un sentimiento por el, para el feudal solo era una mas para calentarle el lecho.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hola, un millón de disculpas, pero aun no me sentía con animos de escribir, hasta hace poco he sentido que mi vida a regresado a la normalidad, finalmente ya acepte, lo que paso y se que no hay nada que lo pueda a toda(o)s.**

Se tumbo a su lado y se cubrió los genitales con una sabana, la observo, preguntándose que pensaba ella, Sakura se encontraba de lado, totalmente descubierta, se recreo con las nalgas con forma de corazón y de nuevo el deseo de saborearla se apodero de el, ella muchacha, lo volvía loco con solo verla.

Le paso un brazo por la cadera para atraerla contra si, cuando se percato de los estremecimientos de los que era victima la muchacha, con delicadeza le dio la vuelta y vio como las cristalinas lagrimas se resbalan por las sonrojadas mejillas. Se desconcertó al verla en ese estado, se esperaba que estuviera molesta o satisfecha después de una buena sesión de sexo, pero jamás creyó que lloraría.

-¿Te lastime?-inquirió con suavidad.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Es solo que…

-Dímelo

Sakura rompió en sollozos y se abrazo a el, realmente había sido maravilloso estar en sus brazos, era lo mas fantástico que le había pasado hasta ese momento, le dolía saber que mientras sentía un sentimiento por el, para el feudal solo era una mas para calentarle el lecho.

Verla indefensa, acurrucándose contra su pecho, buscando resguardo como un conejillo silvestre lo conmovió, la separa un poco para apreciar a detalle las delicadas facciones, sonriendo retiro un mechon de cabello del rostro de la muchacha, su mirada se centro en los rojos e hinchados labios que evidenciaban, que habían sido besados con sobrada pasión. Deslizo un dedo desde la cien de la muchacha hasta los labios para acariciarlos, mientras se perdia en los profundos ojos color esmeralda, podía pasar la vida entera contemplándola, sin hastiarse.

Sakura lo observaba embelesada, visto de cerca era mucho mas atractivo, sintió ganas de volver a besarlo, de perderse una vez mas en sus arrebatadoras caricias. Pero eso no podía ocurrir, nunca, jamás debía de volver a pasar, sus mundos eran diferentes y aunque ella lo amara mas que a su propia vida, jamás existiría un destino en el que pudieran estar juntos, el jamás, se fijara en ella de la forma en que sakura lo deseaba, nunca la haría su esposa.

Dejando de lado sus estúpidos sueños se separo de sasuke y tomo una sabana para cubrirse, mientras buscaba su ropa; Sasuke la observaba divertido, la mujer que tenia enfrente distaba mucho de la apasionada joven hacia unos momentos se entregaba con ardor a los arrebatos del amor. Con rapidez sakura se vistió y salió apresuradamente de la alcoba, sin volver la vista, mientras las carcajadas cinicas del feudal, taladraban sus oídos.

El resto de la tarde Sakura la paso encerrada en su habitación, se excuso con Antonieta, con la excusa de que tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza; deseaba a toda costa encontrarse con el feudal, el tan solo pensar en verlo, la hacia enrojecer hasta la punta de los cabellos.

No podía negar que había resultado maravilloso, sentir sus labios recorriendo su cuerpo, al igual que sus varoniles manos, sin embargo no podía evitar que sus pensamientos ensombrecieran su felicidad, anhelaba significar algo para Sasuke, algo mas que un simple pasatiempo.

Sakura se estaba preparando para acostarse, se había quitado la ropa y solo quedaba en fondo, cuando escucho que alguien abria la puerta, se quedo paralizada por la sorpresa, ahí en su humilde habitación, se encontraba el feudal, en ese momento se percato de que el cuarto era demasiado pequeño, pues sasuke lucia imponente y enorme. Intento cubrirse, colocándose el vestido en la parte de enfrente.

Armandose de valor al ver que el solo se limitaba a observarla, hablo.

-Que desea señor?-para su sorpresa, la voz le salió firme.

-A ti-solto el, sonriendo, al mismo tiempo que cruzaba las distancia que los separaba.

-Vayase por favor-suplico la muchacha, dándose la vuelta intentando alejarse un poco, si es que eso era posible, tenia miedo de volver a caer, pues sabia que si la tocaba no habría retorno, se abandonaría por completo a sus besos y caricias, que era lo que mas deseaba.

Una descarga la recorrió de pies a cabeza al sentir las manos del feudal sobre sus delicados hombros; su deseo se despertó cuando el calido aliento de la boca masculina recorrió su terso cuello, las varoniles manos recorrieron el camino hasta los suaves montículos de su pecho, acariciando los ya erguidos pezones, sonrio para si, ella podía negar que lo deseaba, pero su cuerpo le demostraba lo contrario; deslizo un tirante y beso ambos hombros

-Te deseo sakura, quiero que seas mia-susurro roncamente, dándole la vuelta, arrancándole el vestido-Esto no lo necesitaras-dijo sonriendo.

Posesionandose de los jugosos labios de la muchacha comenzó a besarla primero suavemente y después con toda la fuerza del deseo que lo consumía; aunque hizo intentos por resistirse, sakura sucumbió y terminoe pasando los brazos por le cuello del feudal eliminado cuelaquier distancia entre ellos; pudo sentir la ya creciendo eresion y como una gata se restregó contra ella.

Sasuke sonrio, esa mujer lo volvia loco.

-dimelo Sakura, quiero escuchar que me deseas tanto como yo a ti, dimelo.-exigio.

-lo deseo.

-No dime por mi nombre, quiero escuchar que gritas mi nombre, saber que me deseas dentro de ti.

-Si sasuke te deseo, te quiero dentro de mi.

Dejando escapar un gemido ronco, le arrancó de un tirón la poca ropa que la cubria .y la condujo a la cama, colocandola a horcajadas sobre el, besándola apasionadamente. Habia planeado tomarse su tiempo, volverla loca de placer lentamente, pero era tanta su sed de ella que no podía esperar, además tenían toda la noche para amarse.

Deslizo las manos por las suaves curvas de su trasero, mientras besaba y lamia, los rosados montículos.

—Eres tan preciosa, tan perfecta…

Cuando Sasuke apartó la cabeza ella jadeando y el contorno de sus pómulos se había teñido de color.

Verlo enloquecido de placer por su causa la hacia tan feliz, era tan atractivo, no había nada en él que no le pareciese perfecto.

Sin resistir mas, Sasuke se despojo de su ropa, se coloco en la humeda y tibia entrada, y la poseyó de una estocada, sentirlo dentro de si, la enloqueció de placer.

-Hazlo-le ordeno Sasuke mordiendo sus senos, sin esperar a que le repitiera la orden, Sakura, se abrazo a el, y comenso a mover sus caderas ascendente

y descendentemente , en un delicioso vaivén, volviéndolos locos a ambos hasta que alcanzaron el climax.

Sakura se derrumbo sobre sasuke, ambos estaban empapados de sudor,.

Sasuke comenzó a besarla dulcemente, separando sus labios, le susurro-Quiero que te mudes a mi habitación.


	30. Chapter 30

La proposición la tomo por sorpresa, en el fondo se recocijo al saberse deseada por el feudal, pero una parte de ella se ofendió; pues si accedia a mudarse a la habitación de sasuke, seria sabido por todo el feudo, que ella era la favorita del feudal, su cortesana del momento, a quien después desecharía, como quien tira un objeto que carece de valor, como una basura.

-acaso esta usted loco? Inquirió buscando la oscura y penetrante mirada de sasuke-a pesar de lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros y que ha estas alturas no soy mas que una cualquiera, aun conservo una pizca de dignidad y de cordura las cuales me impiden destaparme ante el palacio como su amante de ocasión.

Al escuchar el reclamo se dio cuenta de su error, las palabras que brotaron de sus labios solo reflejaban el deseo y necesidad que sentía por ella, jamás reflexiono que con tal proposición la insultaría.

-Lo siento sakura no pretendía ofenderte- se disculpo depositando un casto beso en la frente de la muchacha.-yo solo quiero tenerte cerca.

-Sera mejor que se vaya, evíteme la vergüenza de que alguien lo encuentre en la habitación.

-Sakura no te sientas mal por lo que ha pasado, los dos lo desebamos, lo disfrutaste tanto como yo, pude sentirte vibrar en mis brazos.

-Callese por favor- gimio ocultando el rostro tras las sabanas revueltas-esto es demasiado para mi-sollozo-no lo puedo soportar, mañana mismo me marcho, no quiero volver a saber de usted, no se conforma con haberme destrozado la vida abusando de mi, sino que ahora me quiere convertir en su amante de planta.

Sasuke que ya estaba vestido se acerco a la cama, tomando a la muchacha entre sus brazos.

-sakura tengo algo que confesarte, la noche que juugo te trajo a palacio, no te desflore, soy todo lo ruin y miserable que te imaginas, pero jamás abusaria de una mujer inconsiente, las mujeres que he tenido, han sido por que ellas lo desean.

-pero usted, me dijo que…-callo al recordar la sangre que había visto en su ropa esa misma tarde.

-tengo que conservar mi fama-sonrio-en cuanto a lo de que te marches, no es necesario que lo hagas, prometo que no me volveré a acercar a ti, nunca jamás, es mas ni siquiera me veras cuando acudas a limpiar la habitació me dices, aceptas?

-creo que no tengo alternativa-susurro-despues de todo, no es tan malo-dijo dándole un rápido beso en los labios-ahora vayase o cambiare de opinión.

En el fondo deseaba no haber echo jamás ese trato, aunque al principio no creyo que el fuera capaz de cumplirlo, pero ya habían pasado dos meses, dos inmesos meses en los que noche a noche esperaba con ilusión que el se presentara en su habitación reclamando sus caricias, pero no fue asi.

Cada dia corria con la esperanza de encontrarlo en su habitación, había intentado ir mas temprano, esperando un "accidental" encuentro; sin embargo sus intentos eran en vano. Se había ofrecido a ayudar en la cocina, sirviendo a la hora de la comida, pero el esperado encuentro no llegaba; finalmente se resigno, llegando a la conclusión de que al haberla echo suya sasule había perdido el interés.

Esa mañana acaba de limpiar la habitación, estaba recogiendo los enseres de limpieza cuando escucho que se abria la puerta, ni siquiera se volvió, sabia que sasuke a esas horas debía de estar supervisando los sembradíos o tal vez en algún otro lugar menos en palacio.

-Digame Antonieta, que mas debo de…

-hola sakura-la aterciopelada voz la helo, su corazón comenzó a amenazar con salir del pecho, se volvió despacio.

-senor, compermiso-se disculpo tomando el cubo, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-espera-dijo tomandola de brazo, jalándola contra si-te he echado de menos, me haz embrujado, porque he tenido que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para contenerme estos días y no ir a buscarte.

-senor por favor déjeme ir-gimio, reprimiendo las ganas de confesarle que le ocurria lo mismo.

-sakura mi sakura- dijo reclamando sus jugosos labios, poseyéndolos con ansia desesperada, atrayéndola contra si.-te necesito.

-oh sasuke yo también te deseo-confeso rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.-espere en vano que fueras a buscarme.

Sin delicadeza alguna la despojo de la ropa, que le estorbaba para contemplarla en su totalidad, la tomo en brazos y la condujo al amplio lecho. Donde la deposito para después deshacerse de sus vestimentas; la tomo entre sus brazos colocando las satinadas piernas alrededor de su cintura, para después poseerla, se sorprendió al sentir que ella estaba mas que preparada para recibirlo. Se adueno una vez mas de esos labios que lo volvían loco, tomandola por las caderas, para hacer mas profunda la penetración, con agrado sintió que ella respondia a cada uno de sus embates, le fascinaba sentir que sus cuerpos embonaban a la perfeccion.

-te gusta sakura?-inquirio con voz ronca por el deseo

-me encanta sasuke, no quiero que esto termine.

-entondes dime que te mudaras a mi habitación.

-oh sasuke hare lo que tu me pidas, cualquier cosa, pero no pares.

La pasión nublo por completo su razón al sentir las humedas pareces de sakura cenirse sobre su erección, indicio de que ella estaba próxima a alcanzar el orgasmo, se contuvo un poco mas hasta que no pudo resistir y se derramo por completo dentro de ella. Agitados y sudorosos se derrumbaron en la cama.

Sasuke lapego contra si, podía sentir el redondeado trasero de la muchacha sobre su erección.

-Prometes que te cambiaras a esta habitación?

-Si-respondio ella, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a besarlo, beso al cuel sasuke no se resistió.

Sakura contemplaba el atardecer a través de una de las ventanas de la habitación de Sasuke, pronto el regresaría a palacio; esperaba con ansia el anochecer para volver a estar entre sus brazos. Los últimos días se había visto envuelta en un arrebato de pasión y deseo, era tan feliz con Sasuke.

Se sobresalto al sentir que alguien la estrechaba.

-no te escuche oí entrar.

-De eso se trataba, quería darte una sopresa, ya sabia que estabas aquí contemplando el final del dia, por que te gusta Sakura?

-porque…-el rubor cubrió sus mejillas-es el indicio de que pronto volveras.

Sasuke comenzó a besarle el cuello, esa delicada caricia erizo cada vello de la nuca de la muchacha, el deseo se apodero de ella y comenzó a besarlo con mas pasión, comenzando a ayudarle para que se despojara de la ropa que le estorbaba para poder vislumbrar ese cuerpo duro y fuerte que tanto le gustaba sentir encima.

-oh sasuke, me haz transtornado. Me gusta mirarte —admitió sin ningún pudor.

-A mi no me gusta verte- confeso el riendo, dejándola desnuda para asi contemplarla a su antojo-me fascina.

Con lentitud la depositó en la cama . Nunca había sentido nada igual. Entonces, al mirarlo a los ojos se dio cuenta de que ya no había vuelta atrás. Estaba absolutamente enamorada de ese hombre.

Él bajó la cabeza y cubrió con su boca la de ella y la tomó con pasión. Sakura aceptó con agrado la lluvia febril de besos y suaves mordiscos. Su hambre por tocarlo era incontrolable. La piel de Sasuke era sedosa incitándola a acariciarla y lamerla.

—¿Te gusta ver cuánto te deseo? —susurró él lamiéndole el lobulo.

-Si, aunque se que tu nunca…-se detuvo a tiempo antes de revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Yo que Sakura?-inquirio curioso. Iniciando una camino de beso hasta el nacimiento de los delicados senos.

-Nada, solo hazme tuya.

No espero que le repitiera la orden, le separo las piernas y se undio en ella, para después iniciar una danza de amor.

Un estremecimiento previo a una poderosa contracción la sacudió segundos antes de que un grito primitivo saliera de las profundidades del pecho de Sasuke

-Sakura!

Él estuvo un rato acariciando la suave curva de los muslos de Sakura y finalmente se quedó dormido.

Los rayos del sol que le alumbraban el rostro la despertaron, se incorporo lentamente, se sorprendió al ver que Sasuke aun estaba a su lado.

-Es tarde, quieres que vaya por tu desayuno.

-No, hoy no voy a ir a la mina, tengo otro asunto que resolver mas , tengo un regalo para ti-dijo entregándole un collar, al verlo Sakura se sorprendió, ella no conocía de joyas, sin embargo parecía ser muy cara.

-No lo quiero-exclamo regresándolo-No es necesario que me regales joyas, cuando esto termine no quiero tener nada que me una a ti, seras un capitulo que se cerrado.

-Es un regalo que te quierdo dar, lo compre pensando en ti, para que haga juego con tus lindos ojos, además lo vas a necesitar.-

-por que habría de necesitarlo.

-porque vamos a ir a una fiesta.

-sasuke no puedo ir contigo a una fiesta, que va a decir tu prometida, si se entera que llevas a una sirvienta a una fiesta de gala.

-Eso no importa, quiero que vayas conmigo, te encargue un vestido, me lo traerán mas tarde, anda no te niegues-susurro comenzando a besarle el cuello- me encantas.

-como siempre te sales con la tuya, ire contigo a esa fiesta.


	31. Chapter 31

Se dio un ultimo vistazo al espeojo que dominaba la pared de la habitación principal del palacio; sonrio estaba irreconocible, el rosa claro del vestido acentuaba sus delicadas facciones, realmente lucia espectacular; una sombra de anhelo nublo su vista, al ver el reflejo en el espejo de sasuke que se acercaba. Temia saber que pronto, mas rápido de lo qe deseaba, el sue;o terminaría y lamentablemente se daría un buen golpe al volver de nuevo a la tierra.

-hora de irnos princesa

-me muero de nervios.

- no temas-musito abrazandola-luces bellísima, solo falta esto-saco el collar de esmeraldas y se coloco.-ahora si estas lista.-la tomo de la mano.

Sakura hizo una mueca de tristeza, el retrato del espejo, aparentaba a una pareja de enamorados, que engañosas eran las primeras impresiones, entre ellos solo existía el deseo, Sasuke jamás podría amarla, como ella a el.

La fiesta fue una locura, apenas si tuvo tiempo de pasar tiempo a solas con Sasuke, momento que solo ocurrió cuando bailaron el vals de compromiso de los novios.

Fue mágico sentirse envuelta por las fuertes y viriles manos de sasuke; respirar su delicada colonia, la estremeció; después de ese momento sasuke volvió a dejarla para hablar con sus amigos, que según recordaba, se llamaban Naruto, Gaara, y por supuesto con los novios, Neji y su encantadora prometida, Temari.

-La joven que te acompaña me resulta familiar-expreso Naruto viendo a Sakura con interés-Ya sasuke dinos de donde la Sacaste.

-No me creerías quien es.

-dinos, nos corroe la curiosidad, dijeron todos.

-Es…. Mi sirvienta

-vaya asi que no pierdes el tiempo-dijo Neji- sabíamos de tus manias por ensuciarte en el lodo, pero nunca habías llegado tan lejos de traer a una de tus amantes a una de nuestras reunios, es inaceptable Sasuke, es mi fiesta de compromiso y tu vienes con una de tus pu…

No termino la frase- Sasuke lo estaba sujetando de la capa.

-Calmate no des espectáculos- musito Naruto acercándose-Que mas da no tienes que defender el honor de la dama, porque no lo es.

Sasuke solto a Neji, y todos rieron.

-No será que te haz enamorado de la gata-dijo Neji.

-No esta mal, cuando te hartes de ella me la prestas- se anoto Gaara.

-Es mas bonita que Ino-expreso Shikamaru- Lastima que solo la puedas tener como amante amigo, una hembra asi me gustaría para que me calentase las sabanas todas las noches.

-si ino te viera con ella moriría de celos-opino gaara

-a ella no le importa, por si se le quieres enviar un oficio.

-La quieres?- inquirió Naruto

Sasuke solto una carcajada

-Claro que no.

enojo

-Entonces por que te irritas al escuchar nuestros comentarios.

-La pobre muchacha a sufrido demasiado, y por si quieren saberlo no es una mis queridas.

-Entonces presentala- dijo Gaara-Si tu la desaprovehcas, mi cama esta libre y yo deseoso de tenerla entre mi sabanas.

-Eso no sucederá Gaara-Yo me encargare de conseguirle un marido a esa muchacha, y como no es de nuestro nivel no puede tenerla ninguno de ustedes, mis queridos amigos, asi que ya dejen de babear como perros.

Sakura observaba con disimulada curiosidad la escena que se desarrollaba a escasos metros de ella, era consiente de las miradas que le dirigía el grupo masculino.

Habia dejado de intentar integrarse a un circulo al qe no pertenecía, pues la senoras hablan de sus joyas, vestidos y pieles; ella de que podía hablar, ni modo que de cubetas, escobas y jergas, cosas que ese tipo de gente ni siquiera conocía, ni había tocado jamás, se sentía aliviada de llevar guantes que ocultaban sus maltrechas manos, pues hubiesen delatado al instante su humilde origen.

Contonuo comiendo bocadillos, esperando paciente a que sasuke volviera y fuese solo para ella, cosa que estaba muy cerca de ocurrir, pues seria completamente suyo el resto de la noche, sonrio ante el pensamiento.

-De que rie mi princesa.

-de nada

-Vamonos.-la tomo del talle conduciéndola afuera del palacio; para abordar el carruaje que los conduciría a palacio.

Sakura se acurruco en el calido y fuerte pecho del feudal, asu la do se sentía tan segura y protegida, lo vio de reojo, la palida piel se perfilaba con la tenue luz de luna que se colaba por las cortinas del carruaje.

-Lamento no haber pasado mas tiempo contigo, pero tenia compromisos que atender-se escucho la sensual voz de sasuke.

-no importa sasuke, solo hay algo que me preocupa.

-dime pequeña.

-lo que pueda pensar tu novia al enterarse de que fuiste con una desconocida, al baile de compromiso de tus amigos.

-eso no le importa a ino.

La respuesta sembro muchas dudas en el corazón de la muchacha, si ella fuera la novia de sasuke, estaría siempre con el.

O tal vez asi fueran las relaciones entre los miembros de la realeza, totalmente frias y carentes de amor.

Las calidas manos de sasuke deslizándose suavemente por sus muslos, la sacaron de sus pensamientos, pues hacían que su mundo girara sin control;

—Dímelo, cariño—la voz de Sasuke sonó áspera y urgente—. Dime qué deseas.

—A ti—repuso, mirando al hombre que había vuelto su mundo del revés—. Te deseo...Sasuke, te deseo dentro de mi.

La boca de él se apoderó con hambre de la suya.

El deseo encendió la sangre de Sakura. Gimió, le mordisqueó el labio y siguió su contorno con la punta de la lengua. Cada beso, cada caricia jamas la llenarian, siempre la dejaban ansiando mas. Lo amaba demasiado, lo que sintio por Sai, era cosa de risa, no podia entender porque sufrio tanto al negarse a contraer matrimonio, pero si lo hubiese amado al menos la mitad de lo que sentia por sasuke, hubierse muerto. Dejando se lado sus recuerdos se entrego a la voragine de pasion y caricias que sasuke le proporcionaba.

Sasuke se apartó lo suficiente para observar su rostro bajo el resplandor de la luna.

—Eres tan hermosa—susurró, y volvió a besarla, disfrutando de un festín con su sabor y los pequeños gemidos que emitía. Supo que no podría soportar mucho más de ese dulce tormento.

Sakura se coloco a horcajadas sobre el regazo del feudal, la erección se pegó a su vientre y ella suspiró su nombre.

—Por favor—murmuró—. Sasuke, por favor...

Rindiéndose a sus suplicas, levanto la falta del vestido, arrancando la ropa interior para

luego hundirse en los satinados y húmedos pliegues que albergaron su virilidad.

-oh sasuke me enloqueces-gimio. Sujetando con fuerza la cabeza del muchacho atrayendola contra su pecho.

Sasuke caputuro uno de los botones rosados,lamiendolo con suavidad; tener a sakura

Entre sus brazos le proporcionaba una sensación de ternura que hacia vibrar todo su ser, seria suya por siempre, pesara a quien le pesara;lo que le había dicho a sus amigos era falso, no le buscaría un marido, el acto era demasiado egoísta pero la mantendría siempre a su lado.

Haciendo a un lado sus pensamientos, volvió a besarla, deleintandose se sus carnosos y suaves labios.


End file.
